Whispering Fire
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Siobhan Underwood was reaped while Gale Hawthorn has volunteered to save his younger brother Rory. The two know each other since kids; can they figure out how to stay alive or will the hunger games shattered, their friendship?
1. Chapter 1: Tea Leaves

**_Whispering Fire_**

**I couldn't resist, like _Twilight _it's time for _The Hunger Games_, with a twist. So you know this will be different for example Gale and Katniss are cousins in this story, Prim's name was never called, Peeta never got reaped. But the hunger games remain but with a slight twist.**

_Siobhan Underwood was reaped while Gale Hawthorne has volunteered to save his younger brother Rory. The two now each other since kids; can they figure out to stay alive or will the Hunger Games shattered their minds?_

**_Chapter one: Tea Leaves_**

**_Tea leaves_**

I sneezed hard and loud, practically banging my head on the cabinet door. It was hard not to sneeze when grinding herbs to make tea for costumers. Especially when it comes to mints. Quickly I stepped back covering my nose to sneeze once more. A Burning sensation tickling upward as it grows stronger that I had no choice but run out side and gulp down some fresh if not smoky air.

Sometimes it's great to live between the Seams and the town, between what's clean and true. It wasn't long for the burning stopped that I could breathe. Giving a sigh, stretching my muscles till a pop was heard, follow by a chuckled. I turned around to see two of my friends from school: Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. We usually talk before school or do our weekend scavenging in the forest. Sure the forest was forbidden, being the Capitol's property. Yet it doesn't stop the poacher or any relation of the forest to be against the law. For them it was game, for me on the other hand it was herbs and plants. Unlike them I'm trying to learn how to be a healer. Learning from Mrs. Everdeen and my Uncle Mark on remedies.

"What are you rift-rats laughing about?" I yelled.

"Easy Siobhan," Gale chuckled raising his arms up in defense. "Just came to make a bargain deal, didn't see ya in the woods."

I sighed scratching my head before examining their today profit before they go to the Hob. I was supposed to go hunting with them in search for plants, but Mark wanted me to make today's teas. Today is the Reaping, the day to collect a tribute in a lottery fashion. It was custom in the Underwood family to make sleep drought to help ease for a dreamless sleep. A condolence, which is appreciated in district twelve for the families who children got reaped. Analyzing the herbs, noting some Goldenseal, lousewort, bloodroots, and Betsy toadshade: Medical herbs, not tea herbs, but they'll do fine for Uncle Mark. I gestured them to follow me as I got the scale out follow by a small metal black box, full with some cash. This was black market money, use for the Hob and scavengers for the seams. Even though my uncle's business '_Tranquility tea'_ is a popular store, we do what we can to help the miners and their families.

"Money or remedies?" I asked.

"Both." Katniss said, placing her bag on the table and picked up the bowl that was filled with crush mints. She took a whiff and sigh. "Wish my mom can make the house smell like this."

"If you like, I can give you a job and you can mash some paprika and chili peppers."

Katniss paused setting the bowl done, pale from last year's summer. It was hilarious, my uncle offered Katniss a job to help me on collecting herbs and grinding them. We got a shipment of chili peppers and let me say, don't let Katniss have the grinding job. For she grinded the peppers to dust that burn our lungs for weeks. Couldn't stop coughing and crying from the peppers heated sensation that we drown ourselves with water. So Katniss forever job is to collect herbs when I couldn't.

Gale laughed, "Who would've thought Catnip has little patience?"

I raised my hand, in result made us both laugh while Katniss pouted till it gotten serious. So placing the herbs on the scale we went back to business. The amount was equal to twenty or so dollar, but the plants specialties triple the amount. Then minus a quarter of the price for the medicine they desire. So going through the cabinets in full of vials filled with _potions _you could say.

"So what would it be," I started, "Fever, sore throat, summer cold, sniffles, or the usual tracker jacker paste?"

"Sore throat and tracker jacker paste," Katniss said. "Lot of the kids are getting stung by them."

"Yeah, Rory got stung last week." Gale added.

"Poor kid," I sighed, getting everything together for their trip to the Hob, including some extra medicine to give to some of our customers. I handed Gale the bag, "Mind giving these to our customers? They have been pay for."

"Sure," Gale said till examining my dress. "Pretty dress."

I could tell he was being sarcastic instead of being a gentlemen and complimenting a woman's attire. I wore an ivory color dress along with wearing the common grey apron. I shot him a glare, "Thanks, want to look my best on my last _reaping."_

Gale gave a confused look, lifting a brow. "You won't be going to the Capitol."

The air got stiff as he stood in front of me arms crossed. As usual we got into our political debates. Funny how we can be two conservatives at times, though Gale can have a liberal moment. But it's true, my name is like seven times in; however Katniss and Gale's names are in there more than twenty times. It was unfair in the eligibility starting at age twelve. Adding your name more than once in any raffle, except if you are poor and become tesserae . . . then your fate to live before reaching nineteen gets slim, in exchange for grain and oil. One topic we don't like to talk about, especially when I live close to middle class and they in the seams. That's why our store prices are cheap on remedies and tea… more importantly medicine.

Fortunately, I snuck an extra twenty in the bag before they saw it a moment ago. They tell me countless times to not give charity. However their parents were friends with mine before the mining accident and influence epidemic. Still are to Uncle Mark, and friends and family must stick together. When they figured it out I was over paying them, they get furious and won't talk to me for days. Luckily they gave in and spending the extra coins on clothes, fruit, or anything for their siblings.

Katniss sighs placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Easy Gale and she's right. It's your last reaping."

Gale let out a breath, "Sorry, just the way it is."

"Good luck Catnip and you too Juvenile," I said.

"Bye Siobhan," Katniss said. "And you too."

"Bye," Gale said, collecting their stuff and headed out for the Black market.

When the door closed, I took a deep breath heading back to the table and place the plants in a jar so they can dry some. I sneezed once again knocking off a tea cup that was half empty with raw, wet, mashed tea leaves. _Great,_ I muttered in thought picking it up to examine the patterns inside. A shock of horror shot through my body in what plastered the cup. The shock caused the cup to drop once more as it shattered on the wooden floor. What I saw wasn't a good sign. A mark of the _Grim _rested in the leaves in form of the wolf.

The Grim has shown it's self on the day of The Hunger Games.

A coincidences or fate?

''''''''

**Reediting the story so some changes. **


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Hunger Games!

**_Whispering Fire_**

**Chapter two: Happy Hunger Games!**

"Siobhan, I'm home." Uncle Mark bellows out in a fun way walking into the kitchen. "Did you get today's stock pile up?"

I didn't respond as I gazed at the broken tea cup on the floor. He didn't pay attention at my shock state as he saw the scale out on the table.

"Oh, I see Katniss and Gale came over." He picked up a leaf of redroot and sigh. "Very rare and yet strong, don't you think, Siobhan … Siobhan?"

"Grim," I whispered.

The room became silent when Uncle Marks grabbed my shoulder and turn me to face him. Uncle Mark was a forty year old man with age from stress and laughter. Hair in a dirty blond color like my own but well groomed along with his whiskered beard. As deep dark green eyes examined me thoroughly, till his eyes went down to the floor, spotting the tea broken cup. He bent down to pick up the crack tea cup to examine the tea leaves before his eyes widen. Our family was superstitious when it came to omens thank to my great grandmother. She had a hobby of fortune-telling cards. Sadly some peacekeepers didn't approve and burned the cards.

"Did you drink this?" he demanded.

"I . . . I remember pouring it. . . .No, I didn't drink it. I went outside because I needed to breathe before drinking it." I mumbled out. If I didn't drink it and Mark didn't drink it… that means Katniss or Gale drank it. It's normal for them to drink loose tea without out asking, mostly Gale. Mark got the message and sighs in relief then look out the back door where my friends left just moments ago. I follow his gaze, as well. One of my friends was going to be taken for today's reaping.

"Come on," Uncle Mark said taking my hand. "Let me do your hair. We got three hours and we promised to help with the preparation. Especially his friend Haymitch who is a victor for District 12.

I nodded going into the living room with my hair brush sitting on the floor while Mark sat on the couch, brushing my hair. Uncle Mark tried to be a parental figure to me since my parents died. My mother died when I was very young when an influenza epidemic came ten years ago. I was eight, and it was hard for me to see her get sick every time she returns from her job as a nurse from district hospital. How she spent her money for I and my father to get vaccinated while she had an expired medicine. The epidemic killed about hundreds of people, most of the children and elderly. However my mother Lily was exposed to the illness that she couldn't fight of the virus any longer. It broke my father's Liam's heart. That he became more dedicated to his job in the mines.

I hardly saw my dad, other than dinner and weekends, unless he had an injury. Otherwise with shortage of money, his brother Mark took us in. Mark became a second father figure. How he helped g me with my homework and teaching me about plants, and to have fun. Though Liam tried his best to be there for me, either to tuck me in for bed or take me to the lake to learn how to swim. On the weekends he would take me to the woods to our secrete place. That's where I met Katniss and her father Mr. Everdeen. However all the five years I had with my father ended shortly, when there was an accident in the mines. It killed both Katniss and my father. When the justice building held the honoring of the coal miners, I was mandatory by my uncle to go and collect the metal. There I met Gale and discovered he was Catnips cousin. Although Uncle Mark has been my best friend since then, doing everything he can to make me feel better. Which I take gratitude; except I wish there was something I can return, other than working in the tea shop.

"There," he breathed. "Perfect likes an angel."

I gently touched my hair to feel it in a low elegant knotted bun. He always has ways with his fingers. Either it's making remedies with plants or playing with hair. Mark touched a loose strand and tucks it behind my ear. "You need a haircut."

"Maybe tomorrow," I said standing up to give my uncle a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for doing my hair."

He smiled, "Always do. It brings back memories of your mother."

Uncle Mark once had a thing with my mother before she fell in love with my father. It wasn't a bad relationship or an affair. It was just they fell out of love on romantic terms and stayed friends. No harsh rivalries or anything. I smiled and got my stuff ready as we left to go to victor's village to prepare Haymitch for the Hunger Games. It was sad really, him being the fiftieth winner at the second Quarter Quells and be a drunkard in today's society: a laughing stock. I always wondered how on earth Mark became friends with him. The only thing I enjoy about Haymitch is his cocky attitude.

When we got to Haymitch house of a pig-sty finding the old buffoon on the couch in dirty clothes. I sighed and put breakfast on the table then got a bucket of cold water. Mark was cautious enough to grab Haymitch's knife before he tossed cold water on him. The man woke up thrashing his arms ready to kill while cursing up a storm and punched Mark in the arm. Lucky me, I stayed near the kitchen holding another bucket.

"Curse you for breathin' ya Capitol scum." Haymitch yelled hold an air knife till eyes rested on Mark and me. He sighed before scowling at his friend. "Mother's love. Mark! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'.'" he slurred. "It's bad luck."

" Fortunately, I know how to counter it; the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Mark said, putting the bucket down.

Sometimes I wonder where my uncle gets these remarkable countermark lines. He couldn't have made them up. Must be in some book or movie he saw when he was a kid. It more like a pirate act in play on words. The word _drinks_, brought Haymitch out from his angry daze and scuffed a laughed scratching his head.

"That'll about do it." Haymitch muttered "Alright, what do you want?"

"Get up and get dress, today's the reaping." Mark ordered handing the drunkard a small vial of a hanger-over drink. Works every time but the taste I shiver to it. Haymitch agrees but took a gulp of the red stuff and gave a disgusted shiver. Uncle Mark stood out of the way as I tossed more water at him. Straight on the face and everywhere of his persons.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Haymitch exclaimed almost red as a tomato.

"That was for the smell." I said, walking back into the kitchen to make breakfast and a two shot of whiskey.

.o0o.

By one o'clock, we were at the reaping at the town square—the only place that could look pleasant in district 12, to this mandatory event of an execution ordeal. If not present then face the consequences. It's terrible to see our square surrounded my markets is decorated for this event, especially on a nice day. Last year, it was cloudy that after they called for the district boy's name it started it rain. But today though beautiful and fun it seems, the atmosphere held despair. As the camera crew taped and records everything. Ever since the failure of the rebellion, the Capitol created this twisted game of punishment. To take one boy and one girl from their district as twenty-four would learn the art of surviving and fight to the death. But most of all, post it on live television as entertainment. From the stories I heard and read in textbooks. I prefer the Olympics are better than this. To have your pride bruised is one thing than lose your life is another.

After hugging Uncle Mark for now, I sign in and went to the eighteen year old group. We all gave small conversation and nods of relieve for it was our last year to stand in this gathering torture. Finally able to start a normal life. I saw Katniss and Prim walk by that I wave my hand a hello. Prim smiled in her cheery ways but I could see she was scared. It was her first reaping, and her name is only in there once. I remember my first reaping. Had terrible nightmares that I slept with my dad for a week before the big day. Happen continually for two years until his death.

It wasn't long till my attention was focused on the Justice building, where Mayor Undersee, Effie Trinket District 12's escort, new from the Capital, having cotton candy hair and a literally pink suit with a green ribbon. And then there was Haymitch drinking from his flask of some sort of Alcohol, Mark gave him. On two o'clock sharp, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. The same old story about the history of Panem that was once United States, that rises from natural disaster. The birth of Panem, follow by the Capital of its _heroic glory._ Then come the Dark Day's that of the rebellion and how twelve out of thirteen districts surrendered on the Treaty of Treason. And thus the birth of the Hunger Games. If a person wins a district then there was a prize, but seeing Haymitch a prize comes with a drawback.

After that Effie Trinket being chirpy as ever stepped up the podium and started speaking. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Looking around the crowds to see my friend Gale standing there straight ahead. I was worried for him for his name was in there forty times. Then I look up ahead to see Katniss head, her name was in there thirty time in the crystal glass bowl. Either one of them could have drunk the tea or one of their fates shall be in the games. A hand wrapped around mine as my instincts wrapped around the girl next to me. It was tradition in our year graduation that we girls stick together and pray it's not one of us or our friends.

"Ladies first!" Effie Trinket sang when it was time for the drawing. She crosses the stage towards the glass bowl that had the girl's name. She reaches down, and collects a single slip of paper. The crowed held their breath, which silences engulfed the square that you can hear the babies cry for their mother's milk. I felt sick and sweaty my mind repeating over and over again.

'_Not Katniss,' _I thought._ 'Not my best friend Katniss.'_

Effie Trinket returned back to the podium, reading the piece of paper, and then read aloud in a cheery clear voice. And it wasn't Katniss or _Prim._

"_Siobhan Underwood!"_

…_..''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter two. I'll try to bring in the next chapter soon._**

**_Also I got the Haymitch and Mark scene from Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the black pearl. I thought it felt well in the plot. Along the Tea leaf fortune Idea from Harry Potter._**

**_Including I do not own the Hunger games._**

**_Leave me a review and I shall continue onward._**

**_Silent Wolf Singer_**


	3. Chapter 3: I Volunteer!

**_Whispering Fire_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games they belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own Siobhan and Uncle Mark.**

**Chapter three**

**I volunteered!**

The purpose of the tea leaves that remain in the cup was to tell your fortune. However how did I forget that the person's fortune affects not just the drinker but the fortune teller as well? But what I use to consider for fun could've be a warning to my death. Another Underwood name in the ground, six feet under. A lot of my family members were dead along with the dark secrets. I feel like fainting as I could hear my Uncle yell out **no**! Along with my legs giving away though the girls who held my hand cried and held me up, embrace in their hugs. I couldn't do anything, I was shock again. Engulf in tears and pats on the back. It wasn't long before a Peacekeeper Darius and his coworkers broke off the goodbye fest and escorted me down.

We walked past the sixteen year old section when a hand grabbed mine and stopped me. I turn around to see Katniss teary eye but didn't say a word. Knowing her she was going to say something irrational and will regret it. Not wanting her to embarrass herself, I lean forward and peck her cheek and shook my head no. I appreciated Darius letting me have a second to do this before he led me onto the stage. Shaking the mayor's hand then look straight out on Haymitch he stood up and wobbly gave me a hug.

"We got a lot of work to do, missy." He slurred, already drunk as his breath proved it.

Once he pulled back, I stand at attention facing District 12 and the entire world-wide television. I could already see Uncle Mark devastated wanting to run up and get me down. He would do anything for me, to take my place...except two of his friends held him in place, as he mouthed, _'no, no. no. not her, not my niece_.' To the respects of the district, no one clapped or applause, not even my friends or people who were betting. Effie Trinket asked aloud who would volunteer to take my place. Who would volunteer for a suicide catalyst? No, one. My name was on death list.

But I never expected to see all the children from twelve-to-eighteen place their hands over their heart. A pledge we do for our allegiance. But it wasn't directed to the flag of Panem, but to me. We are one in the same. Even if I die I wouldn't be forgotten. My heart clenched to know my friends and classmates care, which it made it difficult not to cry. As a tear fell, sliding down my flush cheek.

After that Effie Trinket continue on deaths raffle. "What a beautiful girl for this exciting day." She said patting my back, "but more excitement is to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"

Clearly she has been brain wash of pretty things not to realize what is right from wrong. As she walked to the second bowl full with the boys names and grabbed another slip. She returned back to the podium and read aloud the boy's name.

"Rory Hawthorne!"

**_Rory Hawthorne!_**

_Shit, not good, not good._ I thought to myself. '_He's only a kid.'_

As I laid eyes on the poor boy that stood right in front of the stage, shock mouth dropped. He looked exactly like Gale, only with chocolate brown eyes. Just twelve years old and his name are only in the raffle once. That was when I made the decision. I'm going to protect Rory and get him home safe, even with my last dying breath. He looked at me with scared eyes in thought that I would kill him the second the gong struck. I shook my head no, and gave a reassuring smile. _'I'm not going to kill you.'_

Rory nodded his head, a sigh of relief about to get out of his group when a "NO!" Bellow out. All eyes, laid at attention to see Gale stride forward in furious rage to standing in front of Rory.

"I volunteer," Gale exclaimed. "I volunteer as tribute."

I gasped if not the others who followed. This would be the first volunteer in history for District 12. What is he thinking? If he comes then it would mean . . . our friendship is over. For Gale Hawthorne was no longer my friend, but my enemy.

"Lovely!" Effie Trinket said. "What an honorable man."

Gale scowled at the Capitol woman compliment while his brother begged him not to do this. How the family needs him and how their father died. It hurt to see such broken hearted scene, until Katniss and one of Gale's classmates Thom grabbed Rory and carried him back to Hazelle.

"Better get on stage, Juvenile." Katniss said before taking Rory away.

Gale nodded and walked on stage. He never gave eye contact to me as Effie held a microphone in front of him. "Well, Bravo!" she cheered, probably happy to see some action going around in this miner's town. "That's the spirit of the Game! What's your name?"

"Gale Hawthorne." He answered in monotone.

"I bet my button that was your brother. Don't want the fellow to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Let's give an around of applause to our newest tribute!" she trills if not praised excitedly.

But there was no applause like last time. Though a few drunks silently cheered that they got theirs money worth, however most of the people remain silent because they knew Gale at the Hob, or his father. I used to go there the Hob, but once my father died, I couldn't bear to go. But Gale, he hunted and traded with every member of the Seams, for food and money. A dedication to his family and cousins. Unlike me who help kids out on minor injuries and tutoring. Gale was a hero all the way.

And like with the kids who raised their hands over their heart to pledge of union. Everyone from District 12 in one movement in a wave raised their three middle fingers from their left hand to their lips and held it out towards Gale. The funeral goodbye, a common and rare gesture to our district.

Mayor Undersee finished reading the despicable Treaty of Treason and nodded Gale and me to shake hands. We shook like always, as I felt his calloused rough hand that were stain with animal blood and know how to hold a weapon. Gale looked at me, straight in the eye and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I could no longer trust Gale anymore as I gave a hard firm hand shake.

He scowl disappointed as we turned to face our friends, family and district while the Anthem for Panem played.

_I hate tea, _I thought. _It can hold a mysterious taste to love or hate. But it can also tell your fortune._

I sighed, '_oh well, there's twenty-four us. One is about to kill one if not both of us._

But deep down, I truly want Gale to win. He has a family to feed while I . . . I just have an uncle.

.o0o.

After the anthem, we were escorted, more like taken in custody without the handcuffs. Back inside the Justice Building surrounded by Peacekeepers. Once inside, I was taken to a room and left alone. Though the room looked sheik if not rich, I sat down on a plush cushion couch and stared down on the marble floor. Unconsciously tracing the swirls with my eyes not knowing what to do. This was goodbye's tributes make to their friends and family before taken to the train station. Thinking what just happen, I started to cry and crying hard than ever before. I was going to die and worst of all, my friend might kill me, stabbing me in the back.

Uncle Mark came in first. He saw my distress as I reached out for him, like a scare toddler. Immediately he ran to my side and held in his embrace as I cried into his shoulder. He did nothing, said nothing only rock me side to side as he hums a lullaby. I remember the lyric for it was the same lullaby my mother use to sing. For a moment we stayed like this, till I was just sniffing out in sorrow. Then we got to our goodbyes.

"You must stay strong," Mark started. "It's only a good show. That's what they want."

"There are twenty-four of us, Uncle." I corrected, "And only one of us comes out."

Uncle Mark sighed and wiped the tears away he knows I was going to die. I wasn't a hunter but a scavenger. "Whatever you do, don't fight. Just run, run until you find a safe place. You know plants and herbs that is your strength. Set traps and hide that will make you last longer. Has your friends taught you anything when you go_ outside?"_

I knew he meant the forest, but kept secretive in case we are being listened to on our conversation. I hugged my uncle and whispered in his ear, "They taught me to use a bow."

The pulled back as he nodded, "Are you good at it?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then find one, if not then be a badger and hide."

We sat silent until he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a glass pendent filled with red powder. He tied it on around my neck. I touched in wonder, remembering a moment where these vials were full of glitter powdery called pixie dust and it makes your wishes come true. I look at him in question.

"They let you wear on thing from your District. One thing that reminds you of home. Wear it in the arena at all times. It may come in use." He said and tracing the rounded oval glass. Red herbs, he put something that was red and crushed it into something. The only thing I could think off that was red, was the . . . a smile crept up my face. Small but it made my uncle sighs in relief. It wasn't long till our moment was up and they took him away.

"Remember who you are and that they don't own you- Semper Fi!" Uncle Mark said before the door shut behind him.

_Remember who you are._

Sighing I sat down on the couch and waited for the next person. The next person was my cousin Madge Undersee who is the mayor's daughter. Her mother and my mother were cousins and we talk to each other time and again at school or spare time. She wished me luck and be strong like Maysilee. I nodded hoping I can make it far as Maysilee too. Afterwards the Peacekeepers forced Madge out letting the final visitors in. It was Katniss and Prim. Prim ran up to me and gave me a hug never letting go as she sat on my lap. Katniss follow and sat next to me. Our session wasn't long though as I told Katniss if she could continue to trade with my Uncle without any hard feeling after the games. Katniss agrees.

"I can't believe it." She said. "You mean so much to this district helping everyone."

"But not enough to set a memorable example, Catnip." I sighed and twiddle my fingers through Prims braids. "Now Prim…remembers what I taught you on herbs."

She nodded, "yes, and not to grind red peppers to dust."

"Hey, I resent that!" Katniss protested in her defenses, making me chuckled.

"How is he?" I asked.

Katniss sigh, "Gale . . . he's fine…giving Rory how to be a man speech."

"Are you going to hurt Gale?" Prim asked.

I shook my head no. "No, I'm just going to avoid him when the Games start."

"He makes a better ally than anybody else." Katniss suggested.

"And get stab in the back." I snapped.

The room became quiet from my outburst. Wishing I could take it all back. However Katniss held a serious face, before grabbing Prims hand and lead her out. She protested at first until I spoke again.

"He's coming back."

Katniss stopped at the door her hand on the door knob but she didn't move while Prim stared at me wide eyes.

"If it one of us who makes it. It is him who returns."

"Selfless as always," Katniss breathed but didn't turn to face me. "Remember to get a bow."

"And aim at the whites of their eyes."

"No, for their heart. They are just like animals. Remember that." Although Katniss had a hard time saying it.

And the she and Prim were gone and no one came to wish me fare well or in this case, goodbye.

.o0o.

Gale's POV

I slammed my fist to a wall, making a dent if not a hole into it. Good, shows them, but I was a stupid idiot. I volunteered to take Rory's place and forget that Siobhan has been reaped. Now, now she thinks of me as her enemy. A threat, hell, I might have intimidated her from all the hunting I do. Well not like Katniss and her firing skills, but good with a bow and knife. And Siobhan . . . she's fair with a bow and knife. But is she good enough for a kill. She's earth flower power girl…not a killer. Damn it, damn it all to hell. We could become allies and help each other out. I can do the killing and she can find edible plant, food, and healing. Then what, when it come to the final two then one of us would have to die. I'm willing to die for her, when I walked on stage. But when we shook hands, feeling how soft and warm they are to my calloused ones. The look in her eyes said it all. She rather is dead for me. For I have a family and she, she only has an uncle.

"Damn it." I cursed again.

The door open and enter my entire family or at least the Hawthorne family, my mother Hazelle, Vick, Rory and baby three year old sister Posy. Posy squirmed out of mom arms and run if not wobble towards me on the couch. I caught her in time before she fell smacked down on her pretty little face and lifted her in my arms.

"Gale where oo go –in?" Posy innocently asked, "Mama say oo goin ah-ay?"

This was going to be hard to tell her. She's so young and doesn't understand the concept of these barbaric games that the Capitol performs. So I ruffle up her curly black hair and stare into her innocent grey eyes. "I'm just going on a trip is all? A long trip, can you be a good girl and help mommy out?"

"Okay, you see daddy?"

I sighed while the rest of the family rested their head down. Posy doesn't know that dad died in the mines with her uncle. And there's a possibility I might die as well. Careers train for this while others don't.

"Maybe Posy, maybe," I continued on the act that I was just going on a field trip and my family follows along. It wasn't long till she fell asleep in my arms that we got serious Mom started to cry hugging me for dear life wishing how sorry I couldn't have a childhood after dad died. Soon Vick gave me a speech to be strong and don't trust anyone and to have a knife on me. I nodded what else to I keep on my persons. Soon it was Rory, his eyes watery.

"Why," he whispered, "Why did you volunteered?"

The room became silent, that Mom, Vick took Posy and left. It was enough they could bear, as it was Rory and me.

"Rory let me explain. . . "

"You shouldn't have volunteered." Rory cried, "The family needs you. Mom works and so does Vick and Posy …she clings to you. You bring in the meat. You are what keeps this family is together. And your cousin Katniss's hunting buddy."

"Rory, you won't understand," I said taking his hand only to have it pulled away. I sighed, "And you think Siobhan would protect you?"

Rory paused and stare at his feet. I stared at him like he knows something. We know Siobhan has been with communication physically with little gestures. Such as a curt nod or something. I recall her staring at Rory shocked at first, when his name was called. But I miss something, too far away to tell.

"She was planning to . . . and I think . . . she was . . . going to sacrifice herself."

I stared with a scowled. I knew it. I just damn knew it, that Siobhan would do such a thing. If I didn't volunteered then she would do whatever it takes to protect Rory or any kid in that mattered. Hugging Rory making promises that I won't hurt Siobhan and that will team up and kick butt.

"Promise you win?"

"I'll try," I said messing his hair. Then I decided to give him how to be a man speech. One that dad gave to Vick and me. Since dad no longer here and Vick is busy in the mines. It's best to do it now. He was excited to here that he'll be man of the house when Vicks not around and promise that Katniss will teach him how to hunt. But most off all, to never sign up for teressa. He promised and soon they peacekeeper escorted him away. Back home, so he can be safe.

Soon Katniss and Prim came in and we gave our goodbyes. It was fast and short like Katniss. Though I took my time with Prim. She was cute and innocent, telling her I'll miss Lady's milk. Katniss reminded me not to forget anything in what we do, before she surprised a hug on me. When they both left came in to give me a token, something to remind me of home. It was the pin that was on her dress. A golden pin with a mocking jay on it, it meant something, but what?

When she left I sat down again and sigh. That was when the door open again, thought it would be one of my classmates but nope. Standing by the door was Mark Underwood.

''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Train

**_Whispering Fire_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Just Siobhan and Mark.**

**Chapter four**

**_The train_**

_Gale's POV_

Mark Underwood stood in front of me, his face neutral that's impossible to tell if he's angry or not. Something about Underwood's have can be intimidating. A deception in holding and expressing emotion or so. Like underestimating a hallow log. You never know what is inside of it or underneath it; until it strike or leaves you alone. He stood there a moment before taking a seat across from me on a chair. Before for I could speak, he lifts up a hand to stop me. Face now serious, like he's making a contract a deal or threat. Since now his niece… his only living breathing family member has been reaped.

"Listen Gale and listen well," Mark started, "I'll take care of your family, give some herbs and stuff to keep things going. Also give out jobs to your mother and aunt and Cousins. Your father and uncle were my friends when growing up."

"Thanks," I said a bit surprise. "Um, is there anything else?"

"Yes." Mark said that I flinched a little. Like I said, Underwood's can be scary. Hell, this man is friends with Haymitch Abernathy. The drunk and only victor of District 12, "My niece has taken consideration on her fate, which she may not survive. But she also given up her friendship with you or . . . at least when the Games begin. Now listen hear boy, I'll be watching the Games closely and I want you to protect her until the time comes when you can no longer be allies. However, if you kill her, betray her in any shape or form, and return with her blood on your hands. .. I shall kill you after the victory tour. Siobhan is precious to me and I don't want her death be in vain or played. Got it?"

_I gulped, like I said. Underwood's can be scary at times_. I nodded "Yes, I would never betray a friend."

Mark nodded, guess it was an approval. "By the way, the answer is yes."

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising a brow.

"You like Siobhan, don't you?" He tilted his head.

I blushed looking away. You can say I have a crush on her since I was thirteen. But she was Katniss friend and I didn't want to make thing awkward between the three of us. Though still having these feelings, I linger on my visits at the shop. Shaking our hands longer, making her laugh or anything just to see her smile. But what is he saying 'yes' about?

Mark sighs and shook his head as he stood up. "Listen boy, Haymitch needs convincing. So if you want tips and help with sponsors, you better show your worth to him. He said he got Siobhan covered but you my boy better take the next step. Don't hold back on anything, listen to him, and for God sake whatever you do, don't, I repeat don't take his alcohol." He walked out then stopped by the door turning the knob. "She saw this coming in the tea."

I stared at him confused, Siobhan mention something about tea can tell fortunes. Mark turned around to face me. "Question, did you drink any tea at my house today?"

"Yeah," I said, what can I say, I like Siobhan tea, there good. "Why, did she see something?"

Mark breathed muttering the word 'thought so.' Then looked at me, "We saw the Grim on the leaves. The Grim in shape of a wolf or mutt, that's it form. I warn you to be careful in the arena. Watch out for mutts. Because one of you two fates consists with dogs."

After he said that he left, slamming the door hard; I flinched some and sighed in relief till his message came through. What the hell is a Grim and why should I watch out for some dogs? But also what is he saying _'yes'_too?

.o0o.

Siobhan POV

It was a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. I had been a car before, well more like ambulance and trucks. When helping mom with the blood drives. I look terrible by now, from crying none stop for my face was red and eyes puffy. And now to see the station swarming with reporters waiting to take a picture of their news entertainment. Taking a deep breath and wiping my face on a handkerchief one of the ladies from the justice building gave me. I put on my poker face and walked out. I was blinded for a moment but continued onward towards the train.

Gale Hawthorne had it easy on his hand, since his face show no expression or evident of crying. Only his grey eyes were glazed. A killer with a strong heart to express nothing physically, but his eyes was gates to his soul and I could tell he was upset, angry, and confused. At least his story has something special on this journey. He's willing his life to save or at least postpone Rory's life.

"Miss. Underwood is it true that you work at a tea shop?" a reporter asked standing in front of me. Standing in my way, "Everybody wants to know?"

"Yes, 'Tranquility Tea's'." I said realizing how raw my voice was.

"And also the shop is run by your family for over three generation?"

"Possibly," I said, putting on an act. This might help with Uncle Mark's business. "If you like to know, come down to the shop. We serve excellent tea and remedies that can make your body feel at peace."

Many of the reported curious to try, asking more question. But the peacekeepers pushed them aside. Gale and I had to stand on the train for a moment and smile and look pretty. _For the camera loves us_. Soon we were allowed inside, the door closed and then moved. I lost my balance when a hand caught me around the waist. I look up to see Gale as he helps me adjust myself. The speed increased fast, almost losing my footing again. Except Gale never let me go, until we got used to the movement and speed. It wasn't a coal train they put us in. No, it was a fancy capital train. One that dad used to brag about for it speed can go 0-250 miles per hour. Making our trip a days' worth, including the interior, finer than the justice building.

Once settle with the train's movement, Effie Trinket led us towards our room. My chamber's was nothing compare to my old room in district 12. For there it was white walls, a bed and chest full of clothes. But this . . . suit was anything a girl could ask for with the foreign accent. But pretty the room seems, I walked into the bathroom. I never had seen a shower before. Rarely do I take warm herbal baths. It wasn't gorgeous not like the Seams. But a bath was never peace full. Curious in trying a shower. I shed my clothes and pendent and got in. It felt like I was being in a rain storm only it was hot. A moan escaped until a vision of my friends came up. While I'm showering in hot water, their mourning their lost in poverty.

My legs gave away as I broke down in shame. This was the some _Joke_from the Capitol. To alienate the tribute from poverty or poor class and introduce them to a world a riches before they fight to the death. If Haymitch cleaned his house, I would be jealous. But now I understand why he kept it dirty. To set an example that the Capitol are scrums. I cried for a while, already missing my family as hells water pour down in attempt to drown me.

I promise to not fall to the Capitol. My family defies them since the Dark Days when abandoning luxury for simple things. They do not own me. I own myself. And if I die in these Games, I do it with honor and fight with a cause till I die. I maybe a girl, a healer, and a plant know it all. But I'm also an independent woman with a heart of a lion. Turning off the water, I dried off and got dress in a black dress with a green sweater and put on my pendent. I touched the red vial, knowing what, was inside. It wasn't poison that for sure. But the substance inside will be a pain on certain terms.

Just finishing brushing my hair when Effie Trinket came to collect me for supper. I followed her through the nightmare of the train, till reaching the dinning cart. Well more like dining room. There was a table that held fragile that it could break. Gale sat waiting for us, though one seat was empty.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie Trinket asked.

"Probably taking a nap, or at least that's what he said?" Gale answered,

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," she said. Probably relieved that Haymitch was absence. And who would blame her, the guy's a pig?'

Supper came in courses, as the menu served, soups, salads, meat and potatoes, cheese and fruit, and chocolate cake. It was difficult to ingest something rich. I had rich teas but this; this was too much that I had to stop eating. Though Effie Trinket reminds us there's more to come; her just saying that made my stomach turned. That I grabbed the waiter and asked for any stomach soothing tea, quick!

"At least you two have decent manners," the pink woman said. "The pair from last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

Her snide of a comment got Gale angry, about to snarled something out but I kicked his leg from under the table. He looked at me angry but I shook my head no. There was no use in blaming the starvation of children on her. He sighs and mouthed thanks. Though he ate with his manners he still showed his rebel remarks and wiped his hands on the tablecloth. That made the rich woman pouted disappointedly.

Once dinner was done, we went to another compartment to watch the recaps across Panem. They practically showed everything of today's reaping, since the Capital couldn't come and see it for them-selves. Effie Trinket sat on a love seat while Gale and I sat on a couch. Waiters returned from the dining cart and deliver me, my tea. It was herbal by the scent of it. I said thanks and we watch the reaping and volunteer. Gale and I made commentaries on the tributes, making notes and examine their faces thoroughly of our completion. We agree to watch out for District 2 boy as number one threat, calling district 5 Foxface, by her hair. We noted boy from district 10 had a limp as well. As I took a sip of my tea only to burn my tongue when we saw the reaping in district 11, that Gale quickly grabbed the cup before it fell. A twelve year old girl was on the screen, as she had dark skin, hair, and eyes. She was only a child as she mounted the stage, while her siblings cry. However what broke my heart more; was no one would volunteer for her.

Gale wrapped an arm around me in a mid-hug. He knew I had a weakness for children. While everyone hated the games for children fighting to the deaths; what I hated the most was that twelve and thirteen year olds are tossed into the inferno.

It wasn't long when they showed district 12. My name being called as I cooperated followed. Standing there with an empty face as tears slowly fell. However the commentators talked how every kid placed their hand over their heart. Like it was pledging of allegiance, but it wasn't to us children, that were the sign of remembering us in their hearts. Haymitch after hugging me that he collapsed. Must have missed that. Then Rory's name was being called, and Gale's brotherly action as he stood between the Peacekeeper and Rory. We see Katniss pull Rory away as she handed him to one of Gale's friend. As they were baffle about the silence of no applause till the district gave Gale the funeral goodbye, saying it was a district local custom. They show us shaking hands, and then cut the show off after that.

Effie trinket sighed adjusting her hear. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

Gale snickered. "He's a drunk, a drunkard every year."

"Unless you make potions and a hangover remedies'." I added serious while shaking my head disappointedly.

"Yes," she hissed, "how you two find this amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world of the game. The one who advises you, line up sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be differences between you and your death!"

Speaking of the devil and the devil shall appear Haymitch stagger to the compartment. "I miss supper?" he slurred with a hiccup before vomiting over the carpet interior.

"So laughed away boy, and you missy don't think a debt could help!" Effie trinket practically exclaimed as she jumped over the pool of vomit and flees the room.

_Debt?_ I thought confused. _What debt or favors does she talk about?_

A moment of watching Haymitch trying to have got up from his own puke. I breathed through my mouth and sighed. The scent of spirit was common along with vomit, after living seven years of my life around Haymitch. But Trinket was right, that the drunkard was our lifeline in the games.

"C'mon," I said, walking up towards Uncle Mark's friend and wrap an arm over my shoulder and mine around his waist. He was heavy but I dealt with it before. Before I started walking off to lead the man to his room, Gale helped out and took some of the weight as well in caring Haymitch off his feet. The guy was still drunk not to notice his own puke.

I sigh and we got the poor fellow back into his room and laid him on his bed. Shedding my sweater I started unbuttoning the man shirt, in preparation for bed. It was normal at certain times.

"What are you doing?" Gale asked.

"Getting him ready for bed." I said getting the shirt open. "It's normal when taking care of Haymitch with my uncle and me. I get him undress to his briefs and Uncle Mark cleans him."

"I still don't understand how Mark became friends with him?"

I sigh, and wiped the vomit of the man's cheek with his shirt, the smell making my stomach turned. "They are friends since kids, before for the 50th Hunger Games. When he came back all depress, my uncle was there for him. Helping out through the nightmares, and bad habit or attempted suicide. Without Mark, Haymitch probably wouldn't be here. He was able to get him stop doing drugs, but when he turn twenty-one. He drowns himself with alcohol. Mark tries everything to keep his friend alive, through therapy and the hangover remedies'. He couldn't let go."

.o0o.

Gale's POV

I didn't know how close Siobhan was with Haymitch; and to hear what a bond of friendship Mark and Haymitch had affected her. She sometimes despises the guy, but only for his drinking, if not the aftermath. But now I'm taking consideration in what the Hunger Games can do to people. Famous maybe, but what hides behind closed doors with drugs and other harmful substance. And to know Siobhan and Mark tried to set an example that District 12 has a victor, not a losing district.

I sigh and scratch my head; this man is our mentor and needs to help us . . . sober. He may be friends with Mark giving Siobhan the upper hand on surviving the Games. But seeing her like this, makes me worry if she suicidal or depress. There are many side effect of depression that makes people do stupid thing. Sighing I went to a dresser and grabbed some clean clothes. Before grabbing the guy and hauling him to the bathroom as she was about to protest.

"It's okay," I said reassuring, "I'll take it from here. You go and rest."

She looks at me cautionary guessing I was trying to gain favorite points. Till her eyes rested on the mocking jay pin that Madge gave me.

"Mocking jay." She whispered looking shock through her green eyes. Then she gave an over exaggerated groan smacking herself in the forehead. "Try not to do anything juvenile"

After that she left. I gave a chuckled before taking Haymitch into the bathroom and rested him in the shower. The old man still unconscious in an uncomfortable position.

God help me now.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter coming up and please leave a review.**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	5. Chapter 5: Sober Deal

**_Whispering Fire_**

**Chapter five**

**Sober deal**

Siobhan's POV

The door pounding woke me up from my sleepless slumber, opening my eyes to find my room engulfed in morning grey. I turned over to go back to sleep, but the pounding on the door got louder, "Up and at 'em sleeping beauty." Haymitch voice blunders out.

I groaned flinging the covers over me and went back to bed. The door creaks some as the person came in. Before I could react, the covers were thrown off and cold water poured over me. I shrieked from the coldness and ice cubes slide down my chest. Looking up to see a laughing Haymitch hugging himself in place.

"What the hell, Haymitch!" I yelled getting out of bed. Luckily I wore pajamas.

"Paybacks a bitch, sweetheart." He said.

"Asshole," I muttered, grabbing some clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom till spotting the clock. "It's only 6:30!"

"Early bird gets the worm." He sang walking out.

"Haymitch!" I bellowed doing a back kick hard on him, but he grabbed my foot and turns me around and pushes me towards the bathroom. _What the hell, is he sober?_

"Got spunk, I see." He said before pushing me into the bathroom and tossed some clothes at me. "We need to work on that."

"Haymitch!" I exclaimed once more. "Get out of my room!"

"Don't take too long, Siobhan." Haymitch chuckled taking himself out. God there are times I hate that man and prefer him buzzed or drunk than sober. For when he is sober he picks on me. Giving out an aggravated groan, I took a quick shower washing my hair and then got dress. Since the dress smelled liked vomit, I changed into black leggings and a grey short dress with a red thick belt and flats. Then headed out towards the dining car, where I found Haymitch shoving down food, and pouring some alcohol into his juice. I shook my head disappointed.

"All these years and you can't limit your drink for Mark." I said taking a seat across from him.

He stopped and looks at me. The word ashamed veiled his grey eyes. Then he shook his head, "There are thing you can't stop. Drugs are easy but alcohol . . . can be a friend. You'll see someday, if you survive."

He's right alcohol, was nothing compare to morphling, victors who spend their fortunes on drugs to get away from reality. But as I watch Haymitch drink his daily poison. I wondered if this was his escape or his personal punishment. To protect other or himself in the isolation of bitterness like any alcohol beverage. And to hear and see this as the sober man drank away from this world, made me sad. From all the outcomes from the other victors, some went and live a normal life while others sold themselves to the Capital. For example Finnick Odair, handsome fellow who won the games at ages fourteen. Young and dashing, it wasn't till two years later when he turned sixteen that he would use his fame to be a womanizer, a profit towards woman who would pay to be to have him. District 6 victors waste their lives on drugs for being the medical district. Though I wonder what other district victors do to wallow in their misery. To be tormented on the lives they destroy. And watching Haymitch drink away, make me wonder when his body would give away and shut down and die?

"Better eat girl." Haymitch muttered out. "Cause ya need to look your best for the crowd."

I nodded and took my plate and started filling it with food, some hash browns, eggs, and some fruit, grabbing an orange. I had them a few times, but there hard to get, for once word gets out on them they disappear. I took a bite of it when a waiter came up and set a mug full with creamy, brown liquid and white islands in it. I stare at it confused. It's not tea that is for sure, coffee? I tasted coffee and I would prefer tea than coffee. Haymitch laughed at my stare.

"Why not drink it, girl." He said.

Caution, I took hold of the mug, it was warm and brought the cup to my lips to take a small sip. A hot creamy sweet liquid dripped and dance around my tongue that I coo in pleasure taking another sip. "What is this?"

"Hot chocolate, miss." The waiter said setting another mug down. Soon Effie came in taking her seat and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning Siobhan, had a good night sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, until somebody decided to pour freezing water on me." I said then shot daggers at the cause of the troubles. The man just snickered taking another gulped.

"Haymitch, why did you do that?" Effie scolded.

"Payback's a bitch." The man replied.

We groan and went back to our breakfast when Gale decided to join us, wearing black slack a green tee shirt and the pin on his collar. "Morning everybody,"

"Morning Gale." I greeted back.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Haymitch said waving gale to sit down. My companion eyes widen to see so much food on the table before a small frown showed on his lips. This much food can serve at least five families. So to change the subject, I shoved the rich brown cup in front of him.

"They call it hot chocolate," I said. "It's delicious."

He took a sip of the liquid chocolate; he gave a hum and continued to drink it till it was all gone. I chuckled when he received a chocolate mustache. I grabbed a napkin and lean some. "You got some on you."

"Oh um, yeah." He blushed a little embarrass as I wiped the chocolate of his face.

A giggle came out from his fluster moments then went back to eating, till my stomach as full to the brim. I laid back and analyses the company in the room. Gale was still eating if not slowly. Probably thinking of his family and regretting how he's eating in prosperity and they are eating game. Haymitch soon was on his third round of spiked juice no longer paying attention to his meal. Another wave of disappointment on watching this. Wishing Mark could make an intervention on his friend before Haymitch gets alcohol poisoning in his system. So I decided to make a conversation.

"So Haymitch, got any advice for us?"

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," he said bursting out laughing. Clenched my fist almost drawing blood in anger. From all the commitment I and my uncle done for this man and he thinks he can treat me like garbage.

"Oh that's funny," Gale said. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass from Haymitch hand as it shattered on the floor in a pool of crimson. "Only not to us."

Haymitch huffed and about to punch Gale in the face. But he caught the attack and twisted Haymitch's wrist. The man gave a yelp when Gale pushed him back into his chair. In defeat he reached out for his flask, but a caught it fast and through it across the room, bull eye on one of the circular decoration. I brace myself ready to take hit, already having enough of these types of morning with this man. But it never came. Instead we see him slouch back on his chair arms cross.

"Well, what's this?" Haymitch murmured. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Gale and I sat back down in our seats while Effie excused herself, leaving us with our mentor.

"Can you throw this knife instead of my flask?" He asked handing me a sharp knife. I know how to slice and dice but never throw. I balanced out its weight and aimed it at the same target. With one good swing, I threw the knife across the room and on center of the circle. I stood flabbergasted, I never knew I was capable with throwing knifes. Hell, I can't get a bull eye with an arrow. He asks the same with Gale as he throws the knife and aims it above mine.

"Stand over here. Both of you," Haymitch ordered, pointing center of the compartment. We followed and listen as he circled around us like some predator, checking everything from our bodies and faces. I practically felt naked. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seems fit and muscular for you boy. While you missy… tall and lean. And once the stylist gets hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

We didn't question him on that. There are times The Hunger Games show interest with best looking tributes, and they seem to catch the sponsor's interest just like Odair.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll try to be sober enough to help you." Haymitch propose as he stared at Gale straight in the face. For some reason, Haymitch was going to help me. Because I'm his only friend's nieces and Uncle Mark always say friends forever hold a helping hand to the Underwood family.

"Fine," Gale said. "So you'll help us in the arena on the best strategy for the Cornucopia?"

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylist. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist."

"What do you-"I started.

"Don't resist," Haymitch confirmed. He bends down and picked up his flask off the floor and leaves the cart. "I feel more sorry for you shrew than the boy." As the door swung open and shuts instantly as the lights go out.

_I'm doomed!_

_.o0o._

Gale's POV

We stood in the dark as the train travels through a tunnel. Being dark for sometimes as we rode through the mountain. It was the Rocky Mountains that got the rebels a disadvantage in the war. Siobhan and I stood in silence as the train speed forward. I could hear her breathe irregular, and then remembered Siobhan had a fear with in underground cavern. Since our dads died and the school field trip in the mines. We were about fifteen and the school wanted us to know what our future was going to be like. Siobhan didn't want to go, but the teacher forced her on the elevator. I would never think she would be claustrophobic. Until I realize she was hyperventilating to the extreme, that we discovered she had an episode. Miners said children who lost their parent experiences these episodes. Even my brother Vick did as well before he got used to it.

Without thinking, I grabbed her shaking hand, and brought her into a hug. "Its okay, Siobhan. It's okay. We're not in the mines. Just passing through the mountains, just breathe."

She stopped shaking and wrapped her arms around me. "Sorry."

"What for?" as we pulled apart. The train started slowing down.

"You know." She said looking down ashamed.

"It's alright to be afraid." I said grabbing her shoulder, "It proves you're human."

She sighs and bright lights brighten the compartment. We couldn't help it, and ran up towards the window to see the Capital of Panem. The dictator city. For second in all from the sights, till flashes of lights brought me out from my daze to going back into hating the Capitol. I'll give these spoil jerk credit on architecture, but everything else, I hate them.

When we pulled at the station, to see people hurry toward the tributes train, I stepped away from the window. Disgusted by their excitement, waiting for us to fight to the death and die. Siobhan held her ground though, waving her hand and putting on a happy face. Like she actually wanted to come here, as she flirts with the crowd. She gave a wink and stopped when the train pulled in to a complete stop. Making her lose balance again, but able to catch herself this time; when out of the animals view.

She turned and stared at me and shrugged, "You never know that one can be rich and sponsor us."

I could no longer understand Siobhan anymore. Since this morning she didn't act all political or conservative like she always does when we talk about this place. Maybe I don't truly know her at all, but I know she wants to live. Except she has accepted death, and she going to enjoy her given chance before she dies and wants me to win. Her dedicated look, her obligation to help Haymitch with Mark, but the tossed his spirit away, and waving at the paparazzi.

Trying to figure out her plan on this, why she's being so cooperative. Like my earlier guess and what Mark said yesterday. She has accepted death. She's already setting an example of preparing for the outcome but knowing her. If she's going to die, she'll die with honor and prove the Capitol doesn't own her. I scowled watching her leave the room, getting whatever she needed leaving me alone.

Siobhan was never planning to be my enemy, she was still my friend. However what type of friendship does her willing to give towards the games. The one to aid then leave or to take a grenade for me? At the moment I started to think, she might be the most selfless girl on the face of this earth. Well that's going to change, and I'm going to make sure of it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey thanks for reading the chapter. So you know I'm following the original plot only instead in Katniss POV but Siobhan and Gale POV but I told you before there are going to be alteration. You can see I'm having some difficulties with Gale's attitude in the story though thanks for still reading. And sorry for the grammar. But hey no bodies perfect. Hell even I found an error in my Spanish on the word and it's supposed to be y but they put me for a section. Also I'll try to post some pictures like I always do.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	6. Chapter 6: Impression!

**_Whispering Fire_**

**Chapter six**

**Impression!**

_For the love of God!_ It hurts, it really hurts, and I thought having dust chili peppers burn. I was so and utterly wrong. It was having your hair ripped from your skin, every single hair from your body. Sure I shaved my legs before during the summer and spring. But to get a bikini wax done everywhere other than my head, damn it hurts. Venia ripped another stripped of wax fabric from my leg, tearing underneath my inner thigh. I had to bite my tongue to not scream, and already I'm tasting blood in my mouth.

"Sorry!" she squeaked in her high pitched voice in her Capitol accent. "You're just so hairy!"

"Well not as hairy as the last one." Octavia noted, as she ripped another strip on my arms.

_Do not complain. Do not complain._ I keep telling myself this over and over like broken record. Remembering Haymitch advice to not resist; they're just doing their job to make me look pretty. OUCH! Does having to look pretty mean pain? I feel like a pluck bird or skinned animal at the moment. I bet Gale is having the time of his life. Since I heard from Haymitch saying he'll just get wax in the face. Why, oh why does the Capitol have to be so damn flamboyant?

Also how long have I been in the Remake Center, more than five hours of this torture? Including I haven't seen my damn stylist. Supposedly he's not interested in see a dirty girl until his prep team is done cleaning them up. As they burned my clothes scrubbing me down thoroughly that my skin was raw with greasy foam, having a manicure and pedicure and most of all ripping every single hair off my body. If this was District 12, I'll be tearing heads. But not here! Not anywhere when a guard outside the door holding a gun.

Venia made a sympathetic look or tried to. "Good news, though. This is the last one. Ready?" I grabbed Octavia's hand, watching as they place the wax paper over my private area. Oh god not there, by Panem continent not there. That's just wrong! Before I could reject she ripped fast and hard.

"OOWW!" I screamed in pure agony, my legs jerk crossing them and curled towards me. Tears fell down my cheek as a stinging sensation followed. Octavia removed her hand and patted my head.

"You're doing very well," said the only male name Flavius as he applies his lips stick. "If there is one thing we can't stand, its whiners. Though that's excuse on the last part. Grease her down!"

At that command Venia and Octavia applied lotion on my very raw sensitive skin, it sting at first but soothed the burning feeling away. Then they pulled away my robbed and tossed my of the message table and told he to hold still. I don't know what worst Katniss pointing an arrow at you or three fashionista holding tweezers to pluck out any remaining hair. I felt embarrass and self-conscious of my body that the urge to cover myself was at thought; but I forced my hands down to my side. '_Remember what Haymitch said._ However I still feel violated. Octavia made a whine in seeing a scar on my knee that was in shape of a cross. I hold little knowledge on that burn other than my father saying I was clumsy by the fire place.

The three stepped back and admire their work as Flavius spokes making the others laughed. "Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!"

'_Why I ought to'-_ clenching my fist hard, '_No Siobhan, he's not worth it. Save it for the Games.'_

Taking a deep breath and put on a smile, "Thank you, I feel so clean and lighter now. We don't have much in District Twelve."

That won them completely, "Of course, you don't, you poor darling!" Octavia said clasping her hands together.

"But don't worry," Venia said. "By the time Cinna is through with you, you're going to be absolutely gorgeous!"

"We promised! You know, now that we've have gotten rid of all the hair and filth, you're not horrible at all!" Flavius encouragingly added. "Let's call Cinna!"

'_Find a happy place. Find a happy place. Find a happy place!" _I thought to myself continuously. As I watch them dart out the white room like a bunch of squirrels. God, I'm surrounded by idiots, though it difficult to hate them. They're just doing their job without knowing how they are annoying me to the extreme breaking point. And yet I babysit for a living and children at home behave better than these goofballs.

The doors open and a man came in. he was young but his appearance is _normal._ Instead of altering his body to some extreme color or dying anything in wasted chemical induce products. This man had a copper tone hair that might be his natural hair color and tan skin. He wore simple all black clothes and metallic gold eyeliner that brought his hazel eyes. This surprised me. He couldn't be Cinna's my stylist? He was simple, not over exaggerated in the Capitol hideous fashion.

"Hello, Siobhan. I'm Cinna, your stylist," he said in a smooth voice that lacked the Capitol accent. Okay, what's going on? Is he from District 8 the sewing area? Because I was inspecting someone flamboyant, someone who spends countless money on plastic surgery, someone who thinks that kids from the district are a slab of meat.

"Hi," I said cautiously.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" he asked, walking around my naked body, not touching me, but his eyes on my skin made me shiver.

"Are you here to make me pretty?" I asked on impulse.

"We're here to make an impression." Cinna said his fingers traced the slight burn I had on my right hand from boiling water.

"You're new, aren't you? Not like the other stylist I've seen on T.V." I stated.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," Cinna said.

"So newbie's get District Twelve," I said. New comers generally get the last district.

"I asked for District Twelve," he said without any further explanation. That took the smug look off my face. Alright, I like this guy. He proved that he wasn't all fashion freaks. He picked up the robe and handed it to me. "Why you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

So I put on my robe, adjusting my necklace as I follow him through the doors and into a sitting room. We sat on plush velvet couches staring out into the open city through the glass wall. I walked dumb amazed, to actually see the Capitol in person not through pictures or footage. The Architecture amazes me than anything else when it comes to structure building. Cinna invited me to sit down as he takes the one across from me pressing a button on the coffee table. The top split and relived our lunch, but also a tea set. Out of habit I went toward the tea and started sorting two cups.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Yes please," he chuckled out of my habit though amazed how elegantly I set up the tea like it was a rare traditional dance. It was, depending on the tea. "How despicable we must seem to you,"

I stopped pouring the tea and looked him in the eye. Does he think I rationalize that all of the citizens of the Capitol are evil? Sure, my friend Katniss thinks they are rotten lot of them are despicable, including Gale. But I was taught better from my uncle to be a lady.

"Never judge a book by its cover." I said handing him a glass. "Not to be frank, but it's not you but the government I consider is despicable."

"No matter," Cinna said accepting the tea and took a sip. "So Siobhan, about your costume for the opening ceremony." My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Gale. And our current thought is not to dress you in complementary costumes," he said that I stopped moving and listen. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

I practically dropped my cup as it fell onto the floor. District Twelve wasn't the best topic when it comes to the scheme on theme. We were a miner district. Digging up for Coal and maybe if we're lucky other rich minerals. So what you can think of was miner jumpsuits and big fat helmet with a light center holding pick axe. Not an interesting outfit to the Capitol, that stylist made their costumes looks skimpy or naked cover in coal dust. It was always humiliating and doesn't win the crowd.

"So what, Gale be dress like a coal miner and I naked cover in black dust?" I asked begging to any higher being that it doesn't happen.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that the coal miner thing is overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it's our job to make District Twelve tributes unforgettable." Cinna replied a slight smirk on his lips.

_Lord please help me now. I'm going to be naked that's for sure. _I thought.

"So rather than focused on the coal mining itself, we're going too focused on the coal."

'_Add the black powder and dust'_ taking a sip of tea.

"And what do we do with coal? We burn it."

I took a big gulp of tea this time.

"You're not afraid of fire, are you, Siobhan?"

Instantly I spewed and choked on my tea while my reaction made Cinna grin.

.o0o.

A few hours later, I was dressed in what supposed to be the most sensation or the deadliest outfit in the opening ceremonies. I wore leather what it seems to be a leather jumpsuit that covers from the neck down. Fresh black leather boots laced to my knees, a fluttering cape made of fiery colors and golden headpiece that defies the costume. Cinna planned to light them on fire just before our chariot rolled onto the streets.

"It's not real flames, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe." Cinna assured me.

But what the hell is _Synthetic Fire?_ You can't replicate fire unless you use some computer graphics other than that. People can tell what real fire is and what's fake. I gave Cinna my neutral face that scares many people from home. He gave a nervous chuckle as he did my makeup. He didn't put on much only enough to highlight my face and put my hair in a many twisted bun. The same style Uncle Mark did to my hair before I was reaped. I touched it gently shocked.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," Cinna said dreamily as he adjusted my necklace. "Siobhan, Ladyof Fire_."_

I stared at Cinna to realize I have met my doppelgänger. For the man calm and normal demeanor was a complete mask of an insane mad hatter. Before I started freaking out I am relieved when Gale showed up, dress identical as my costume only his headdress was more of a crown than a tiara. He asked me if I known that we are going to be light on fire, and I nodded. While Cinna, Portia and they prep team giddy if not excited to set us to flames. Though I notice that Cinna wasn't showing his excitement really well for he was weary. He got to be otherwise District Twelve's tributes are going to be BBQ before the gong is struck.

Afterwards we were taken to our chariots at the bottom of the Remake Center last one's in the back. As everyone got ready for tonight's opening ceremony, as the chariot were going to be pulled by trained horses. Portia and Cinna adjusted our body and the capes into position so that our capes can consult each other.

"What do you think?" I asked quietly to Gale. "About the fire?"

"I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine," he muttered out.

"Agreed," I said, "Hope we can get them off before they cook us alive."

"Well, it's probably payback from killing and cooking the animals." Gale replied. We look at each other for a moment and chuckled. Karma can be cruel sometimes.

"Guess Haymitch is missing the show?" Gale noted. "Probably drinking."

"Yeah, he was supposed to protect us. It was torture with my prep team, they skinned me alive with bikini was." I shudder to that.

"We're going to be light on fire in a few minutes and your thinking about being shaved?" Gale asked astonished. A minute later he was laughing up a storm. "I feel sorry for ya, I just had to get my faces wax."

"Really?"

"Yeah, want to feel?" as he leaned forward so I can touch his face where beards and whiskers grow. He was smoothed as a babies bum.

"Now imagine that all over my body?" I said.

Okay that didn't sound right, for his face turned bright red. Before I could correct myself the music started as it blasted loud in our ears and the Capitol. The doors open and it was showed time from our parade of twelve districts to the city circle and finial The Training Center where it will be our home and/ prison. The other tributes when out some in fabulous costume such as District 1 cover in silver paint and so follow by the other districts. When we got close we got closer to the doors, Cinna appeared with a lighter.

"Here we go then," he said, as he ignites the capes. Immediately I grabbed Gale's arm embracing to feel the fire burning my skin. Only there was no heat. A vibrating tickling sensation. Cinna sighed in relieve as he climbed down before lighting the headdress. "It works. Now remember, head's high. Smile. They're going to love you."

After he said this he jumped off the chariot and yelled something at us. Except the music was louder than words.

"What's he saying?" I asked examining the ablaze flakes from our capes. Then at Gale to see him like an ancient God of Fire that of Apollo I read about.

"He said, keep holding hands." Gale guessed. He grabbed my hand and entwines our fingers together. I felt a blush rise and dusted over my cheeks but didn't say anything other than stare throughout the city. The audiences are in for a surprise, except it quickly changes in cheering our district number. Every person set their attention on us in glorious inferno. We must look like gods that came from heaven or rise and fall from the sun.

Cinna's words of smiling made me smile as I gave a victorious smile. However deep down I was freaking out, for my boots had a heel to it and the chariot motion made uneven to balance confidently. But the faint distress was being ignored as Gale put on a show by waving his other arm out. That it gave me some hope that he'll survive by gaining attention from the crowd.

Someone throws a rose at me. I caught it in time and gave a delicate sniff to smell its rare fragrance. Since it was the first time I ever smelled a rose. It was faint but I could smell it. I sniffed it again and blow a kiss at the direction back to the location the rose came from. Instantly hundreds of hands reached out and bought it. I giggled and gave a wink, making a few teenage boys faint. It wasn't until I started losing my balance when we reached the city circle. Gale was about to let go from holding my hand but I gripped his hand tighter.

"Don't let me go," I said. "I might fall and trip over my heels."

His grey eyes sparkled in humor. "Okay," he replied as he kept hold of my hand but a little tighter it felt strange holding his hand this long, but I like it for some reason. It was odd that Cinna would present us holding hands, though it wasn't right to present us as a team before going to the arena to kill each other. After the loop of the City Circle and pulled to a stopped in front of President Snow mansion. Gale gripped my hand tighter almost cutting Circulation. He if not everybody from the districts hated this man.

Once the National Anthem played and a quick cut of cameras rolling before the twelve chariots headed off towards the training center. Once inside Cinna and Portia ran up and helped us remove the burning capes and headdress as they extinguished them out. Gale got down and offered a hand. I took it and jumped down. Only to regret it as I tripped over the heels. But Gale never let go and caught me in time.

"You're right, those heels can trip you," As he gave a laugh.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me." I said, letting go of his hand and fleck my stiff fingers. "Didn't want to fall flat on my face."

"You're welcome," Gale said then gave smirk. "You should wear flames more often. They suit you _Lady of Fire."_

"Why thank you, _Lord of Flames."_ I said, giving an easy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back I felt giddy and turned around to see if there was anything I can do to help Cinna.

.o0o.

_Gale's POV_

She kissed me! Siobhan kissed me on the cheek. I watched her walk away towards Cinna before tripping over the heels again. She gave an angry groan and yanks the boots off. I chuckle; there are times you got to love this girl. And her expression of annoyance is entertaining to watch.

I scratched my head till someone bumped into me. Looking down to see it was the little girl from District 11. She reminded me of my brother and cousin Prim. It's a shame and it gets me angry that the Capitol would put kids, KIDS into this barbaric game. The girl fell onto the ground and landed on her bottom. I bent down to offer a hand.

"Hey, you all right?" I asked, she looked at me shocked and scared. "You don't need to be scared. My name's Gale. What's your name?"

She accepted my hand and I pulled her up. "My name's Rue."

"Rue," I repeated. "What a pretty name."

"Not like your friends." She stated, looking at Siobhan as she helped Portia fold the capes. They were laughing. "Is she your girlfriend?"

_I wish,_ I thought then answered, "Nah, we're just friends. She's really nice why you don't say hello to her."

Rue nodded, as she skipped along towards Siobhan, but stop to face me. "I like your pin."

_My pin?_ Touching it to realize my pin was there. I almost had forgotten it on the train. My fingers traced the mocking jay. Then it hit me what the pin symbolizes. I looked up to see my friend talked to Rue as the giggled. Once Rue district partner Thresh went up to collect her. I saw Siobhan watch in shame and determination. And I was going to try and protect her till our alliance ends.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''

**Thanks for reading, leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Avox?

**_Whispering Fire_**

**_Chapter seven_**

**Avox?**

We were in our loft on the twelfth floor and when I saw the sofa, immediately I laid faced down on the leather interior. It was different from the other rooms we been to since we came to the Capitol. The floor was made out of cider wood, the furniture black or stained black while everything else seemed sheik. To sheik for my liking but I didn't say anything. Gale chuckled, before lifting my legs up and let them rest on his lap. Though when everyone starting having a short conversation in gratitude to our stylist. Effie spoke, talking coal turning into pearls. Coal pressurized into pearls. I'm okay with her now, simply ignore her idiocy compliment on our district unless, she starts talking about herself or previous tributes before Gale and I. Then I start loathing her. She doesn't understand the concept how it hurts to mourn and live our lives while they died. Anyway our appearances have made us a hit sensation.

I wasn't paying attention to anyone as I looked out the window to see the cities light. But frown for I couldn't see the stars. It pains my heart to see no stars, for it was how I can remember my father. Through the stars and know that he and mom are watching over for me.

". . . How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district."

BARBRISM? Sitting up, glaring at the woman who picked our names from a bowl to send us to the slaughter house for her city entertainment. How dare she! She thinks we might as well be savages? Standing up and kindly excused myself to my district friends and stylist and marched over to my room. Or what I think was my room. It was big but I didn't care, as I stormed into the bathroom and looked at myself. The Lady of Fire stood in the mirror not Siobhan Underwood. Angry, I ripped off the garment and rushed myself in the shower to watch away the residents of the Capitol.

Leaning over the tile wall, I punched my hand on it hard. Then I grabbed my hand in my hair and yanked the clip out, letting dirty blond hair loose from it confines and am free.

"They don't own me." I muttered to myself. "They do not own me."

"You're right," Cinna's voice spokes out, "They do not own you. You own yourself."

I turned around to find his back turn from me to give privacy. He held out a towel from behind his back along with a black dress with a fire print on the hem. Turning off the water, getting dress, and then face Cinna, "I'm decent."

He turned around and gave an assuring smile. He offered a hand, which I accept and lead me out. "Why don't we get some fresh air?"

Confused by his statement till he took me to the elevator and press the top floor. We were on the roof, as it blow hard against out body, but I didn't care. To smell and breathe fresh air brought me some peace of mind. As I slouch down on the floor bringing my legs towards my chest and gaze at the cities light. Cinna soon follow and sat down next to me. We just watch the cities light.

"Question, are we allow on the roof?" I asked. "Would somebody try to, I don't know. ... Try and commit suicide?"

Cinna shook his head no as he grabs a pebble and tossed it over the roof. Well, somebody is going to have a hard headache. However not even three seconds the rocked bounced back. My mouth dropped.

"The building has a force field. So no one can hurt themselves if they have an irrational decision." Cinna said. He wrapped an arm around me. "Do you miss your home?"

"Not yet," I truly said. I was still overwhelmed in what just happen in the last twenty-four hours. Then I looked up to see a glow of orangey yellow mixed into the twilight sky. "I do miss the stars."

"Yes, I miss them to." Cinna agreed. "They hold wonders. Great balls of fires that linger in the skies."

I nodded and looked down analyzing my necklace; the red power substance. Just holding it as I felt the warm glass case become hotter than before. I miss my Uncle Mark; never have an experience a full day without him. Is he okay or worry about me? I know he has to stay strong for the miners, children of the Seams and also for Haymitch. Sighing, as a tear fell on its own. An arm wrapped around my shoulder as Cinna held me, either to keep me warm or for comfort.

"Run_, run, run away_

_Buy yourself another day_

_A Cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear_

_So low and only you can hear_

_Run, run, run and hide_

_Somewhere no one else can find_

_Tall trees bend their leaves pointing where to go_

_Where you will still be alone_

_Don't you fret, my dear_

_It'll all be over soon_

_I'll be waiting here for you"_

Cinna sang softly into my ear. A common folk song back home that mothers would sing to their children when they've come of reaping age. It was practically banned to sing in the open, though in the Hob, a group of people would sing these songs to entertain the folks. Before he could continue Effie came up and told us it was time for dinner and that I'll catch a cold. Although she complained about how her wig was getting ruin do the winds. Right, she wouldn't want her tribute catch a cold instead of being murdered. So we went down stairs and gather around the table full of food. I sat between Gale and Cinna. So far they were the only too I can trust right now. A young man in white came up and offered wine but I kindly refused. He came back again with another wine glass but it wasn't full with wine but another liquid that sparked.

"It's sparkling cider," Cinna said. "It's like juice only bubblier."

This time I kindly accepted and took a sip. It was sweet and bubbly that I liked it almost as I like the hot chocolate. Soon Haymitch joined us for dinner was being served. He looked a little bit sober than this morning, except he doesn't reject a glass of wine. Buzzed, he's buzzed, or close to it. At least he's holding his end of the bargain.

Dinner went out well, having Cinna and Portia here balanced out the chaos with Effie and Haymitch. As we had our course meal, though I didn't have much of an appetite at the moment, so I ate half that was on my plate for each course. I notice how the servants were quiet and filling out every body's plate and wine glass. But I notice one of the servants tried to avoid our side of the table.

Soon dessert came out as a girl set a fantastic cake on the table and lights it. It blazed like sparklers on special if not rare holidays. Though what makes it burn, probable edible alcohol? Gale stiffens and stared at the girl.

"Hey, I know you!" Gale said. He was pale, almost green like he has seen a ghost as he stared at the red head girl, whose eyes widen. The young woman shook her head in denial, but if Gale knows her then.

The adults look at Gale with question from his outburst, watching him closely.

"Don't be ridicules, Gale. How could you know an Avox?" Effie snapped. "The very thought. Probably had too much wine."

"What's an Avox?" I asked concern and pity the girl as she left.

"Someone who had committed a crime. They cut out her tongue so she can't speak," Haymitch said. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you know her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," Effie added. "Of course you don't really know her."

Gale stiffens and looked down ashamed. "It must be the wine? I'm going to bed."

"Okay Gale," Portia said in sympathy.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it."

Gale nodded and left for his room. I had a slice of cake, but unable to take a third bite. So I made another slice for Gale and excused myself. I headed up towards Gale's room and knocked. There was no response so I peek in and saw Gale by the window, looking down at the city in distaste. So walking up behind him setting the plate down on a table then gave him a hug from behind wrapping my arms around him. He stiffens at first and then sighs.

"Want to talk?" I asked and felt him nodded. So I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the roof. We walked up towards the railing at the edge of the roof. We watch the buzz life of the city, as you hear the cars, random shots, and other noises. "So what happen down there? I know you're not buzzed so care to explain."

Gale sighed, "It was a few months ago. Katniss and I were hunting when we saw two people running towards us. Thought they were peacekeepers but they weren't, yet they weren't from Twelve. Guess they were from the Capitol. They were running away desperately from something. We were going to lend them aid till a hovercraft showed up. So we hide under the rocks. . . They tossed a net at the Avox girl from dinner and reeled her in like an animal while her friend . . . . They just speared him and dragged his body back. And I couldn't do anything. For all that I knew . . . if I did something then they would do the same thing on Katniss and me. But I always wonder what happen to them . . . to her."

Suddenly he slammed his fist on the rail. "Now I hate this place even more. They just maimed her tongue. Make her a slave. That's what we are to them Slaves."

"Gale." I whispered almost scared. Just hearing his story and seeing the Avoxs, reminded me why I was here. Not to be a model or anything. But to die in a bloodiest death towards the Capitol savage entertainment. And if anybody tried to rebel again, the district would be just like District 13. Bombed and forgotten. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. We stayed like this for some time, holding onto Gale he went through his memories.

.o0o.

Gale's POV

The weights on my shoulder lighten up when I told Siobhan this. I shouldn't have told her, yet she wanted to know. She has good examination including on someone state of drinking. But it scared her of my rage. I hardly snapped in front of anyone other than Katniss. We have our moments. I sigh and grabbed Siobhan hand, they were cold. So I turned around and put my coat over her shoulders. She accepted it and gazed out the city. She looked disappointed and yet amazed.

"How can something that looks so magnificent, be so cruel, and yet deviant at the same time?" She asked her green eyes in a daze.

"They just do." I said. She nodded and started humming some song that I've never heard before. The space between us was comfortable. But I got a few questions. "Hey Siobhan-"

"Yeah Gale?"

"Your uncle came and visited me."

"He did," she sighed. "What did he say?"

"He said that we should team up until it comes down to the final rounds."

"So _he _wants us to be allies?"

"Yeah, if that's okay?"

"We'll see." She breathed in her neutral state.

So I just blurted out. "What do you know about the _Grim?"_

Siobhan stiffen shocked as she heard me saw it. She looked at me wide eyes till getting the concept that Mark told me. She pointed her finger. "You drank the tea."

"Yeah, didn't know it could hold our fate."

She sighed, "The grim is the mark of death. However it's not just any death. It takes form of a giant dog, one of the darkest omens in fortune telling; an omen of death"

No thoughts or words when Siobhan said this. Mark gave his definition but to hear Siobhan said it made me shivered.

"So, I'm going to die by being mauled by a giant dog?" I teased, trying to make up a joke to lighten the mood. However Siobhan didn't respond. She was dead serious on the subject. But there was something else.

"It's not just the drinker who fortune is told." She said in monotone. "But also the teller: either you or I is going to die. And quite frankly…it's you I want to win."

Her words struck me hard as she said this. It was stupidly to hear her confess such words that I don't want to hear from a friend. She looked at me and then left. When she reached the door she paused.

"There's an electric force field so don't try to do anything stupid." The door closed and she was gone.

I stood there for a moment smacking my fist on the damn rail, only to slide off the other side and be stung shooting back hard at me. Smack down on my face. What the hell was that? As I examine my hand since it felt numb. Grabbing a pebble I tossed it over the edge and it was deflected again. I growled. The Capitol was treating us like animals.

So marching back inside back to my room to find the Avox girl picked up the damn costume. I wanted to apologize for possibly everything that got her into trouble. For a bruise rested on her cheek. But I remember I couldn't speak to her unless it was a command. This is stupid. They were treating their own people like animals.

"Hey, sorry," I said. "Was supposed to give that to Portia . . . Can you give that to her?"

She avoided eye contact, giving a small nod and headed out the door. I truly wanted to say sorry about everything. Sorry I couldn't help her in the wood, sorry for the loss of her friend. Sorry that I let the Capitol kills the guy and mutilates her without doing anything. Damn it!

I kicked off my shoes and sat on the bed in the dark. My head resting in my hands, lost in thought. I despised the Capitol; hate them to the very core of their sick and twisted ways. And I can't do nothing but follow along and play their games. I grabbed hold of the pin and traced the mocking jay on it. Remembering how jabberjay and mockingbirds breed together, and how the rebellion smack dab the Capitol, with lie.

I sighed again. I want to survive and go home, win the games and give my family a better life. But then what about Siobhan? She's willing to die for me to win, but not from my hands that's for sure. Her day in glamour was enough for her before she went back to the topic at hand. She has accepted death, but there was something else, I don't know what it is. She wants me to win, except me . . . I don't know what to call it. But I really like her; that I would die so she can win. She can scavenge while I can hunt. She knows plants and herbs while I know how to snare. She can throw a knife and I can shoot a bow.

"Damn it," I breathed lying down on my bed with a thump. "Catnip, I wish you were here."

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Wow I'm on a roll with Whispering Fire.**

**Song: Kingdom Come by The Civil Wars**


	8. Chapter 8: Training

**_Whispering Fire_**

**Chapter eight**

**Training**

Siobhan's POV

"Rise and shine, sweetheart!" sang Haymitch as he flung the covers off the bed, only this time he didn't pour any water. Just tossed a pillow in my face, I groan in protest.

Turning over and buried my face in the pillow hoping to suffocate myself. It's sober Haymitch. And when he's sober, he picks if not bullies me until he gets a drink. I can't believe the effort Mark puts to get this man sober only to have a catalyst effect on me being the victims. Haymitch gave a gruff and grabbed my leg and dragged me on the floor.

"No time for beauty sleep, girl." He started, "I promised Mark to at least get you to survive to the final five. So give me twenty push up, missy."

I groaned, starting doing pushups going up to twenty on the first set. Till Haymitch rolled me with his foot that I was on my back and he stomp on my foot; giving orders to do sit ups. So I did fifty sit up, and soon found myself doing pushups. It went like this for an hour and a half before on the last push up my arms gave away.

"Almost five hundred on each, Siobhan," Haymitch gruff. He knelt down and grabbed my arm to give a tender squeeze to feel the development of muscles. He gave a nod of approval before helping me up and shoved me into the bathroom. "Don't think we're done yet, sweetheart. This is just the beginning. Next we'll work on your fighting, so shower up fast."

I groaned and grabbed a set of gym clothes that were black red trim and a 12 on the left shoulder sleeve. Taking a quick shower before coming out to the living room to find the couch scooted away along with the coffee table. Confused in what's going on when the old man charge out of nowhere and started attacking me. I dodged in time, to avoid his heavy blows.

"That's it, keep dodging and tire your opponent out." He said, till lifting his leg up to do a kick. Out of reflex, I did the same, wrapping my leg around his and bring him down in seconds. In no time Haymitch was on the couch panting while I laid flat on my stomach groaning in pain. It was a fair out physically touching fight. Haymitch gave a laugh and rested his foot on my back. "And it's only eight o'clock."

"Jerk," I grumbled out from under my breath.

"Love you too." As he grabbed his flask and took a gulp of spirit, with a gentle kick I rolled on my back. "If you survive you can blame it on Mark . . . though if you die, then just haunt him to be a miserable old man like me."

"I might take your word on it." I said, before going back to sleep on the cold hard floor.

.o0o.

"Did I miss something?" Gale asked as he bid us a good morning. But his attire got me annoyed. Is Cinna actually doing the twin act or does the Capitol does uniform? Though I blushed some when I saw how his muscle flex. Oh god, I know he was physically developed but not that muscular.

"You slept through that entire ruckus?" I replied serious, been wondering why he hasn't showed for sober Haymitch boot camp. Point my finger at the mentor, "This guy has been torturing me since six o'clock."

"Oh shut up, at least we got some meat on those chicken bones." Haymitch muttered chewing down his stew.

Gale came up and pinched my arm. "Hey, he's right, there are actually some muscles."

"Gale!" I smacked him in the arm.

Gale chuckled and took a seat before starting eating his breakfast. Grumbling in annoyances, I pour myself some tea, though when I took a sip, I was fully awake. Blinking a few times, and examine the drink to realize it was caffeinated tea, not fruit or herbal tea. With a sigh, I took a few more sips before start eating some stew. It wasn't long when Haymitch finished his several servings and took out his flask giving a big gulp. Quickly examining him, to see what level of state he was on alcohol. Sober still.

"So let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"Why coach separately?" Gale asked.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," he said.

Gale exchanged me a look. "We practically know each other."

"So you can coach us together," I said which Gale nodded.

"All right, so give me some ideas of what you can do?" Haymitch said.

"We'll you know, I'm good with plants and herbs as well as a knife. Guess that's it." I said, ""unless you count making tea."

"Sorry, I don't. Gale. I already know you're strong and handy with a knife as well."

"I can hunt, with a bow and arrow. Also I can snare." Gale answered.

"How good?"

Gale thought about it before saying. "I'm alright."

I snorted getting their attention. "He's great, see him do it. He always pierced the arrow straight for the heart or head. And snares bunny so easily that the butcher buys them and even brought down a buck."

Gale looked surprise surprised on my announcement on his assessment skill, till scowling "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underestimate yourself."

"And what about you? I've seen you in gym. You're the fastest runner in our class." He snapped back. "Tell him that, or how you climbed the tallest tree to rescue a kid's cat. That's not anything."

"Yeah, I'm positive the arena would have trees but I don't think a track field course would be in the blueprints. It's not like I'll be able to use a weapon, you know it isn't." I shot back.

"She can fire a bow," he tells Haymitch, "She shot down a turkey a couple of months ago."

"Oh, and you think the Gamekeepers are going to mutate the other tributes into turkeys. A bird is different from Thresh or District 2 guy."

"Well what do you think archery is? Just stay in the trees or some higher location and kill from the sky. They wouldn't notice." Gale said almost raising his voice.

"So would you. If I get jumped then you have a better chance of living. You practically live in the woods." I stood up knocking down the chair, "We already know you're going to live longer. Hell, everybody in district twelve knows that you're victor material. You know the woods, how to hunt, and show no mercy to animals. Also you got something to live for, so shut up on giving me any credit, and . . . just shut up."

Suddenly a memory of us as kids going into the woods snare hunting while Katniss teaches us how to use a bow and arrow. A memory of Gale accidently cutting himself and I tended the wounds.

"But I always had someone to help me." Gale said his eyes flicker down to his hand where a scar from the cut forever marred his skin.

I just shrugged, "People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"Same for you."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

Haymitch took a deep breath and shook his head. "She has no idea. The effect she can have." What does he mean by that, what effects? "Well, then. Well, well, well, Gale, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during the private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of Archery. Are you good with trapping?"

"Like I said, I can snare." Gale muttered.

"That maybe significant in terms of floor," Haymitch said. "And, Siobhan, he's right, never underestimate your speed in the arena. Very often, agility and running is an advantage to a player. Along with your knowledge on plants, you can eat. In the training center, they will have other section on weapon. See if you can find one that holds a useful interest. The plan's the same for both of you. You go into group training. Spend time trying to learn something new. Throw a spear, swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save the showing off for your privet session. Are we clear?"

Gale and I nodded.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," Haymitch added. I was about to object, but the man slammed his fist on the table. "Every minute! It's not open discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator in ten minutes for training."

I bit my tongue, standing up and headed to the living room to wait for Effie. As I did so, I stare out the window to see the morning lights of day at the Capitol. Not understanding what is real and what is a dream. Truly I want to wake up now, to know I wasn't selected. I was set to my doom while Gale was now my enemy. However I can't hate or loath him not even think about killing him. He's my friend, and he did the most honorable cause to save his brother. But how on earth can we be friends if we're supposed to be enemies. Gale gave me credit on my abilities, but we knew between the two of us, he was better. And our adversaries' quotation will pop up soon. Now to work together and all that crap, to set what example? Friendship no longer exist in the Hunger Games; their alliances and then there's betrayal. Simple as that.

.o0o.

We were at the training center in preparations for the hunger games. Gale and I stick together as promise, but we hardly talked unless it was to ask a question. We only did so far on knot tying and snares. And as usual Gale got his compliments on his work. Though having a jealous moment, I pulled a prank by snaring him by the ankle and had he tripped. The art of pranking, Gale laughed to that, saying he might have deserved that for snaring me a few years again.

Crossing my arms over him, "An elephant never forgets or forgives."

Afterwards we went into camouflage. I practically enjoyed the station, mixing a combination of mud, clay, and berries to together. And then apply it on my arm along with weaving vines into the disguise. The trainer who runs the camouflage station was enthusiasm of my work. Gale thought it was cool till he made a snide remark only to get mud on his face.

"Jerk, you'll never know what we'll find in the arena." I growled out walking towards the sink washing my arm. Making the decision that camouflage is one of my strongest abilities.

"Okay, okay, let's just move one." Gale chuckled.

Throughout the day, we went to every station, from starting fires, knife throwing, and shelter. Things we used to back home. Gale improved on his hand to hand combat while I did on the tree climbing. I also learned how to use wires as well, slicing people's neck from behind, suffocating, and slitting the dummies throat. Though I keep noticing how one station was practically empty. There were targets and a table, but no bows, no arrows, knives or spears.

The Gamemakers appeared early around noon, all dress in purple robes. As they sat from above from the gymnasium, some wondering around while others drought down notes, while shoving their faces with treats. Though I felt their eyes on me and Gale throughout training, mostly Gale but I feel some fixated on me. During our training in the afternoon I kept staring at the empty station still curious.

A huge battle cry roar brought me out of my trance, to find District Two tribute Cato. Pierced his sword into the dummies chest, practically half the blade was in. I gulped becoming pale than ever before, setting down the herbs from the edible plant station. Gale saw this, and took my hand.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I consider Cato the number one threat." I blurted out.

Gale looks up and saw Cato do another swing of his sword, then surprisingly laughed. "Really, I consider Thresh to be a challenge."

We look where Thresh was by the weight station, lifting up more than two hundred pounds. That made me even paler. Quickly I ran towards the bathroom, close to vomiting in the stalls. Once done losing lunch, I came out only to be greeted by the Career girls. To meet Glimmer, Clove, and the girl from district four. They lean at the sink, with evil smiles. Immediately I put on a neutral deviant face. I know why they are here.

"We saw you with the climbing and trap station." Glimmer said. "You're good."

"Thanks." I said. "Your hold on a bow is okay, but you need to work on your aim."

"Enough chit chat," Clove said. "List Sio-han is it?"

"Siobhan," I corrected.

"Siobhan," Clove repeated making a mental note. "We want you to join us. You're good as any career I ever seen back at district two. So what do you say, we got your back and you got ours."

"What's the catch?" I had seen how Careers work on television. When they invite someone who isn't from their three districts, there's always a catch. They work together like some pack till the final eight. However they do a quick back stabbing at Cornucopia, during the bloodbath, then hunt down the others. "Why me? The girl from District five seems like an eligible partner?"

"But she doesn't have the skills on first aid." Girl from District four, Pearl was it? "Also climbing, and snaring."

I gave a huff, "Really, what about the food or resources after capturing Cornucopia?"

The girls paused, not thinking this threw on their trap. I smirk and decided to do something. So walking up to wash my hands, "Listen how about this; I don't kill you three if you don't kill me. We girls stick together. Come on, for five years the guys have been winning. Just us girl in our female cult, deal?"

They thought about it till Clove spoke. "So we don't kill you and you don't kill us. And what happens when it's just us remain in the final four?"

"Do you prefer a painful death or quick and easy?" I asked.

Clove smirked and started whispering to the girls ears, in agreement before she came up to shake my hand. It was firm and strict to the point. "So you know, I use knives and I can't wait to skin you alive."

"And I can't wait to slit your throat." I replied back.

"So it's settling then?" Glimmer spoke. "We watch out for one another till the final four?"

"Guess so?" Pearl said.

So with a final hand shake we went our separate ways. So now, I have a practical alliance with the female careers. They wouldn't kill me and I won't kill them till theirs only four us any of the tributes are left. Not fair game but it will do. So going back to Gale, he looked at me with concern.

"You feeling, better?"

"Peachy," I said till staring at the empty station.

Gale follows my stare, "we got thirty minutes before they close for the night. Want to take a look?"

I nodded. We walked up towards the station and surprised the train name Zeek.

"So what this station?" I asked staring at the table full of different sizes of tubes.

"Huh?" Zeek asked.

"The station?" Gale repeated.

"Oh sorry, you surprised me. No one ever wants to learn how to use a blowgun." Zeek said.

"Blowgun," I repeated.

Zeek nodded picking up a long thin hollow tube, "Here let me show you, first you put the dart in here. Try not to breathe it in, aim at you target and."

He took a deep breath and fired. A slither of a dart fired and punter the dummied chest. I was bewildered, by how deadly this handheld weapon work. Fascinated really.

Zeek handed me another Blowgun, telling me how to use it. It surprised me how light it was. Hardly five pounds or so. So loading the blowgun with a dart aiming at another dummy that hasn't been shot.

"Try aiming for the neck or head. Make's a quick kill." Zeek said.

I nodded and aimed for the neck. Taking a deep breath I blew into the pipe and fire the dart. In just a second the black slither was attached the dummy's neck and almost knocked it down. Shock on my first try, which I continued to fire, and shoot darts at the target until the pouch was empty. Out of thirty darts. Twenty five remain on the target from chest to nose or near center of the target.

I knew I just found my weapon.

.o0o.

Gale's POV

Siobhan seemed to find her weapon of choice; the blow gun. Just seeing her focused and determine to that long pole made me sigh in relief. Though shiver in fear. It was like a bow and arrow, only tinnier and deadlier. Zeek also mention that the last time anybody used the blowgun was at the 50th quarter quells. Said that a girl was lucky to get one and dipped the needles in some poison she created. Also gave a tip that if you show a great performance of the blowgun. Sponsors maybe get you poison darts.

The word poison got Siobhan interest as she walked up to the table and watch preciously towards Zeek hands as he showed us how to make poison darts. We stayed throughout the last hour at the station until forced into or lofts. Siobhan seemed dazed for a while as she focused on what she had learned. She always does this when she makes tea. Zoning out, but now I worry for her. She knows what herbs that can heal you, what plants that are poisonous, and having that knowledge. Makes me wonder if she's thinking of her own combination of poisons.

Haymitch asked if we had a good time at training though Siobhan just went up towards the room where the garden was.

"What's with her?" Haymitch asked.

I sat down on the couch. "She found something interesting at training from one of the stations."

"Really, so soon?" As he took a sip of wine, "well what did she find?"

"A blowgun," I said. Suddenly the wine glass shattered on the floor.

"A blowgun," Haymitch repeated. He seemed lost as he got up and said he was going to bed. I didn't see anyone later that night. Maybe Siobhan during dinner but she didn't talk, only read a book that she found on the shelf. It was about plants the Hunger Games has used.

Poison, she was planning her own poison.

.o0o.

On the second day, we spend the first hour at the blowguns again and also at the plant station. Siobhan asking countless questions on poisonous plants that can be turn to a paste. This bewilder the trainers but then gave her a thoroughly question.

It wasn't long till we were at the spear section. I threw a speared getting the target I the abdomen. Siobhan chuckled leaning closer to my ear. "I think we have a shadow."

I threw another spear, which wasn't so bad a little higher than the last. Turning around to find Rue behind a pillar peeking over curious. I've seen her mostly in the plants and the climbing station as well as the slingshot. But for someone so small, jumping around you can say she was taking flight. See her high on her toes ready to run. Smiling I waved at her. She gasped shock, waving back and running to another station. I sighed and turn to see Siobhan throw a spear hard that it knocked down the dummy. She grabbed her shoulder, giving a slight roll.

"I hate it." She whispered, through gritted teeth. "Just seeing her reminds me of Prim."

She wasn't speaking of hating Rue that was for sure. It was rue being the youngest Tribute here. Siobhan grabbed another spear and threw it again. Striking the same dummy, panting hard.

"I can't . . . Gale. You wouldn't – I mean you won't . . . not her?"

I shook my head no. "Never, I'll have nightmares of her and Rory and Posy."

Siobhan nodded, looking at where Rue run off to. The climbing station, she nodded something to herself. "I'll be right back."

As she ran up and climbed fast towards Rue. Everyone stopped who saw this angle of how Siobhan climbed, to the extreme height. Even the Gamemakers was damn shock. She stopped about a branch lower than Rue and started talking to her. Whatever she said surprised the dark girl. Only to make her giggle and nods. Siobhan nodded reaching out and shook her hand. Alliance. She made an alliance with her.

_'More like becoming her body guard.'_ I thought to myself. Then thought in what Rory said.

"She was planning to . . . and I think . . . she was . . . going to sacrifice herself."

Clenching my fist, I grabbed another speared and threw it hard. Ripping off the target from its post. I panted glaring at it, along with some Gamekeepers. What am I'm going to do with her and now, Rue?

.o0o.

"You are shooting?" Siobhan asked.

It was day three on training and around lunch the Gamemaker called for a private session. This was where we get our score and be lucky to get sponsors. They announced there was a change that the girls go first in each district then the guys. I could see Siobhan was nervous, she kept a tally mark on her strengths and weaknesses. She announced to me, that camouflage, climbing, knives, plants and the blowgun was her strongest abilities. I wonder why she was telling me this, maybe she trust's me. Doubt it, we haven't has a friendly conversation that doesn't evolved training or burning the Capitol.

Shrugging, "Guess so, my fingers itching. Are you going to shoot arrows as well?"

She shook no. "I got a hand with the blowgun and maybe what Zeek said might be true. If I show them I was good then I might be capable in getting some poison darts."

I scowled; I don't like the idea of her killing, nor seeing her have a slight conversation with the Career girls. It was like she became a career as well. But when I confronted her she just said. "I pull a few string, worry about your own tail not mine.'

We waited by the dining room, when they called District eleven, and Rue names being called. The girl looked back at us and I smiled wishing her luck. When they called for Siobhan, I instinctively grabbed her hand. She paused and looked at me.

"Hey, don't overdo yourself." I said. "If you're not ready for the gun, go for climbing and camouflage?"

"Okay," then she was gone.

It was about thirty minutes later when mine name was called. Taking a deep breath I went into the Gymnasium, watching the Gamemakers looking buzzed and hardly paying attention. That got my blood boiling, but I took a deep breath and continued with my plan, giving a quick demonstration on my snares. This only got three of the twenty three attentions. A slight warm up, and then I went to the archery station. We'll hello my old friend!

The bows weren't made of wood, but the plastic made no difference. So I grabbed an arrow, knocked it on the string and aimed at the target on the other side of the shooting range. I wasn't as far distant as my cousin Katniss, but the limit of the gymnasium and where the target was, got me my advantage. Firing at the dummy heart getting a bull's-eye. I did so a dozen times making a straight line from the heart up to its forehead. This was probably my best shooting in months.

I turned to face the Gamemaker. About half nodded in approval, but the other focused on a roasted pig that has join the banquet table. Bastards, my and my friend's life is on the line, and they don't have the decency to pay attention. A pig…a damn pig, one that could feel families, and children.

I saw red, hell even my face felt hot. Without thinking, I pull an arrow from the quiver and send it, straight at the damn pig, skewering the pin face straight through the snout. There was some screams and shouts till everyone looked at me flabbergasted.

"Thanks for your consideration." I emotionlessly replied, shoving the quiver and arrow at one of the trainers. With a slight nod, walked straight out of the room without being dismissed.

Yeah, I'm a rebel.

**''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9: Scores

**_Whispering Fire_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or its original characters._**

**_Warning for there is mild cursing in this chapter._**

**_Chapter nine_**

**Score.**

Siobhan POV

Crap, crap, crap, why, oh why, did I put mud in my hair? As I scrubbed my scalp to a hurting point, washing away any mud, dirt, leaves and twigs, off my body. My private session was interesting, using camouflage along with my other abilities. However, I might have over done it on the mud? Though it was worth the fun, to see Effie faint at the sight of me while Haymitch spewed his beverage all over the carpet. I wonder how Gale is doing. Probably doing well with firing at countless dummies and awaking the Gamemakers?

**BANG!**

_Okay, maybe he didn't have a good session._

So washing about another thirty minutes till all the mud was off. I turn off the faucet and change into a pair of gym pants and a tank top. My necklace resting over my chest and hair up in a towel. When coming out of my room to find Effie knocking on the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, dear?" Effie said. "When I woke up, Gale comes barging in furious."

I sighed and scratched my neck. Something must have happen? The Gamemakers probably didn't give him enough attention, for he was last of the tributes. Hell, I only had about three/fourths of the Gamemakers attention when I showed my capabilities.

"Give him a moment," I said placing a hand on Effie puffy green shoulder. "He had a rough day and probably isn't in the mood to speak."

Effie was going to say something, and then sighed. She knows Gale hate's the Capitol and all who live in it. Well he makes an exception for Cinna and Portia, if not Effie. .. When she's not being selfish along with the Avox girl. So we went into the living room, to find Haymitch still laughing, though he was staring at a picture. Looking over his shoulder to see it was a picture of me cover in mud. How on earth did he get hold of a picture of that? I swore there was not flash photography.

"You're not going to let this go, aren't you?" I asked.

"Nope," He said popping the 'p'.

I groan before sitting on the couch to watch something on the television. Although it was weird, to watch television at any time, usually television at the district or at least district twelve was only mandatory shows, for example, the Hunger Games, preparation for the event, and New Year's special. Sometimes the show emergency updates, if like a serious storm or earthquake. Now watching all these show's that I never scene before got me questioning on what is real again. I feel like an alien here. Leaning back and closing my eyes to think of home. Between the borderlines of the Seams and town, imagining the smell of Mellark's bakery and the smoke from the mines. The forest peaceful, as nature runs its course, the lake, and Gale. Stopping right there. Why did I think of Gale, when he's just in his room?

Sighing to see the Avoxs, set up the dinner table. So I went to collect Gale, knocking on his door. He came out, all tired and stressed out. I told him it was time for dinner. He nodded and came out in sweats. We got to the dinner table to find Cinna and Portia had made their appearance for dinner. While the adults focus on small talk, I continued to eat my sinner. When Haymitch brought out the photo and showed it Cinna. The stylist gasped before burst out laughing.

"Really Haymitch!" I exclaimed leaning forward to grab the stupid thing. But Cinna pulled back and handed it to Portia. She burst out laughing as well handing the picture to Gale. Gale paused for a moment, his face neutral till a smirk creped his lips and he burst out laughing. I groan back on my seat, arms crossed, "Traitors!"

"So you did take my advice, and camouflage yourself." Gale said through a fit of giggles.

"Actually . . ."

Gale stopped and looked at me. "You used it . . . didn't you?" I nodded which Gale sighed, "Siobhan, I truly don't like it using the blowgun."

"Why, because you're afraid of it," I shot back.

"No, because I worry about you," Gale said holding a serious tone.

I glared till I hear Haymitch said, "Okay enough small talk, just how bad were you today."

I glared at Haymitch. "For me, I think I did pretty well. I showed an example on my camouflage skills, climbed a tree, and fire a blow dart at a dummy thirty feet away."

"How high were you?" Haymitch asked.

"Probably fourty feet," In result of Cinna choking on his water.

"And you, sonny?" Haymitch asked Gale.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." Gale replied.

Everyone stopped eating as Effie squeak in horror, "You what?"

"I shot an arrow at them."

"Gale," I said in serious tone. This is not good, this will affect not him but us on our score point, including his family.

"Okay, not at them, but their direction. They were ignoring me over some pig. I lost my bearings and shot the pigs snout. Damn it."

"And what did they say?" Cinna asked carefully, knowing Gale's temper.

"Nothing, I walked out after that."

"Without being dismissed?" Effie gasped.

"I dismissed myself," Gale said.

"Well, that's that," Haymitch mutter while buttering his bread.

"They won't arrest him, will they?" I asked.

"Doubt it. Be a pain to replace him at this stage."

Sighing in relief before kicking Gale in the shins . . . Hard. He winked and mutters why I did that, only to receive a scorning glower. He shut up and at his food while I glared at him. It wasn't long when Cinna order, well mannerly to eat again. So going back to my supper Till Gale spoke.

"One man tripped backwards into the punch bowl."

Instantly we all burst out laughing, except for Effie for she just gave a small smile. "Well, it serves them right for not paying attention. It's their job and just because you're from District Twelve has no excused."

"I'll probably get the worst score," he said.

"Scores only matter if they're very good; no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre. For all they know, you could be hiding your talent to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy." Portia said.

She right, a girl from district seven, Johanna Mason. Tricked everyone into thinking she was a defenseless girl. No one bother to kill her soon, until she showed her true colors and killed mercilessly. I shivered to that. Had a nightmare of her for days when I accidently saw that game, when was a kid.

Smacking Gale on the back hard that he almost choke on the potatoes, "Hey, if your score is that bad, mine would probably save the both of us?"

"Well, by how detail your camouflage was," Cinna started. "And you climbing fifty feet and got your target with a blowgun. It may get you at least a nine."

"See, saves us both." I said cockily. Gale nodded before he gave a scoffed going back to his meal with an amused smile on his face.

Once we were done with dinner. We were back in the living room watching the scores being announced. As usual, the Career Tributes have an eight –to-ten score. The common average was five to the other tributes, though I was proud to see Rue's score a seven. Knowing our some possibilities in our future fates. Then came up District 12, immediately I squeezed Gale's hand. Both Gale and my picture came on with our numbers underneath.

Siobhan Underwood, score: 10

Gale Hawthorne, score: 11

Effie let out a squeal while everyone one else slapped us on the back, giving their congratulation on excitement. But we were to shock for words.

Ten, my score was a Ten. It was a good thing I made a deal with the Career girls, however. .. Looking at Gale, holding an emotionless face. Gale is now titled the most deadly competitor of the 74th Hunger Games.

.o0o.

Gale's POV

Eleven.

My score was an eleven.

"But how?" I ask Haymitch.

"Guess they like your temper," Haymitch said. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heart."

The others agreed though Siobhan remain quiet. She looked down holding her token that Mark gave her. Till paused the T.V. on us, starring at her score. Maybe show found the courage not to give up and die? She smirked and looks at me with a deviant grin. I gulp, leaning back.

"Well Gale Lord of Flames. You just made yourself a number one target." She cooed.

I smirked back. "And so did you, Siobhan, Lady of fire. Guess we got to cover each other's back."

"We'll see." She sighed leaning back on the couch and stretch causing her shirt to rise, exposing more skin of her midriff. I gulped. Come on Gale, she's just a friend, just a friend who is soon to be your enemy. But damn, does she have a figure.

"Yes, that's it." Portia spoke, giving a pat on the back over exaggerating "Gale, Lord of flames."

"And Siobhan, Lady of Fire." Cinna said and gave Siobhan a hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview gown."

"More flames?" she gulped.

"Of the sort," he said mischievously rubbing his hand together. I saw how uncomfortable she was, scooting back towards me. I practically am raising my arm to use as a shield.

"Haymitch, you're our mentor. Stop this!" she ordered.

Haymitch shook his head, taking another gulp from his flask. "Sorry Sweetheart. As I said before, don't resist."

Siobhan pouted in defeat. I feel sorry for her, but damn am I glad I wasn't born a girl. Somehow she felt my chuckles and slapped me on the chest. She got up standing in front of me, hands on her hip.

"Not funny, Gale." She said. "How about we give you a full on bikini was and set you on heels."

Cinna and Haymitch burst out laughing. I just shrugged lifting my foot up close to her face. "You think they make a size fourteen?"

Siobhan turned red, practically growling ready to pounce like a links. But instead she grabbed a pillow and smacks me in the head. I just laugh taking the pillow and adjust it under my head.

"Still short temper," I breathed.

"At least I'm not stubborn and arrogant like an ass." She growled that only Haymitch laughed to that.

I did as well. "Well, at least I'm not moody like a bitch."

"Jerk," as she cross her arms.

"I think you used that one before?"

"Dickhead."

"Heard it."

"Juvenile delinquent!"

"Ah, I always love it when you call me that. Though I do miss the woods."

Siobhan turn another shade darker, clenching her fist hard almost shaking, "Bastard."

"Hey, that's new." I teased.

Before I knew it she was on me, forcing me on the ground as we wrestle for a moment. I knew we're not actually fighting. It's how we role at times. Though having her over me, arms pined above my head, was a shocker.

"Pinned ya." She said triumph.

I growled and rolled each other again but still end up in the same demeanor. "Pinned ya again."

"Only because I let you," I scoffed.

She smirked, crossing her arms, raising a brow. "Right. . ."

Smirking I hooked my arms around her legs and flipped her over and straddle her waist. "And you were saying?"

Siobhan blinked shocked, her face turning bright red. Realizing our position I gulped and got off her. I offered her a hand which she accept but didn't look at me. We faced the adults as they gave a bemused look. Well except Haymitch, he was just laughing away.

"My word, what foul language!" Effie said. "We got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Tsk, shut it, Effie." Haymitch sighed. "They're only fooling around. That's how they role in the Seam's."

Effie gasped in horror. "You mean, rough housing and insulting each other?"

"She just called him a donkey, Effie." Portia defended calmly though giggling the same.

"And he called her a dog." Cinna added.

Effie shook her head no. "No, no, and no. Guess I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Especially the interview in two days! You two won't be in the same room, we'll coach you separately. Haymitch you take Gale on the first half of his approach with Caesar. While I teach Siobhan how to be a lady."

Siobhan gulp standing behind me, using me as a shield. "I don't know what to fear. Cinna's outstanding designs or Effie boot camp?"

"I go with Effie boot camp." I chuckled before taking her hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

She paused and though about it before, she asked to go on the roof for the moment. Impossible to resist; we went out onto the roof. Siobhan sat on one of the block legs close to her chest as she gazed at the city. I did the same only lean against the wall. We were silent for a moment till she spoke.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe this place is where all hatred started from." She said and continued. "I read books, of cities that once stood before Panem. When this used to be America, the land of the free, that all men are created equal, and everybody have their rights. Did you know the original Capitol was actually near district Twelve?"

"No I didn't." I said. "Did it called it 'The Capitol'"

"No, they called it Washington D.C. Name after one of America's historical leader. Where all order was settle, living and settle a democracy. Where the people have control over their leaders. .. I wished I was born in that era where everyone has their independence. To live in the land of the free," She sighed. "But that's all history, gone with the ashes of change. How I wish to spread my wings and fly over the great waters and see the world. To know that there's another world, without hunger, pain, dictators, or better yet _The Hunger Games_. The Treaty was enough along with the obligations to supplement these . . . what's the word?"

"Selfish, spoil, cocky, greedy animals in awful disgusting outfits," I said.

She chuckled. "Something along those lines. I wish I could live and see the day when history repeats itself and Panem won't live out of fear, but in agreement, a truth's of brothers. How different are they from us and us to them?"

I was going to say a ton of stuff but I remain silent. It amazes me how much knowledge she knows. We were the same age and grade at school, but yet she's smarter than me. School textbooks only discuss about Panem but never the history of America or other countries outside the continent. In fact I wonder why they never offered and hands into this madness. Why not help end this barbaric rule and put an end to these Games. Many kids are being rashes murdered for the Capitols entertainment. While the lone survivor, the victors suffers the burden. I sighed and scratched my head.

"I don't know, Siobhan." I replied. "They are like animals to my animals."

"But aren't we animals as well?" She asked standing up to face me.

I looked down, as her head reached about to my nose. Her green eyes glazed with tears that never fall and her lips parted. Lost in her green eyes, I let go from all my self-denial, the chains that held me from my emotions and lean down to kiss her. She gasped, but didn't move, so taking this as a sign, I grabbed her around the shoulders and waist, carefully pinning her to the wall and continued to kiss her. She didn't respond, but I continued to express my feeling, how much I truly like her. When I pulled back, out of breath, I looked into her eyes and saw confusion. Her cheeks flushed and lips parted open. Shit, not good. This wasn't supposed to happen, but I got carried away.

"Siobhan . . . let me explain." I started.

But she shook her head and ran away. I tried to grab her hand, but she was too fast, as she ran inside slamming the door. I stood there shock before slamming my fist on the concrete wall.

"Damn it!"

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I couldn't resist and started the romance early.**

**Hope you enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter updated soon.**

**And please leave a review, I like to read your opinion. Good or bad, your opinions would be appreciated.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	10. Chapter 10: Preparation

**_WHISPERING FIRE_**

**_Chapter ten_**

**_Preparation_**

Siobhan POV

Effie was knocking on the door waking me up, in reminding me of _'a big, big, big day!"_ ahead. Mentioning tomorrows night's interview with Caesar Flickerman's show, live. I groaned and flung the covers over me and wish I could die. Gale kissed me last night and I didn't know what to do. So I ran, like a coward. But what was I supposed to do, go with it. .. Follow his lead. Sure, I may have if we were backed home. Except this isn't District twelve. This was the Capitol and less than seventy hour's will be the Hunger Games and only one out of the twenty four comes out alive.

A creek of the door open and Effie was by my bed. The fragrance of berries tea filled the air. She set down the tea and shook my shoulder gently.

"It's time to wake up, Siobhan." She said cheery.

I didn't respond only close my eyes and pretended to sleep. But Effie refused shaking a little harder. "Come now, it's time to wake up."

"No," I mumbled, securing the blanket closer.

"Do I need to get Haymitch with a bucket of water?" Effie teased though I didn't respond. This worries her as she sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing my back. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Gale kissed me." I bluntly said.

Effie paused and absorbed the words in. "Is he a good kisser?"

"God Effie!" sitting up quickly to glare at her. "Don't you get it, Gale kissed me. As in, he actually likes me and couldn't have done it sooner or before all this. Now we're going to be thrown to the pits and neither of us will have to, too . . ."

"To date, have a relationship, or fall in love." Effie suggested.

I blushed though nodded, looking down at my hand. Effie cooed her apologies and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Siobhan, I'm sorry things ended like this. But don't hold it against him. He would probably wants' to spend his last day with you before the Games. Now come on, let's eat and prepare for your lessons"

After eating breakfast and ignoring Gale. I spend my appearance in attitude with Haymitch; there wasn't much to do. I was a lady when it comes to formal discussions. I can be mysterious or cunning. I can also be conservative and yet be artistic as well. We agreed I just be myself, and not discuss about my rational behavior or point of view about the Capitol. It is going to be hard but I'll suffice. So we spend a good hour or so of a conversation, when Haymitch tried to be like Caesar. Though it didn't work out, for every time he did, I lose my poker face and laugh.

"Out of curiosity, what did you say to Caesar when you were interviewed?"

Haymitch paused, lost in thought in what happen twenty five years ago. He sighed, taking a small sip of his whiskey before he'd look at me. "Look, I was a cocky know it all kid. When I was asked what I thought about fourty-seven tributes' I said '_I don't see that makes much of a differences. They'll be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds will be roughly the same.'_ Now look where I am now."

He took another sip and stared at it. We were silent for a moment till he spoke. "You remind me of her."

"Who?" I said taking a sip of my tea.

"Maysilee Donner." He said.

I looked down ashamed. I knew her or at least heard of her. She was my mother's second cousin. Making Madge Undersee, my cousin as well. But we never have much in common though hang at lunch. Except Maysilee died at the Second Quarter Quells with Haymitch. Realizing what he meant or why he looks at me and been training me harder than Gale. He didn't want history to repeat itself. Or at least not how Maysilee died, for her neck was slit by the girl from district one. More importantly Maysilee weapon was a blowgun.

"Listen Siobhan, I don't know what is up with you and Gale at the moment. But you probably want to consider him as an ally." Haymitch said. He looked at me sternly, "So are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Gale . . . he kissed me." I whispered.

"Well . . . didn't know he had it in him, to kiss a shrew." Haymitch said surprisingly. "Did you like it?"

I was shock to hear Haymitch asked this while my face turns a bright shade of red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Then he thought to himself till he smirked, coming up with a deviant scheme. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, he's my friend." I shot back.

"I mean like him, like him." I didn't respond though Haymitch smirked. "Siobhan ..."

"Doesn't matter anymore," I said a bit bitterly. "These feeling will only get in the way. We know the outcome. I am a fighter, but won't make it to be victors. I want to die with honor and pride. Not regret of not having a chance in love or a relationship. So if there isn't anything else to discuss then can I am excused?"

"Sure, sure." Haymitch said, so I got up and prepared to leave till Haymitch spoke. "Better enjoy the last chances you have before ya die love. I lost my chance, so you shouldn't."

I paused and turn around. "What are you talking about?"

He just shook his head, "Nothing, just being a drunk."

"You're sober." I noted.

He just shrugged and took another sip. Growling, I marched out of the living room and headed up towards the roof. It was empty, and we we're high up for no one could hear. So I started close to yelling out all of my confusion punching everything that came to mind, before I kicked the wall hard to leave a dent. I panted and smack it down, then slide on to my knees. Until I heard the door open. Getting up quick and putting on a neutral face and turn around to see Rue.

"Rue," I said shock. "What are doing up here?"

"I can ask you the same?" she mumbled. "Are you alright, I heard you yelling from our loft?"

"I'm sorry . . . just overwhelmed is all." I said

Rue nodded and walked up to me, then took my hand. "I know how you feel."

"Thanks," I said sitting down as she join me. "Guess I'm a little homesick."

"Yeah, I miss my family too."

We remain silent, just staring at the city till noon came. I walked her back to her loft on the eleventh floor. It was Thresh who open the door and let Rue in. He was huge and I felt intimidated by him. However he didn't shut the door but stare deep into my eyes. We were having our own privet discussion and I could tell; if I betrayed Rue then my head would meet his fist. I gulped and nodded. Thresh, gave a confirm nod and slammed the door in my face. Sighing if not taking deep breath as I press the twelve floor button and went back to my loft. There I was greeted with Lunch; the only available chair was next to Gale. Having no choice, I took my seat and started eating lamb stew with dried plums sauce.

"So how was Effie boot camp?" I asked him.

Gale groaned, "Lucky I was born a guy and not a girl. I feel sorry for you."

"Thank you for your condolences." I said before we chuckled. It was as if last night's kiss never happens. But truly it did and I want him to talk about it. Let him explain why he kissed me. But knowing Gale, he won't unless I say it. And truly, I don't know what to say.

After lunch, Effie helped me with my interview in my room. She helped me put on a full length gown and high heel shoes. She mentions how bad I was in heels during the opening ceremony, though no one saw it. Effie did and she said I'll get used the wobbly essentials. Saying if she runs around the Capitol, then so can I. I was getting the hang of it; however the dress was a problem. The fabric keeps tangling around my feet and the next, hello carpet. Every time I try to lift up the dress, the woman swats my hand.

"Not to lift above the ankles!" she scolded.

"Why, it's not like Cinna is going to put me in an actual gown?" I whined, and then I thought what Cinna said last night.

'_Oh, wait until you see your interview gown.'_

Oh God, help me now. He's not going to put me in a dress, but a gown. And knowing Cinna, a form fitting gown that goes on fire. When we were able to control my walking and back posture, it was time for sitting. Seam's I have the tendency to slouch and broaden my shoulders. Effie then made me say hundreds of ridicules if not original phrases, with smiles and smiles and cheesy grins. God, I want to die now!

.o0o.

Gale's POV

After Lunch Siobhan and Effie went into her room in preparation of the interview; I can already hear Siobhan complain about the heels. So Haymitch lead me to the sitting room, directed me towards the couch, and the frown at me for a while.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with you," he said. "How we're going to present you. Are you going to be Charming? Aloof? Fierce? So far, you're brighter than a star. You volunteered to save your brother. Portia made you unforgettable. You have the top training score. People are intrigued, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tomorrow will decide exactly what I can you with terms of sponsors."

I already saw how other tributes from previous interviews of the past hunger games go. The men appeared to be humorous, brutal, mysterious, or down right cocky. I scoffed.

"What's Siobhan approached? Let me guess, all girly girls because she can't flirt or is it intelligent and discuss about tea?"

"Likable, she knows how to give a good conversation from working in a tea shop. Especially_, interesting_ conversation," Haymitch said. "Whereas when you open your mouth, you come across sullen and hostile. Like you want to get shot in the head?"

"I don't!" I growled.

"Please. I don't know where you pulled that crowd loving, handsome fellow on the chariot from, but I haven't seen him before or since. "Haymitch said.

"Are you giving me a reason to be romantic," I counter. "Cause I won't give those barbaric anything."

"Fine, I'm not going to sponsor you if I could. So pretend I'm the audiences," he said taking a swig from his flask. "Delight me."

"Fine," I snarled. Haymitch tried to take role as an interviewer and I try to answer question that aren't rude or badmouthing the Capitol. All that I want to say about the unjust butchering the Hunger Games are. So why am I being train to be a tamed dog to please a bunch of sick people? For the longer we practice and imaging them the angrier I become. I'm practically losing it.

"All right, enough." He said. "We've got to find another angle. Not only are you hostile, I don't know anything about you. I asked fifty questions and still nothing about you, you're family, or anything. They want to know about you, Gale."

"But I don't want them to! They're already taken my future! They have taken Siobhan as well! So why the fuck, do they need to know my past!" I exclaimed.

Haymitch sigh and slouch down only to smirk creepily at me. He sat up and rested his chin on his hand and stare dead on. "Now you just talked about Siobhan."

"Yeah . . . so?"

He scoffed, "From the twenty–three's years I mentor. Not on kid every stood up for their partner. Except for you; you actually care about her."

"She's my friend." I defended. Though it didn't work, Haymitch knew, he knows I like Siobhan, probably been watching us like a hawk, when sober. How I always defended her pride, going onto the roof with her, sitting close to her and comforting her. Oh Shit, he probably think I love her.

"So Gale, out of curiosity," He started, "How much do you like my best friend's niece?"

I gulped ready to fight back but nothing came out. Just an open mouth of a fish. Great, you lose at this round Gale. So I shut my trap.

"Now, that response wasn't about friendship. So on a scale from one through ten, how much do you like her?"

"Nine," I said.

Haymitch nodded. "And how much do you love her?"

"I . . . I don't know . . . it's just a crush."

Haymitch laughed. "Gale, there is no such thing as crushes in these parts. Now I have an idea that can keep both you and Siobhan alive longer in these games. But you need to put your heart on your sleeve. Got it?"

My heart on my sleeve?

.o0o.

By the end of the session with Haymitch I felt awkward. His plan was crazy and downright wrong. If it doesn't work I might lose my friendship? So after that I went into my room and had dinner there. Eating some good food with anger and taking it out on Haymitch, the Hunger Games, everything that of the Capitol, population and all while smashing dishes against the wall. Even the Red Avox girl came in to clean things up.

"Just leave it." I yelled. "Just leave it alone."

Just the sight of her, reminds me of that day. How I could do nothing but protect Katniss and let her be capture while her friend gets speared. But instead of leaving my room, she came up to me with a wash cloth and cleans my face and tended my wounds on my hand. Why is she doing this? She supposes to hate me?

"I should have saved you." I whispered.

She shook her head no, pointing her finger at her then at my chest. I think she meant I'll end up like her friend and Katniss become an Avox as well. Nodding I helped her clean up. Not give a damn about the rules and crap. Once done she left and I grovel, looking out the window and lean against it. It was raining. Ironic, they can make the weather in the arena, but they can't control actual weather. With a sigh, I took a shower and change into some pajama bottoms. When I got out, I notice how worst the storm has gotten as the thunder roar and the lightning strike. Checking my clock to see it was ten o'clock.

A knock was heard, but I just focused on the storm. The guess came in with the scent of chocolate. Another thunder boomed out and the person squeaked out of fear. "Gale?"

I turned around to find Siobhan in a tank top and boy shorts, as she held two cups of hot chocolates her hand shaken. That's right, it hardly storms in district twelve. So I walked up to her and accepted the mug.

"Siobhan, why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," She mumbled, before another sound of thunder boomed. She flinched and closed her eyes. "Sorry, wanted to see if you're alright, I'll go now."

"No, don't." I said taking her hand and lead her to the bed. She sat down with caution, understanding why. We were two legally age teens. But I would never thought of doing anything_intimate_ at the moment with her. So I sat down next to her and drank my hot chocolate while watching the storm. The storm got worse and she was getting agitated.

"Can I turn on the radio?" she asked. I wasn't found of the radio, listening to the capitol musicians sing in ridicules high pitch voices, but I nodded. She set her empty cup down and reaches the radio on the night stand and turn on the radio. It was some station I never heard; she sat back and rested her head on my shoulder.

_"Come away little lass  
>Come away to the water<br>To the ones that are waiting only for you  
>Come away little lass<br>Come away to the water  
>Away from the life that you always knew<br>We are calling to you_

_Come away little light  
>Come away to the darkness<br>In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you  
>Come away little light<br>Come away to the darkness  
>To the ones appointed to see it through<br>We are calling for you  
>We are coming for you<em>

_Come away little lamb  
>Come away to the water<br>Give yourself so we might live anew  
>Come away little lamb<br>Come away to the slaughter  
>To the ones appointed to see this through<br>We are calling for you  
>We are coming for you<em>

_Come away little lamb  
>Come away to the water<br>To the arms that are waiting only for you  
>Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter<br>To the one appointed to see this through_

_We are calling for you  
>We are coming for you<br>We are coming for you  
>We are coming for you"<em>

"Gale," Siobhan whispered.

I paused after listening to the song, looking down to find her almost asleep. I adjusted her to lie down and got us under the convers. She scooted up and snuggled into my form, while I listen to her sniffle her fears. This was how close I could get in understanding that she was afraid. Afraid of death, afraid of loss, and most importantly afraid of what could have been for us. I wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to me, and rubbed her back soothing her some. She was shaking; she lifted her head and lean up.

She examine my eyes thoroughly through the darkness, looking whatever she saw in my eyes, till she lean forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Eyes widen, but I restrained myself, from doing anything. She's scared and confused at the moment. When she pulled back she cradled my face.

"If we were backed home . . . would you have asked me out?"

". . . Yes."

"Guess we were both blinded to see it."

Before I could asked what she meant. She lay back down and went fast asleep. Sighing I turned down the radio and listen to the storm. I know I want to live and be there for my family. But I can't think of living in a world without Siobhan. If there was only some way that can let both of us win? But doing so will defy the Capitol and our families will be at stake. Holding Siobhan tighter, in response of a peaceful sigh; I know what I'm going to do.

'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Song used was Come away to the Water by Maroon 5 (feat. Rozzi Crane)**

**Please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Interviews

_**`Whispering Fire**_

**I know my story is interesting but I didn't take the consideration for somebody to type MORE 480 times, for me to update soon. So here you go, the next chapter that we been dying for.**

_**Chapter eleven**_

**Interviews **

Siobhan POV

I felt so warm, and the sense of protection over me, as I slept in comfort. This was something I like to feel every night I go to sleep. Not an empty bed or morning frost. Snuggling closer to the source of warmth, until I heard a soft snored. Wait, I don't snore. Opening my eyes half way to see a sleeping Gale, fast asleep. He looks so peaceful, almost like child, as he sleeps. No stress or obligations, only resting in dreams. Sighing I closed my eye's going back to sleep. However privacy doesn't exist in the Capitol.

"Awe, how cute." Sang a choir of Capitol prep team both Gale's and mine.

Gale woken up instantly forcing me up, while an arm secured me. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Easy Gale," Octavia said. "We were just looking for Siobhan. But it seems she was hiding behind her man."

"Awe, I wish I had a man?" pouted Venia.

I blushed and Gale looked at me and then back at them. "It's not what you think."

"Yeah, we were chatting and fell asleep." I defended.

"Really, then why are you both naked?" Flavios asked.

Now Gale and I are both red, immediately we removed the cover's to show we were descent and haven't done anything last night. Sure we slept in the same bed, but not, if I repeat, not what they were thinking. They whine in disappointment before my team carried, (more like dragged) me away back into my room. For yesterday was Effie and Haymitch, today was Cinna and Portia control. To make me beautiful, for the interview with Caesar Flickerman tonight.

The team worked on me until the afternoon. My skin soft like silk, painting patterns of fire and flames on my skin and nails. Venia did my hair into a Grecian goddess hair style in twinning strands of red into it. They then did my make up, darkening my eyes, crimson lips, and shimmer skin adding gold accents.

Once done Cinna arrived with a black dress bag. Assuming it was my gown he smiled and told me to close my eyes. So I did as they slipped on the dress, over my bare body. It felt silk, though rough in certain areas around my legs. Soon Cinna guide my arm through on sleeve off the shoulder, adjusting it to my size while I'm blindly put on decent heels, not the one's Effie made me wear yesterday.

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Yes," Cinna said after putting on earring's for me. "Open them."

I open my eyes to see the woman before me in the mirror. She looked like she came from another world, from the world of fire or born from the sun. Because my dress, was a one should mermaid gown. The skirt was like fire, spreading out consumed life, while the chest was decorated with sequence and gems embellished, with a floral appliqués on a sweetheart neck line. I was like fire, for I was engulfed in fire. For Cinna made radiant as the morning sun.

"Cinna," I gasped, "Thank you."

"Twirl for me," he said. I spin in circles in an elegant dance, as the prep team praise their admiration.

Cinna then dismiss the team, and helped me get acquainted with the outfit. It was easier and better than I thought. Elegant and special all the same, in my style with a hint of free spirit into it.

"So, all ready for the interview then?" he asked.

"Yes, though I'm a little nervous. I haven't been on T.V. before." I confused.

"Don't be, just be yourself." He said.

"What if they don't like me." I said looking down. "I mean, I'm just a tea girl from the coal district."

"How could they not. The team adores you. You won second to the Gamemakers. And as the citizens of the Capitol, well the can't stopped talking about you. No one can help but admire your spirit."

"Mom always said I had a free spirit." I said, mom always said that, making it hard for her to make me a young lady. I was wild and free, I was a fighter. Creative, brave and down right insane at time.

Cinna takes my hand and kisses it while putting on a gem bracelet. "Suppose when you answer a question, you think of your best friend back home. Who would your best friend be?"

"Uncle Mark," I breathed with a small smile. "He was always there for me after my parents died."

"Then think about him and if it doesn't work then look and talk to me. I'm your friend as well?"

From all the people in the Capitol, ever since I left home, Cinna was my favorite. For he was like friend I never had. I nodded to him, in confirm it. He smiled and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll be sitting on the main platform with the other stylists. You'll be able to look at me when you're asked a question or feel nervous, find me and be yourself." Cinna said. That's right, the interview was going to be take place in front of the Training Center. I nodded, Cinna smiled. "And don't forget the crowd already loves you."

We met up with the other district twelve groups at the elevator. For I was amazed on the work Portia did on Gale looking striking if not handsome in a black suit with flame accents and trim. Even his shirt was the color of my dress. They planned a pairing couple. As I examine Gale more to notice his mocking jay pin was on as well. Gale looked at me with wide eyes, jaw slanted in shock. I giggled and compliment him as he did the same after a gulped.

When the elevator opens, the tributes were being lined up to take stage, lining up for the interview. Of course gale and I will be last, stuck in the torture of watching people selling those selves in the act. I saw Rue and smiled at her outfit she looks like an angel.

"Hey Rue," I said.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey Sio. . . you look pretty."

I smiled at the new nickname she gave me. "Well I'm not as beautiful as the angel who stands before the stage."

Rue giggled at my compliment before Thresh took her hand to focus. He gave a stern look, as did I and set on another agreement. I think he knows my attentions are not to gain the girl's trust only to kill her. No, he understands the situation. Right before we go on stage, Haymitch comes up behind Gale and whispers something in his ear. I thought I heard something about happy couple. When I was going too asked, it was show time and we lined up on stage and took our seats. The area was decorated with lights cameras and a full audience. Both the City Circle and Panem.

In a moment our host came on stage. Mr. Caesar Flickerman. Been famous for over forty years and hasn't shown any sign of aging, probably make up or surgery. But I'm glad to see he was dress in a blue suit with lights. I was glad he was blue and not like last year when he was red. He looked like he was bleeding.

The show went on, each tribute having a five minute interview, the buzzer going off and the next competitor is up. I'll give credit to Caesar in making the tributes shine, in his friendly, humorous personality. Everyone went up and I could see many of the tributes personality. Sexy, ruthless, sly, elusive, quiet, cheery. It wasn't long before Rue went up. When Caesar asked about what her greatest strength was for the arena her response was.

"I'm very hard to catch." Was her answer, "And if they can't catch me, then they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't dare in a million years." Caesar encouragingly.

Thresh went up, but he didn't say much. Only responded to yes or no answers, being the sullen and hostile. Adding his height and score of a ten, makes him a dark and demeanor. Soon the buzzer went off and my name was called. Gale gave a reassuring squeeze and I smiled. Walking up stage to shake Caesar hand.

"So Siobhan, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What impressed you the most since you arrived here?" Caesar asked.

"I would probably say the Architecture. Never before have I seen such structures form into modern art. Especially at night, when every building lights up and gives a glow."

Caesar awe along with the agreement from the audience, "Yes, our City looks magnificent at night, don't you agree?" as the audience applause in agreement.

"Now Siobhan," he said confidently, "when you came out in the opening ceremonies my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"Truthfully, I was scared in both excitment and fear." I said, looking at Cinna to see him giving me a stare. "When he told I was going too lit, I spewed my drink and fear I was going to be burned alive that Gale and I agree to rip each other's capes." There the audiences laughed. Okay now to give Cinna credit. "However, Cinna was brilliant, a genius in creating a one of a kind costume. Along with wearing it, for I rather be fire than in a miner outfit. Also I can't believe I'm wearing this, I feel actually radiant." Spreading the skirt out for a full view. "I mean, come one don't you agree to how gorgeous it is!"

The audiences '_oooh' _and_ ah's'_. I saw Cinna make a small twirling motion that meant to twirl and so I did, making the train and skirt moved like fire.

"Oh, do it again!" sang Caesar, and so I did, spinning around in a dance in an inferno glaze. Caesar cut in and offered a dance as Latin music played and we dance to it. "What beauty of the sun has fallen upon our stage?"

"Why thank you," I said. "But all beauty must fallen from somewhere don't you agreed?"

We stopped in mid spin facing back to the audience. "Ah, we don't yours to follow your mentor's foot's step."

Everyone hooted at that comment as the camera's aimed at Haymitch who crossed his arms and back to me.

"It's alright, her flames shall never die." Caesar assured the crowed. "So Siobhan, Question, is it true that you grew up in a tea shop? The crowd is dying to know in settling this rumor."

"Yes Caesar. Ever since I was eight I lived in a tea shop with my Uncle Mark, called Tranquility Tea's. We are a small business who makes excellent teas for your taste and to your health. Making remedies to help a sore throat or a simple cold."

"In other words you make medicine?" Caesar asked raising a brow.

I chuckled. "Not medicine that you're thinking of Caesar, but a good tranquil drink that eases both mind and body."

"Well, Miss Underwood, how about we put a test to you family's drink." Caesar said that got everyone's attention. A girl about fifteen came up stage and carried a tray filled with two tea cups. The fragrance of herbal and honey made my eye's widen in shock. Caesar took a cup and handed it to me and took the other. "Out of curiosity I order your family's best product. Let's see how good, you say the drink is?"

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Will see." As he took a sip and so did I. I smiled to taste my uncle's herbal ingredients in the tea with a hint of honey. It brought memories of home back. Caesar to a second sip, and gave an over exaggerated sigh. "Delicious, I say, that Tranquility Tea is the best tea I ever had . . . and I recommend that everyone should try."

"To hear such compliment from you, probably making my uncle honored to hear," with a slight bow.

"Your welcome," Caesar said giving a bow in returned. The buzzer goes off. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Siobhan Underwood, tribute from District Twelve."

The applauses continued even after I took my seat. I look at Cinna to see him giving a reassuring smile as he nodded his head. I smiled and watch as Gale's name was being called up.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

After I shook Caesar hand he got to the point.

"So Gale, how about the training score E-le-ven. Give us a hint in what happen in there."

I glance at the Gamemakers on the balcony and gave a smirk. "All I can say, I believe it is a first."

The Cameras went right on to the Gamemakers, who were chuckling and nodding in agreement.

"You're killing us, Caesar whined like he was in pain. "Details. Details."

"I don't know might want to ask the Gamemakers?"

The Gamemaker who fell in the punch bowl shouted. "He's not!"

"Sorry everyone, my lips are sealed to secrecy."

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your brother's name at the reaping," Caesar discusses his mood turned down a notch. "And you volunteered. Can you tell us about him?"

I scowled; this was not a topic I like to talk about. Looking up at the stylist to stare at Portia. She told me if there was a topic I don't want to tell to them, I could tell to her. You can just hear a pin drop. "His name's Rory. He's just twelve. And he's the best kid brother I ever had."

"What did he say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asked.

Just be honest. Taking a deep breath. Seeing how the audience waited for my words. "He asked me to take care of Siobhan and try really hard to win the Games."

"And what did you say about that?" Caesar gently prompted.

My body felt icy and rigidity, muscles tense like when hunting for the kill. When I spoke my voice was dark, "I swore I would."

"I bet you did." Caesar assured. "Having your score and a beautiful partner."

As the Camera went to Siobhan, she was whispering to Rue before it pointed on her. She flinched and smiled giving a wave, like she did on the train.

"So Gale do you have a girlfriend?" he asked the female crowd leaning forward. Now it was time to put the plan Haymitch settled in action. As I shook my head no, this surprised the crowd. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on what's her name?"

I sighed. "Well there's one girl I had a crush since I was thirteen. But I'm pretty sure she's in the mood for dating."

A sympathy sound came from the crowd. Thinking of some not requited love they once had.

"She has another fellow?" Caesar asked.

"Nope, many guy's tried to ask her out but she kindly refuse them." I said. "She's not very sociable on the teenage population but children love her on her imagination."

"So here's the plan. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar encouraging said elbowing me in the side.

"I don't think that'll work. For winning won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?" Caesar asked now mystified.

I blushed, "Because she's my best friend and she came here with me."

A gasped was heard as I look at Siobhan paled almost as the color of snow, jaw dropped eye's widen. When the cameras were pointed at her, she shut her mouth and blushed to a new shade of red looking down, biting her lower red lips.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck." Caesar said a hint of pain in his voice. While the crowd murmured in agony in agreement.

"Yeah, not good." I agreed.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It be hard not to fall for that young lady," Caesar said and looked at her, bemused. "She didn't know."

"Well, she was getting the warning signs. We are friend back home so we might have reached the next step."

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out of here and get a response?" Caesar asked the audience as the crowd screamed assent. "Sadly rules are rules, and Siobhan Underwood's time is spent. Well best of luck to you Gale Hawthorne, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I said our hearts go with you."

The roar of the crowd was louder then the opening ceremonies, close to being deaf. When the audience settled down, I said "thanks" and returned to my seat, next to a shock Siobhan, unable to speak for words as she stared at me, her green eyes full between rage and confusion. The anthem played and we stood. You could easily see Siobhan and me on the screen. The viewers must think of us as the poor tragic couple. I slide a hand and held Siobhan now cold ones. She kept her chin held high, but I knew there was going to be a fight after this.

And I'll be ready for it.

""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Starcross lover's

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter twelve**_

**Start-Cross lovers**

Siobhan POV

_SLAP!_

My hand made contact to Gale's face once we reached our floor. I was so angry and confused on the act; he pulled in front of Panem. His blue eyes showed shock and a red handprint marred deep on his olive skin. Still furious, I was going to slap him again, however Cinna grabbed me from behind, securing me place, as my arms were held behind my back.

"What was that for?" Gale said not surprised, like he knew what's going to happen.

"You had no right! No right to say those things in front of Panem!" I exclaimed and glared at Haymitch. He knew this before Gale told him. "This was your idea, wasn't it? Setting us up to embarrass me in front of the country, like you always done about my personal life!"

"Yes it was, and you are a fool." Haymitch snapped back. "You like him and he likes you. So what's the problem? Listen girl your pride is nothing without a reason." Then he turned to Gale. "And let's face it Gale, you need all the help in this department. Your persona was like dirt, and you Siobhan, your reaction on him wanting you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lover's from District Twelve."

"On a personal matter that is none of your business." I yelled. "Even so, we are not Star crossed lovers!"

Haymitch grabbed my shoulder, ripped me out of Cinna's hold, and pinned me to a wall. His breath smelled heavily with wine. "Who cares? It'll be a big show. It'll all how you perceived. From your interview I saw a young lady. Now I say you're a heartbreaker. Oh, how the boys back home fall longingly at your feet. Which do you think get you more sponsors?"

By instincts, I stomped on Haymitch's foot and kicked him off me. I panted out of rage, trying to breathe from the smell of alcohol. Leaning against the wall from the lost of balance of the heel's.

"Don't you dare call me a heartbreaker!" I growled out. "There's a reason ... the reason why I behave a lady at times then my tomboyish self. For my mother! Wonder why I fear about everything, especially this time of the year? That I or someone I care for gets reaped and end up with a broken heart. I lost my parents and I don't want to die as well. To answer your damn earlier question, you drunk; Yes, I like Gale more than friends. But it's personal between him and me! So let's give you a round of applause Haymitch, for your plot of getting us together. Let's clap to you, for your drunkard ways of entertainment. To give what the people want, a hell of a show. You just proved you're no better than one of them."

Then I glared at Gale wanting answers from him personally. ". . . Is it true or was it one of his schemes?"

Gale didn't reply his eyes widen in bewilderment in hearing my emotional declaration. He took a step and stood in front of me. His large hand cradling my tear stains face.

"Yes, I like you and . . . I don't how I truly want to describe it. But I tried to ask out at home, except something is in they way."

My emotions got the best of me, as I lung my self at him, and kissed him in simple peck. I know it was rash, but I couldn't help it as tonight will be the only night, I had with him, before one of us dies. Gale wrapped his arms around me and kissed me as well, while the audiences in the room awe. We pulled back, that we stare into each others eyes, till I broke down crying. Gale juts held me, as I cried into his shirt. Murmuring everything was going to be alright. Though words of sweet empty comfort doesn't change a thing, by fate tomorrow.

"Well it's a bloody about time." Haymitch said, rubbing his jaw. "Is there something you want to say?"

Gale let go, so I can look at Haymitch. I glared at him, there's no way I'm going to apologized to that man. So I raised my hand and lift my middle finger. This got the stylist laughing.

"Just because he said he loved me, did you think I could give thanks to you, you old drunk." I growled. "Couldn't leave my personal life alone, can ya?"

Portia shook her head amused. "The way you avoided looking at the camera's, the blush."

"Oh, Siobhan, always blushes when I compliment her." Gale said, wrapping an arm around me.

I smacked him hard in the arm. "Only because it's rare. Mostly you tease me that we get into a wrestling match."

"You two are golden. You're going to have sponsors lined up around the block." Haymitch said.

Rolling my eyes I looked at Gale, to see the red mark starting to fade. "Sorry about the slap."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "If you've shoved me and I cut my self, I think that would be illegal."

I scuffed, "Rebel."

"Never get's old." Gale chuckled.

We had a silent dinner, enjoying our last time together. As Gale sat beside me, though tonight was it. Nothing else matters, until tomorrow. For when the gong is heard, only one of us will stand victor. After dinner, we watch we watched the replay in the sitting room. I stared confused in seeing my well manner self on the stage, dancing with Caesar if not drinking tea with him. Then Gale's confession of love, as the Capitol put's it. My blush and shocked, dead fish face also made, humiliation a whole lot worst. I betting Uncle Mark, is laughing his head off, hopes he chokes on his spike tea.

When the anthem finished and the T.V. turned off, the room was engulfed in silents. It was time to say goodbye, for tomorrow's arena. The purpose of the Hunger Games. We said good bye to Effie, as she peck us on the cheek and cried how we were the best, tributes we ever sponsor. Till she gave a sarcastic joke, "I wouldn't be surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next's year."

This time Gale chuckled, instead of scowled. When she left, Haymitch stood at us, arms crossed.

"Last advice?" I asked.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bathe at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put much distance as you can between yourself and the others, and find a water source if not try and stick together." He said. "Got it?"

"Anything else?" Gale asked.

"Stay alive," This time it was no joke, for Haymitch was sober and serious.

We said night to Portia and Cinna, for we will see them in the morning. I kissed Gale on the cheek, good night and went to bed. I took a quick shower, and change into some pajama's, however sleep would never come. Deciding to go to the one place where I could think. I went on the roof and saw the party going down on the streets. Sighing, I crossed my legs, and meditate in what's chaos is fluttering about and just cleared my mind. Just empty every stress, and go dull.

It wasn't long till I heard the door open behind, though I didn't cared.

"You should be getting some sleep." It was Gale as he took a seat next to me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Couldn't turn off my mind," Gale replied.

"About your family?"

"Kinda," he said guiltily. "All I could think about is tomorrow. Pointless bet, but still. Even my family." He breathed and continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell before, couldn't understand these feelings."

"Doesn't matter, Gale." I breathed. "We finally got it off our shoulders."

We were silent, when Gale asked, "What're you thinking?"

"How to try and not disgrace myself and how I would die. I want to die as myself, and prove to them, that they do not own me. Not some pawn, for I won't go with out a fight."

"I couldn't afford to think like that anymore."

"Now you realize what the game's is about. Only one of us could survive."

"Remember what Haymitch said '_Stay alive."_

I shook my head in disappointment smacking him upside the head. "Thanks for the tip, Juvenile."

Gale groaned slapping himself in the face. "I can't take it anymore. Why do you want to die? You have friends and your uncle, and a home. Why are you giving it up? I know your selfless, but . . . but this is suicidal!" He grabbed my shoulder's, forcing me to face him. "I care about you, Siobhan. And it kills me that you're doing this. I want you to fight, to live, to breathe."

And after that, he slammed his lips on mine, full of passion but demanding that I respond. I gasped, grabbing his hair. Might as well ease him some, as I responded to the kiss. Gale licked the bottom of my lips, asking for permission, which I granted, opening my lips a little and let him in, to claim dominance of the kiss. While his hand moved, to secure me closer to his form. A moan escaped when we pulled back. He panted and rested his forehead on mine, eyes piercing into my soul of green.

"We're going to make it. Both of us and will win and we'll go home."

"There are only twenty four of us, Gale."I said. "Only one comes out alive. Those are the rules."

Gale Chuckled, "Well rules are meant to be broken."

"Rebel," I sighed. My Gale the rebel.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

I didn't see Siobhan in the morning only Portia as I got dress, and we left for the arena. Seeing a hovercraft brought memories of the Avox Girl again, but when I stepped on the plat form, my body entirely froze. WHAT THE HELL! They frozen me as a women in a lab coat came up with a syringe, she said, that she was going to insert a tracker on me. I glared but didn't say a thing as she inserted the tracking device in my arm. Then they let the current go. I rubbed my arm and an Avox lead Portia and I to a room for breakfast was being served. I shoved down as much food I can.

When we got to the arena, going into the underground catacombs and into my chambers. Truthfully I'm a nervous wreck not knowing what to do as Portia tried to calm me down. She tried to settle me down by telling jokes. Some made me laugh, while other made me scoffed. Then the clothes came, they were black, black pants, black tee-shirt, boots, holster belt, and Jacket that went to my hip.

"The material of the jacket is designed reflex body heat, except for cold nights." Portia explain, and then she pulled out the mocking jay pin. I almost had forgotten about it.

"It's your token, right?" I nodded my head as she pinned it to my jacket. "It barely made clear to the reviewed team. Saying the pin could be use as a weapon. But Plutarch Heavenbee gave the okay. Unlike the girl for district one her ring had a poison tip if you turn it. Although Siobhan necklace made the board laughed about her necklace."

"Why is that?" I asked.

Portia giggled, "Well Gale, her necklace was filled with ground up chili pepper's and paprika. The Gamemaker's joked, that she was going to season the game, for she's a tea maker."

I laughed, or at least chuckled amused, knowing the story behind the ground up chili peppers. Though it explain why Siobhan smelled a little spicy. But if the Gamemaker's knew the intention of harm those herbs could do.

They would consider it a weapon.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

I clenched to one of Cinna's hand, as we walked to the Launch room. Or how we called it the Stockyard back home. I was already in uniform, wearing mostly black though my shirt was a grey beater. Though Cinna took the consideration in putting my hair in a tight French braid, leaving to thin braid in front of my face with red beads while my nails still held the fire paint.

Cinna lead me to the circular metal plate and kissed me on the cheek. "Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water. The rest will follow,"

I nodded, taking a deep breathe, though Cinna cupped my cheek. "And remember this. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you."

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really," he said, as he leaned down and kisses me on the forehead. "Good luck, Lady of fire."

And the glass cylinder was lowered, breaking our handhold, cutting Cinna from me. He taps the glass and then his finger to his chin.

"Head high," I breathed, lifting my chin and stand straight at attention. The platform raised till surrounded my darkness. Making my heart increased its rate. Taking deep breathes.

'_It's not the mine's. You're not underground, just waiting . . . Just waiting."_ I thought to myself.

Soon what felt like forever, the platform lifted me up, to a warm surrounding? When I open my eye's I saw a familiar sight, of a pine forest. No change in my reaction, while the other tributes who live in cities or not forests gazed. That was when the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith spoke out of no where.

"Ladies' and Gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry I couldn't resist, but I'll update as soon as I could.**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	13. Chapter 13: It Begins

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**It's what we've been waiting for. .. Let the Hunger Game's Begin!**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**It Begins **

Katniss POV

Everybody looks at me, with self pity. At home, the Seam's, the Hob, everywhere I go, they felt sorry for me. All because my hunting partner of a cousin and my best friend are going to die. For today, was the day, the beginning of the Hunger Games. Everywhere I go, every television was on in wait for the Game's to start. I carried my load of kill and walk behind ally of the Baker, ready to deal on bread for the Squirrels. When I gave a secretive nock, the door open and Peeta came out.

Oh great. The boy I owe a life debt. Might as well trade another day, sighing in defeat.

"Sorry, thought your dad was available." I said.

"Oh, he asked me to do it for him." Peeta said, like nothing happen. Even after giving bread, four years ago to earn a slap from his mother. "So what's the catch of the day?"

I rolled my eye's, dropping the sack and pulled out four squirrel's. Peeta examined them though scowled. "What?"

He shook his head, "Your aim is off today."

I gave him a confused look, what does he mean my aim is off. The squirrels are dead as they could ever be. "What do you mean my aim is off?"

"You usually shoot them in the eye, never their heart or where ever." Peeta said. I examine the squirrels to see he was right. I didn't get them in the eye like I always do. I shot them in the lung or neck.

"Does it matter, their dead and their dinner? Do you want them or not!"

"Are you alright Katniss?" Peeta asked, "Cause you been acting hostile and agitated lately."

"Of course I'm alright." I snapped, "Everything is just fine and peachy."

Peeta shook his head, scratching his blonde hair getting flour on it. "Katniss, you don't have to hold a brave face. And your not alone, Gale and Siobhan are still important people, and everyone misses them."

I scoffed at him, "You don't know my friend-"

"Siobhan tutored me for Math and sell my dad Maple sap. I know her, for she babysits me when I was a kid. She was like my own sister. And I may not known Gale, but he did a lot for the District. Don't you see that everybody is upset as well as you are?" Peeta said.

I held a breath. I guess I wasn't the only one close to my friends than I thought. Looking down, I nodded my head. "I just miss them and hate the Capitol."

"We all do . . . Wait right here." Peeta said as he went inside. A moment later he came in with a big smile. "My dad said you can come in a watch the opening Game with us. My mom's at a friend's house and the store's closed."

"I don't know Peeta . . ."

"Come one Katniss," Peeta begged. "It's best to cheer them on, than mope around doing nothing."

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, but to long."

Peeta nodded as he open the door and let me in. I set my back behind the table and walked through the bakery and up to the apartment they Mellarks lived. Inside I found Mr. Mellark and Peeta older brother Buck and Arc on the couch. They gave a reassuring smile, gesturing to sit on the couch with Peeta and his dad while the other two sat on the floor. Mr. Mellark handed me a cheese roll bun and water as the television did a recap from the reaping to last night. I wasn't at all surprised that Gale made an announcement that he had a crush on Siobhan, though he tried to hide it, I could see he liked her when growing up. If they weren't selected I would had on purposely gotten them lost in the woods, on our annual hunt, so they can just spit it out. Though I laughed last night at Siobhan reaction, betted she gave a good piece of her mind.

The arena was a pine forest, a perfect advantage, as the tributes came up. Siobhan and Gale were five tributes apart as I saw them stare at the Cornucopia. Siobhan shook her head and analyzed her surrounding till, she notice a backpack on ten feet away. She smirked till turned around to face the Camera, she a sad smiled and Both Gale and she appeared on the screen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Boomed Claudius Templesmith.

Siobhan and Gale looked at each other and nodded, as they put three fingers to their lips and up to the audience. They were saying goodbye to District Twelve, goodbye to me. As Siobhan placed her hand over her heart and nodded. Then faced back to the Cornucopia, only sixty seconds remaining.

"Hey you okay?" Peeta asked.

I nodded, not able to say words as I remain how harsh I was to Siobhan. She's willing to die, in order for Gale to come home. And I couldn't say goodbye, properly to her. But I knew she wasn't to die without a fight.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

And the sound of the gong went.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

The gong rang as I sprinted out onto the blood bath battle field. But no one moved, who didn't live in the forest as the daze amazed of the beauty of the meadow. Only, district 11, 10, 2, and Gale, ran out. I quickly ran for the backpack that had my initials on it, then an extra small bag, that weigh about a few pounds. Ready to search for Rue grabbing a knife to run, when a fist made contact to my face.

Wobbling a bit to see the boy from District 9 raised his fist ready to punch only to paused still shock, then coughed splattering blood on my face. I stagger back as 9 fell to the ground with a knife in his back. Looking up to see the other tributes had reach the Cornucopia and Clove ten yards away ran in a slight jog towards me. I prepare to attack in case she betrayed the truth. However she came up and handed me a small case.

"Better run 12 and hunt down some runaways." With that said Clove ran back throwing her knives.

Bewilder for a second before I heard Rue scream to see, District 6 guy, lunged at her. I scowled running towards them and through lunged my self on him, stabbing him in the shoulder. He screamed in agony and started flicking me off. But I held on, trying to slit his throat. Until a huge black hand made contact to 6's face. Pushing him down to his knees. A perfect opportunity as I took the knife and slit 6's throat. Standing up to see Thresh, helping him up and tossed her to me.

"Get her Out of here!" Thresh ordered.

I nodded and grabbed Rue's hand and ran into the forest. Adrenaline rushes through my veins as I ran at full spred into the woods. Running away from the bloodbath that was at hand. I looked over my shoulder to see about five lied dead, and some taken flight in the opposite direction while the Career's stand their ground of their territory. Clove must have announced me as bounty hunter, since she let me go and handed me a case. But I continued to run dragging Rue along till she tripped over a stump.

I pause to see were a good half mile away from the Cornucopia. No time to say for words, I adjusted the backpack shoving what ever I had inside and move it to my front. I bent down onto the ground in front of Rue. "Get on."

Rue stared at my surprised. "You actually mean it?"

"Damn it Rue, we don't have time," I growled. "I want to get us a few distance from here before the Career's start their hunt."

Rue shock of my words got on my back. I stood up, surprised she hardly weigh anything, and started to jog a steady pace. Time to seem a daze as everything of the forest was a blurred as I jogged. As I keep repeating to myself. _'Run, run, as fast as you can!'_

Then Haymitch words started echoing in my head. '_When the gong sound's, get the hell out of there . . . .Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourself and the other's, and find a source of water.'_

Water! That what's next on the agenda, we need to find a watering source. And I hope it wasn't the lake being the only one. Because, even though I'm accepted as a Career, Rue was not.

I jogged about an hour till my leg gave away, and tripped over a loose branch. The fall knocks the air out me, as I began to cough continuously in excruciating heat. Rue got off me, removing the backpack and jacket, as she held my hair while I puked out breakfast. She did this, unchaste by the smell or sounds that came out as I vomit from a mild heat stroke. Once done, she guided me back and wipes the sweat off my face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," my voiced a bit rasped. "Sorry about earlier . . . just wanted to get out of there."

"It's okay, I snapped at my sibling's when they don't listen." Rue said till she looked at my right hand.

I looked down as well to see it cover in blood, hand in a death like grip on the knife dried with District 6's blood. Rue stepped back, afraid. I sighed, grabbing the knife with my left hand and tossed it a few feet away from me. My right hand was stiffed my lock joints, and reeked of dried blood. I had killed in less than three minutes of the game with the help from Thresh. Taking deep breathes, flexing my fingers, hearing them crack.

Rue opens the bag and sees if we have water and a rag?" I asked.

Rue nodded and scavenged through the backpack to find a water bottle full and a wash cloth. She gently damps the washcloth and handed it to me as I tried to wash the blood off my hand. I got most of it off, but my hand stained red. Sighing, I closed my eyes, and tried to calm my breathing.

"I don't blame you." Rue said, surprised by her words as she sat down in front of me. "I don't blame you for kill that guy. You and Thresh were trying to protect me."

"Yeah, we made an agreement awhile back, remember. I promised to keep you safe, as long as you keep look out." I said wishing to pat her head, but the blood might get on her. "Let see what we got?"

We open my backpack, to see what resources we got. Carefully setting them out. One thin sleeping bag, two pack's of cracker's, dried beef jerky, a bottle of Iodine, a box of matches, a pair of son glasses, some matches, a first aid kit, two full water bottles, empty half gallon canteen, and a herd kit. Rue, was able to grab some objects as well, for she set down a sling shot, a small water skin with a strap, and a pair of socks. It wasn't much she could get before 6 decided to jump her. Rue looked at me disappointed thinking she had failed me. I shook my head no, and grabbed the case Clove handed me.

Flipped open the lid, to find pieces of tubes and three packs. Remembering what Zeek showed me. I connected the two tubes together and got myself about a two foot long blowgun. Rue looked amazed by the black and purple tube.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a blowgun that is how I got a ten during my session."

"You mean, you shot people with that . . . how?"

"You take a dart and load it in and fired." As I showed her the darts. Though curious in the three packs, for each had their own color tips. The white tip was neutral, a simple needle dart. But the blue and red held a scent. I took a light whiff on the blue to smell a slight scent. Then I smelled the red, to smell a stronger scent. Rue founded an instruction note on the dart to read, for the white were plain dart's, the blue nerve spasm or paralyzes darts, and red poison dart's that kill's immediately. "Rue, what ever you do, don't touch the red darts."

Rue nodded till she gasped and picked up the glasses. "We're luck to get these."

"Why they're just sunglasses?" I asked as Rue looked at me shock.

"These aren't for the Sun, they're for darkness," Rue exclaimed. "Sometimes, when we harvest through the night, they'll pass out a few pairs to those of us highest in the trees. Where the torches doesn't reach. One time, this boy Martine, he tried to keep his pair. Hid it in his pants. They killed him on the spot."

"For a pair of glasses?" I gasped, Rue told me before during our small conversation how, District eleven had child labors to climb trees and crawl under bushes. I think its ridicules, to let children labor and not at school when they turn ten. Hell District twelve doesn't let kids start, till after graduation. Just hearing this makes Twelve a haven if you don't add the starvation.

"Yes, and everybody knew he was no danger. He just wanted to play with them." She was about to cry if she continued so I stopped her.

"So what do they do?" I asked changing the subject.

"They let you see in complete darkness." Rue explained. "Try them tonight when the sun goes down."

I nodded and took a small sip of water. We needed to watch our sources, and look out for a Lake Stream or pond. We pack up our stuff, and I slung them on my back. The blow gun, the blue and white darts, and knife on my holster. Close and ready for another attack. Rue, carried her water skin, sling shot on her belt, while the sock's in her pocket. I gave her a pack of cracker's just incase we get separated; she'll have something to eat. I know she knows her plant's living in the agriculture district, but I wanted her to be prepared.

"So what now?"She asked.

"We find a watering source and on the way search for plants and root's." I said taking Rue's hand with my left.

Rue shrugged, "Sound's like a plan to me."

We walked about a few more hour's, till noon when a cannon went off. Each shot representing a dead tribute. The battle at the Cornucopia must have ended or they waited until everything settled down? They must have waited until the Career's got out of the way to collect the bodies. We paused, and I closed my eye's counting the shot's aloud.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five.. . "

"Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. . . "Rue finished as she squeezed my hand tighter.

Ten out of the twenty four died in the bloodbath. Only fourteen remain. I whipped my face on the sleeve and removed the blood. District 9 coughed on my face. He's gone, for sure along with District 6. I wonder how Gale is doing, hoping he got out of there alive, he must have, knowing how to fight and live off the woods. But I wouldn't know until nightfall.

"Gale, please be alright." I whispered aloud.

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

I slumped down next to my pack, exhausted. I've been running the day away and searching for Siobhan, but couldn't find her or Rue. For the last thing I saw of them was Thresh shoving Rue towards Siobhan and them running fast. Though got me angry when I saw, the girl from District 2 handed her something like an old friend. Siobhan couldn't or wouldn't be a Career. She despises them, or at least the guy's. Also I couldn't get hold of the damn bow. It was mine and District 1 girl got to it, and I ended up in a quick fist fight with the guy from District 1. Now I only have a knife, and an orange backpack full of a sleeping bag, crackers and jerky, a canteen, iodine, a small coil of wires and glasses. I tried the glasses on earlier and they didn't work, only made things darker. Also an empty canteen. What the hell!

**Bang!**

Counting down the cannon fire to know that ten tributes are dead and fourteen remain. Great, well at least I know Siobhan is okay, taking Haymitch advice and run, unlike my stubborn self and go for the bow. Damn, that was my damn bow. Punching a tree, I got up and started snaring around. I saw a rabbit a while ago. So if there's one, then there's got to be a colony. Also I need search for water. I spend a day with out water, but I need to find some soon. Gnawing on pine leaves won't suffice.

By twilight, I found a location to camp, a willow tree. Easy to sleep in the branches and hid from. Finding a perfect branch, and arrange the sleeping bag, to almost a hammock or at least comfortable. Setting my pack under me as a pillow and slide in, Best to go to bed early, though fasten my belt around the branch so I won't fall off. Wouldn't want to make that big mistake again? When I was fourteen and hunting with Katniss, I took a nap in a tree and fell off ten feet. The impact scares my cousin that she dragged me to her mom, where she tended my broken arm and told my mom about the concussion. I chuckled myself to that memories. Won't be making that mistake again.

Closing my eyes and let sleep in control

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Night happen as I was awoken by the anthem that showed the death count. After the Capitol seal was gone. We already know ho many died but, guess they wanted to fuel the anger for single remain tributes that their partner is dead, or something along those lines.

Death Count:

District 3 girl

District 4 boy

District 5 boy

Both District 6

District 7 girl

District 8 boy

Both District 9

District 10 girl

Guess Foxface made it, though a bit surprised that a Career from District four to die so soon. Though I'm relieved Siobhan is still alive. Along with Rue, sorry to say, but glad the little girl made it out and is in good hands. So that remains, me, the five career's, Foxface, Thresh, Rue, district 7 and 10 guy', girl from District 8, and Siobhan.

I frowned, "Please be safe, Siobhan."

And went back to sleep until I heard a snap. A sound of a foot breaking a branch immediately I paused and grabbed the knife just incase. Hearing the intruder stomp around, analyzing their surrounding till lighting a fire. Are they stupid, as I peeked over to see the girl from District 8 light a fire? She was heavily wounded and had a bag. Guess she's luck to escaped from the bloodbath, but making a foolish mistake of her life, by lighting a fire on day one.

I debated on rather kill her, aid herm or just ignore the stupid girl and wait until dawn to see her position. I was too tired to care and just laid there in the tree and listen to 8's murmurs on how _she _killed her partner. Must be District 2 chick, she throws knifes like a ball.

I must have dozed for I was awoken by 8's screamed and pleaded to join the Career's. Leaning over to see Cato over her and stabbed 8 with his sword, 8 screamed in agony and fell to the floor. They laughed and congratulated one another as Cato said, "Eleven down and thirteen to go!" as he received some hoot's.

I ground my teeth wishing I had a boy to shoot that smirk off his face. To shoot at the Career pack. I watch them check the girls' supplies and hear they found nothing good, only cracker's water and matches.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." Commented district 4 boys, what was his name again? Right Marvel. They headed out ready to leave when Clove, Siobhan said was, stop and look at 8's body.

"Shouldn't we have heard cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." District 1 girl said.

"Unless she isn't dead." Marvel added.

"She's dead. I struck her myself." Cato confirmed.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." Pearl, Siobhan mention her name.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice." Marvel teased.

"I said she's Dead!" Cato protest.

Oh my god, for a bunch of train warrior, that of a Career. They act like a bunch of children having a tempertantrum.

"We're wasting time!" Clove bellowed. "I'll go and finished the nuisance and let's move on."

"I'll come to," Glimmer, that was her name, now I remember.

She Joined Clove, as they walked up to 8's frail body. Clove got out a knife and stabbed 8 in the chest while Glimmer held a torch and my bow. I had to retain myself from jumping to get it.

"You think it was a good idea, to let Siobhan go Clove?" Glimmer asked softly.

"Yeah, she's one of us and we made a deal not to kill each other until the finale for." Clove replied back whipping the blood off her blade. "Also she kills the bitch's partner. I'm impressed, slitting 8's throat like it was nothing. She would have made a perfect soldier at home. Could have joined us, if she hadn't runaway with tree girl."

"But you had the perfect opportunity and gave her something?"

"Yeah, but I keep some honor. Hell and she kept her bargain. And don't worry about the weapon I gave her. It as a useless blowgun. It's difficult to use, and only few can have that strength of breath."

"You gave her a blowgun?" Glimmer raised her voice. "Clove, that's her strongest weapon, I see her and lover boy at the blowgun station every now and then. And let me tell ya, she's good."

"Well this going to be interesting." Clove laughed and then the cannon went off. "That's it then, let's goes before they come and take _this _away."

The Career's left momentarily just as morning rise. I waited for a moment, then packed my things and got out of the tree. Bet this got the audience surprised. I walked up to District 8 girl, to see a gash over her heart and stomach. It was eye reckoning, and her eye's pierced apathy at the sky. Sighing, I closed her eye's placed three fingers over my lips and towards her. And finally took off.

Siobhan has a blowgun making her have an advantage. That eased some of my nerves, however what Clove said about Siobhan killing the guy from District 8, got me worried. She had her first kill and to soon. I just hope she's okay with it. Because I don't know what could happen to her mentally.

"I'm coming Siobhan."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter. Thought I should add, Peeta and Katniss, just for the heck of it. Also Rue and Siobhan have an alliance. Siobhan had her first kill, Gale knows the truth about the girl cult. **_

_**Let day two of the Hunger Game's begin.**_

_**Silent wolf singer**_


	14. Chapter 14: Fire!

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter fourteen**_

**Fire!**

I had woken up, by the morning choir from the mocking jays. It surprised me that some live in these parts these woods. Smiling, I got up slowly trying not to wake Rue. We found a small pond last night and made camp, in the trees after filling and cleansing the water. Even got all the blood off my hand and face. This eased Rue some, to relief. We also found some berries, roots, and plants. Rue had a keen eye and found the leaves that are used to make Tracker Jacker paste. I may come in use. I even got the hang of the blowgun and shot down a bird, I think it was a goose. But it was dead, and it was dinner. I was surprised my Rue's table manor's, shoving the groosling in her mouth. She stated that she only at scraps while feeding her family.

Sighing, I secured Rue to the sleeping bag and crawl on the branches of a willow tree. Taking a small nibble on groosling. I sat there and watch the sun rise singing softly to myself as I pluck a flower of the tree.

'_Flower gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine.<em>

_Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the fate's design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>…._

_What once was mine…"_

After singing the mocking Jay's were silent for a moment and started to sing their version of the song. Smiling I turned to face Rue; she was awake and awe at me.

"That's pretty," Rue said. "I never heard that song before?"

I sat down next to her and gave a piece of groosling; I ran my fingers through her curls. "It's an incantation, we healer's sing. For there was once a story about a magic flower, that glow at night for it once a seed to the sun. And when you find the midnight sun lily and sing the song, its magic heals all wounds, both physically and emotionally. For it's beauty was radiant as the morning sun . . . But it was a story that inspired healer's the concept that plants were special. So every time when my uncle and I make herbal paste or medicine from our garden. I sing this song."

"Really," she asked.

"Yes, for all live has its magic." As I put the flower in her hair, "Magic that can heal or hurt another being. My father explained, it's the circle of life, for life cant' survive without the other. For the plant grows, the rabbit eats' it, and we eat the rabbit, All apart of the circular of life. A plant number one in the step's though it make's a decision on what it wants' to be. A peace full bloom, a beauty of the sight, a miracle herb, or a deadly creature, that can harm you or heal you."

"I never thought plant's like that before." Rue murmured. "I just thought them as a medicine, a food, and a poison."

"But is what plant's are." I assured her.

Once she finished we packed our stuff and prepare for another scavenged. It's not safe to be in the same location all the time. So we move around by day and return to the willow tree and pond meadow by night. Our haven in the darkness of time, as the grass was covered in poppies, lilies, and many more wild flower. We walked around the woods as I watch Rue climbed the tree's happily in her hobby. Climbing trees like squirrels or taking off like birds. That was her specilty that got her a seven in her private session.

"I have a song too." Rue stated.

"Is that so?" I said.

She nodded."I'm usually up highest, so I'm the first to see the flag that signals quitting time. There's a special song I do with my friends the mocking Jay's." As she opened her mouth and sang a four-noted song, in her soft soprano voice. "And the mocking Jay spread it around the orchard. That's how everyone known's to knock off. They can be dangerous though, if you can get near their nest. But you can't blame them, for that."

I chuckled and shook my head; usually Katniss would climb trees and collect bird eggs. Sometimes when mama bird and daddy bird come home early, we find Katniss cover in cuts and dents.

We continued to talk, listening to the mocking jays, when suddenly everything went silent. I pull out my blowgun, loading it with a blue dart. Being around hunters and hunting in the wood's, reaches you a thing or two. Silent's is never a good sign. Rue paused as well, pulling out her slingshot and loaded it with a sharp small rock she collected earlier.

"Rue if we get lost, find a place to hide and when safe meet me back at the willow." I whispered to her.

Rue nodded, as we stood our ground, walking slowly. That was hen I smelled a strong scent of sulfur. Stopping to look up and see a wall of fire descending towards us. Shit, it was day three and the audiences must be board. And this is how the Gamemaker's fix's it. A forest fire for a motivation. A plan to drive the tributes back to the lake and kill.

"Rue run!" I exclaimed.

Rue didn't abject and started to run, I on her trail as we ran fast as we could, against the horrible heat, and the smoke that was suffocating. I lifted the collar of my jacket, up and over my nose, but it only did little as my nose burned with smoke. But I controlled my breathing, as I ran, dodging tree's that cut any exposed skin and trying to keep up with Rue.

A log fell, that my reflexes took in as I grabbed Rue by the hood and pulled her back. She gasped, but lucky that the flames didn't get her. We ran around the log and continued to run. We were in a good distance from the flames, however didn't mean the Gamemaker's doest shoot fire ball's. One headed straight towards Rue, that I lunged and knock her to the ground as the ball struck my left calf. I screamed in pain from the burning heat. Quickly, getting off Rue and rolled around in the dirt. Remembering the fire drill's from elamenty of stop, drop, and roll. It only decreases the fire, but not enough. So I grabbed my knife and cut the pant sleeve off. No time to see the damage as I got up, grabbed Rue's hand and ran.

Until a battle cry was heard. Stopping in seconds as a small axe a tomahawk came flying out and struck a tree only a foot away from my face. Eyes widen and turned to the source of the direction the axe came from. As I saw District 7 boy, stand there across the trail, soaked to the bone, from sweat and dried blood from the Bloodbath. He held a piece of a log that was on fire. Lumberjack, District Seven was the lumbering District.

"Seems you found your environment Lady of fire." Seven said.

"Well, fire burns tree." I sneered. "Are you stupid or do you want to fight?"

"Better get you done with." He said, the looked at Rue, he frowned. "I'll let the girl go, if you fight me."

"Sio, don't."

"Deal." I said, and shoved Rue and order her to run. She wanted to reject, but I gave her a stern look that she obeyed and left. I shrugged off my backpack and coat, holding a knife in my hand. "You seem a noble person to set a dual instead of ambushed."

"I surprised you with an axe."

"Almost gave me a heart attack." I joked.

"Bet you did." Seven said as he lunged towards me. I dodge in time, doing a back kick in his back knocking him to the ground. He stumbles but made way towards the tree and got his axes. He had the upper hand. He was trained and raised in lumbering and axes were the tools. If District Twelve had kids working, we would have already known how to use a pickaxe or know how to use explosive. Though, the Gamemaker's wouldn't put dynamite in the game. The flame's consumed around us, forming its own arena, its own ring with out moving any further.

Seven smirked and charged again. He was strong but I was fast, dodging his blunt strikes, trying to tire him out. Giving a few strikes that got him in the arms and legs, but not enough for the killed. Seven yelled in pain, when I cut his arm, that he through his tomahawk at me. I jumped in time, till whammed. I screamed; collapsing in the ground to find the axe embedded on my burned skin leg. I screamed dragging myself away, from him getting space between us.

"You're fast Fire girl," Seven taunted. "But a tree is stronger than fire."

HE walked towards me ready for the kill; however I grabbed my blowgun, already loaded. Bring it to my lips and fire, shooting him in the leg. He yelped from the pinch, as the blue dart set's its poison on paralyzing it. Seven got furious, unable to move his right leg as he wobbled forward to kill me. But I quickly got a red dart, load it in, and fire. The dart flew across and embedded in Seven's neck. Seven stopped automatically. He touched his neck yanking the dart out. Blood oozed from his neck; however he looked at me wide eye. A loud coughed ruptured from his mouth as blood spewed out in heavy amounts while his eye's dilated. Then like Clove kill Nine. Seven collapses on his knees and fell to his side. As a cannon went of.

I panted; falling back down, ready to choke on the smoke. However the fire receipted, as it started to rain only in this spot. Guess the maker's wanted me alive. When I got my bearing's, I examined my leg, to see where the tomahawk damage. It lodges its self really good, in my calf, but by miracle it didn't struck an arteries or vein, just muscle. Quickly removing the axe's and tied my jacket around it, using a stick to make a tourniquet. Then got a blue dart and gave a light tap on my injured leg. It's best to tighten the muscles, than loosen it that causes blood flow faster.

There was a long branch beside me, using it as a cane, and getting up. I put the tomahawk on my belt along with my knife, and walked if not stumble towards my pack. Sling it on, then faced Seven. I sighed, two dead, and counting. As I placed three finger's over my lips and back to him. Once done, I used a stick and wobbled back to the small meadow. Hoping it wasn't destroyed in the inferno.

When I got there, safe and sound. I collapsed by the water, and thoroughly examined my leg. I cringed, at the sight. Guess, tittles will get you no where, and slap you in the face. Or in this case, leg. Going into the first aid, finding some medical iodine, antibiotic cream, and gauzes, but no material for stitches. Looking up to the sky and glared.

"Hey Haymitch, if you don't want Mark to take your whiskey, better send me a stitching kit!"

A minute later, a parachute came, down in my direction. I caught it, finding some medical stitching kit and burn cream. It must be expansive for the sponsors to send me this stuff. Looking up with a smirk, "Better give him a shot Uncle!"

The audience must be laughing at this. Chuckling to myself, I started tending my leg and stitching it back together. Humming the melody to myself.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

I painted, just lucky to escape the fire, and dodging the fire balls. Truly the Capitol wanted a good show. Checking the damage on my body, to mind my left arm burned. I can hear Portia voice, along with Cinna holding the image of fiery fabric and gem's. "Gale, Lord of Flames." What a good laugh, the Gamemaker's must be having a choke fest at the moment. Because that was Karma from them, for firing an arrow at them.

"Bet you guy's are having a laugh!" I muttered.

The fire was over, when a cannon was fired. Another tribute dead, the must have got caught by the fires. Guess they got what they wanted, two or more tributes facing off and fight each other to the death. I scowled at the thought of Siobhan; she wasn't physically fit for combat. Getting up quick and search for Siobhan out. I need to find her; I need to see her again. To know that she is safe and not harmed. Walking out of the flames concealment, already making my self a reliable target, in the open, that I got my knife out, except my arm hurt bad. For it bloody hurt like hell!

I was getting weary, that I didn't notice a pool, till I tripped over it. Water, Water! Finally I found some water. Two day's without water was agonizing torture. Quickly, taking my canteen out filled it with water and drops some iodine to clean it. I waited about twenty minutes before drinking it down and fast. I sigh in relief, finally satisfied and poured the rest of the water on my arm. Then ripped the burnt fabric and put the rest of it, in the springs. I hissed for it stung at first then sigh in relief. Remembering what Siobhan said. Bet to help burns, was to put it in cold water to drown out the heat. Since she always burned herself on the stove or hot water, except this wasn't a minor burned.

When the burning was stable enough to tolerate, I removed my Jacket and shirt and started cleaning myself up, washing the ash and blood off me. Then examine my arm. It was a vibrant red cover in blisters. I took a deep breath, remembering what my aunt did for burns at this extreme measured. Since miners came to her for injuries like these when they couldn't afford to go to the hospital. Analyzing thoroughly to see the burn was the size of my hand but also a second degree burn if not a pieced of a third. It's going to scar, that's for sure, if I get it treated. But I don't know the herbs for burns, only infection on cuts. I need to Siobhan and let her take a look at it.

After getting dress and a canteen full of water, I started to move again. Checking on my snares, to find a burnt rabbit, skinning it, to find it half cooked from the fire, guess, the Gamemaker's did a favor. As I stuck it with a sharp stick and let it finished cooking over the fired. Hello, dinner. I can already hear the laughter from the audience from my position. Once done, and put dinner in my bag, I looked up to see it was getting late. About dusk, damn and with the fire the Career's are having a field day. Especially after their recent killed from District 8 and this afternoon.

_**Snap!**_

'_Oh, speak of the devil and they shall appear.'_ Luckily I had a two minute head start as I started to run. I could already hear how raspy their voices were through the coughs from the smoke, but till run. Though they were closing in, like a bunch of dogs. Maybe that was the Grim, the careers. But I'm not dying today. Finding a high tree, and climbed, ignoring the protest on my right arm. By the time they reached the base root, I was thirty feet in the air. Thank you Siobhan and your climbing boot camp.

'_Better be a hawk in the sky than a wolf on the ground.' _I hear Siobhan voice in my head while my ear's ringed and heart pounded to a new level.

All five were there, so they must have a killed another tribute. I looked at their weapons, and their grinning animal faces, wanting to kill. Pretty hopeless though. Cause nobody other than Siobhan, Rue, Thresh, and I did the Climbing station, to extreme levels. I might be bigger and strong like them, but I know how to control my own weight, although Katniss is better at tree climbing, I'll admit.

Might as well make a show, "How's it going?"

This took them back by surprised, but I know the crowd is laughing.

"Well enough," Cato said with a smirk. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste." I said with a shrugged, already you can hear the booming laughter from the Capitol. "The air's great up here. Why don't ya join?"

"I think I'll will," Cato responded.

"Here, take this, Cato," Glimmer said as she offered the bow and quiver of arrows. My BOW! Just seeing them got me angry. Wanting to kill her to get them back and punch Marvel in the face for getting in the way. I glared at them making Pearl step back nervous as I fiddled around with my knife.

"No," Cato snarled pushing the bow away. "I'll do better with my sword."

Right, the short heavy blade of a machete? The guy doesn't know his weapons, and he's from the military district. Great, I'm surrounded by spoiled idiot, who thinking killing is fun. For I know Cato and Marvel are the only one's who volunteer from the Reaping on the television. Clove was ecstatic when her name was selected, and Glimmer and Pearl . . . I'll pity them. They at least show emotion that they don't want to be here. I climbed another ten feet, and looked down trying not to laugh, in how funny Cato looked in climbing a tree. He was able to climb ten feet before the branch gave away. He and the branch down, ten feet was usually a break or death fall, if fall on your head, wish I wished for Cato. But he hits the ground hard on his side. When he got up, he was cursing up a storm.

I climb a few more stories on the tree making myself now seventy feet above the ground. Glimmer tried to shoot at me, firing the bow and missed terribly, so incompetent on eye coronation and strength on a bow, for the bow reach off from my neck, put close that I grabbed it and played it front of them. Toying can be fun, but if I had all the archery gear, I would have gotten them dead, in a minute.

The Career's growled, furious in how I was making them look foolish by doing nothing. They left for a moment, and regrouped when Pearl said. "Oh, let him stay up there. It's not like he's going anywhere. We'll deal with him in the morning."

"I would listen to her; at least she has a brain." I taunted, beside's it's not like I'll be going anywhere. My arm was soothed from the heat, got water to last me a few days, and a cook rabbit.

"Oh, shut up you miner!" Clove yelled. "God, I don't know how Siobhan like's you?"

"Love at first sight," Glimmer said with a sigh, till shot with some glares.

"Yeah, her love for him to death," Marvel sarcastically added, "Oh I can't wait to see her stab him in the heart.

I huff a laugh getting their attention, "Funny, at least I get a shot of love before dying unlike a few people I know."

This did not phased them at all, it prove they hold no human emotion, only care about is themselves. So I change the subject, "So got a no game today, already saw you killed Eight chick, yesterday."

This widens the girls eye's while the guys dropped their mouths. Pearl lifted her hand and pointed at me. "You were there, but how?"

"Oh, I was in the willow tree." I said.

Cato laughed out of annoyance and shook his head, "Nope, no kills other than her. Thought it was our bounty hunter. Since she has the gut's to kill. We'll see who died in a moment."

They made camp under the tree. I did the same in the tree, though difficult when having a burnt arm. Once belt myself in, I waited. The anthem played to show today's death, as the boy from District seven was shown and that was it. Since eight died yesterday. I sighed and nibble on my rabbit, and listen to the forest of the night. I saw some two glowing eye's from some nocturnal animal. However from the Career's torches, I could see their shape.

Instantly I sat up. That was no possum on owl eye's, for I know those brown eye's to well, even with the dimmed light, I make out the person, watching be from the neighboring tree. Sitting silently in the branches.

Rue.

What she doing here, probably heard the Career's and climbed the tree. But Still, if she was here across from me.

Where is Siobhan?

'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Song Siobhan sing was 'the healing incantation' from Tangled.**_

_**Thanks for reading and leave a review.**_

_**Silent wolf singer**_


	15. Chapter 15: Tracker Jacker

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter 15**_

**Tracker Jacker**

Rue, what the hell is she doing here?

Analyzing the tree to see if Siobhan was there with her; but she wasn't. For awhile I held the girls gaze. Then, she pointed up without making sound. I looked up, above my head, to see a huge, a Tracker Jacker nest. I gulped. I haven't been afraid so far in the game, until now to see a nest above my head, dangling there about eight feet away. A familiar hum registered in my ear's as I stared at the wasp nest. I looked at Rue for help, but she melted into the trees.

Great, I'm wounded, and trapped in both directions. Then I thought of a plan. While the Career's formed a plan to kill me. I'll just drop the bomb shell, like the capitol did with District 13. However instead of nuclear weapons, I'm using a wasp nest. I learned that Tracker Jacker's were mutated so that their venom could be mostly lethal. One sting can make you hallucinate, but a hold load. Say hello to death.

Listening towards the wasp nest, to realized, it was quieter than an active nest. Probably, because the smoke from the fire, soothed them to sleep. I learned from Dad, that smoke make's bee's if not any bee like creature fall's asleep.

Suddenly, a parachute landed in front of me. I grabbed it and open to find a small tin. What could it be? Unscrewing the lid, to smell the scent of medicine, must be for my arm. As I cautiously applied the ointment on my arm. I moan in relief as the throbbing eased.

"Thank you Haymitch." I whispered. Guess the old geezer is watching out for me. Along with sponsors who wanted me to win contributed to it. For this wasn't any ointment, but from the capitol, in medical sciences, not healer's. After applying it on and securing it in my bag, I went to sleep, prepared for phased two, of the attack.

'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

By early morning my burning red arm was now a soft pink as it scabbed. I applied a small coat. Then nibble on my rabbit and cracker's and sip of water and packed my stuff. I looked down to see the entire Career asleep, perfect. Guess one of them was on guard duty and dozed off. Then I looked around in the Tree's in search for Rue, she tipped me off and is Siobhan allies. And if she's Siobhan friend then she's mine. Also if Siobhan and I don't make it, it's better to have Rue win this game.

"Rue," I called her name silently. And she appeared, alerted from her hiding place. She pointed at the nest again. I took out my knife out and pointed at the wasp nest. She nodded and disappeared. The sound of rustling tree's repeated over and over again. Well, she is a jumper. Maybe that's how she got her score. Jumping if not gliding from tree to tree.

Shaking my head getting back on target as the sun started to rise. Climbing, and position the knife at the groove and stared sawing. I stopped halfway when I saw a tracker jacker makes it appearance on the paper gray surface. Immediately I saw faster on the groove, not wanting the Calvary to come, till cut all the way through. The nest felled, crashing into a few branches, till center of the camp, breaking like an egg. A burst of tracker jacker's rage as they swarmed around.

I felt a sting in my cheek, quickly smacking the insect and another on my good hand. As on que the venom, got in my system and I started to feel woozy. I cling on a tree, and calculated the closes tree and jumped to the next. I lost my bearing and fell a few branches, though caught myself. Looking down I saw uttered Chaos. The bombshell woken the Career's from the stinging attack. Cato and a few had the sense to drop everything and bolted. I can already hear their cries "To the lake! To the lake!"

Oh, so military boy does know how to evade the wasp with water. But Glimmer and Pearl didn't, they weren't lucky. As they were attacked by countless stinger's. I can hear Glimmer screamed in agony before she dropped her bow and ran though tripped over a root. While Pearl was able to escape more of the stings, but the venom in her system will get to her soon. I watch Glimmer twitch and cried till she stops dead in a few minutes.

The wasps were gone, and only Glimmer and the weapons remained. I climbed down and got the bow and arrow; follow by the pack she held. Trying not to look at her swelled up face. The venom soon got to my head that I felt, dizzy, but I did a quick funeral gesture, and ran away fast. And just in a nick of time, for I was about a quarter of a mile away when I heard, Cato scream in furry and two cannon fires. Knowing That Glimmer and Pearl were dead.

Still running, I was already hallucination. See the tree's move around, birds and butterflies growing till they exploded that I crashed into a few trees, but I still continued to run. I ran into a maple tree, steeping back to feel it's sap, but shock to see not sap, but blood oozing out from the bark. Shaking my head, as I keep telling myself it was a hallucination. And continued to run in this nightmare.

A voice was calling my name but I couldn't hear clearly, so I continued to run. Except I tripped over a rock and fall into a small pit, and everything went black.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

I woken up, to a slight stab in my cheek, as somebody was digging something out. I groaned opening my eye's to see Rue; she gave an apologetic look, when she saw me awake, and she smiled and sigh with relief.

"You're okay!" she cheered, hugging me quick, that I groan in pain. She pulled back, "oop's sorry. Don't move, you had a nasty fall and I'm trying to get the stingers out."

I listen to her, laying back down, as Rue, dig out the stinger from my face and arm.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" Rue asked amazed.

"Yeah, that you gave me a head's up, on those tracker jackers. You're smart kid; I tip my hat to that."

Rue smiled in relief, till she grabbed some leaved and put it into her mouth and began to chew on them. A minute later she spit it out, and pressed the green glop on my cheek. I shivered, knowing what it was; it was the plant Siobhan use to make her jacker paste.

Rue giggled. "Glad I got those stingers out or you'll be a lot worst." As she chew on another handful and applied it on my arm where the second sting was. I looked at Rue's forearm and saw a long burn.

"I got something for that."I said. Sitting up and grabbing my pack that was aside from me. Taking the ointment out and anoint her arm.

"You have good sponsors," She said Longley.

"You don't have any?" I'm shock; usually sponsors help the kids in the game. She shook her head, "You'll get some soon. When we get closer to the end they'll see how clever you are."

As I pulled out some of my rabbit and gave a leg. Her glee and starting eating it, while I cut some one the ribs. "Where's Siobhan, is she neared?"

Rue stopped and looked down, "We got separated in the fire, and the boy from District Seven challenged her to a fight. Sio was caution, till he said he'll let me go if she fights him. I yelled no, put she gave me a scary look and told me to run. I wanted to help, but the fire got in the way. So I thought, I should go looking for you. I was relieved two day's ago that she's still alive."

"Two day's?" I asked.

"Yeah you had been out cold for a day and a half. You're heavy that it took longer to drag you to safety." Rue said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help her, I hope she's okay?"

Rue seemed she was about to cry, so I rubbed her back. "I bet she's fine, probably hiding or looking for you quietly. We'll search for her tomorrow morning okay."

Rue nodded. "Okay, so Gale, Sio like your girlfriend?"

My eyes widen, "You can say something like that, though we haven't made it official . . . why?"

"She talks in her sleep, and your name keep's coming up."

I smirked, guess Siobhan does really care about me. Till I saw Rue shivered. "Where do you sleep? In the tree with your jacket."

Rue nodded. "Only the past two nights. Siobhan and I shared a sleeping bag. Also I had these." She pulled out a pair of socks. "I use them for my hands."

I thought how cold the night has been lately. So I pulled out my sleeping bag, "C'mon get inside. I don't want Siobhan scold me about you getting Hypothermia." Suddenly the Anthem played out. Once the music stopped me notice how there was no death announcement.

"The girl's from District one and four are dead. There's only ten of us left."

"Something strange must have happen. Guess the Tracker Jacker made a big show."

Rue nodded in agreement. Till she spotted the glasses. "Oh, you got them too. And no, their not sunglasses but night vision goggles."

I tried the glasses on, and was shock that I could see in the dark. Everything from the leaves and a bat flying high in the sky as the zoomed in.

"Who else has these?" I asked

"Siobhan has one and the Career's have a pair. But they got everything by the lake, and their so strong."

I helped her tuck in the sleeping bag and petted her head. "We're strong too Rue, once we find Siobhan we have a perfect team. For we have our ways."

"You are. You can shoot," she said. "What can I do?"

"You can feed yourself, and know your plants. But they can't." as I wiggled my eyebrows.

She giggled, "No they can't, Gale. But they have those supplies."

"What if they didn't? Say they vanished, do you think they can last two day's." I asked, "This is the _Hunger _Games."

"But, Gale, they're not hungry." Rue object. Funny, how she reminds me of Rory if not Posy when she's moody for food.

"That's what we need to fix. And I have a plan, but we need Siobhan to make it work." I said.

It took Rue a moment, till she realized what I meant. She giggled and nodded, going to bed. I stayed up a little longer, watching out from the pit's cave and looked at the sky.

"I hope your safe Siobhan."

An hour later, I got in the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''

By morning Rue was in the lead, showing the location of the '_willow meadow' _she called and promised to meet Siobhan there. It surprised me how easily Rue trusted me and Siobhan. I'm starting to wonder what Siobhan made to this girl. On the way, I shot some Groosling and rabbit, while she collected some plants and put them in our bags. It wasn't till the afternoon that we reached the location. I'll say it looks breath taking, for it was a pond surrounded by many willow trees and the grass covered in wild flowers. A haven Rue called it. As she started walking to one of the tree's and into an underground stump, pulling out a green and black Backpack, but also a small orange bag.

"Gale, her bag here, but I don't know who this belongs too." Rue said. Caution I drawn out my bow and knocked an arrow ready to shoot. There hasn't been a cannon fire, so where is she. Rue looked in the bag, "Her knife and blowgun are absent. She must be hunting for Groosling."

I loosen up some, and set my bag down to Rue then went to the pond spring to refill my canteen. Only stop when I saw something red on the rocks, near the muddy area of the pond. Blood. She must be injured as I follow the blood trail, some flowers cover in red. And a few scattered fabric in the mud. But no sign of life. Something tells me, something was going to happen. So I started calling her name.

"Siobhan! Siobhan!"

Then a mocking jay landed on a log and cope my tone. I sighed about to give up and filled the canteen. Bending down over to muck, when I heard a voice.

"And I thought Haymitch weigh a ton. Juvenile."

I whipped around to see Rue back in the spot I left her organizing her plants. But the sound came from right bellow. It was hoarse and weak. Still it sounded like Siobhan. Who else calls me Juvenile other than Katniss? I looked around to see no one and draw my knife. There was nothing but mud, algae, plants, and rock. Okay, where does this, combination reminded me off?

"Siobhan?" I whispered. "Where are you?"

There was no response. Could I have imagined it, still having the venom in my system?

"Get your Damn foot off me!"

I jumped back falling into the mud. Her voice was under me but there was nothing. Than her green eye's open, easily to tell for it was the color of green apples and not the moss and leaves. I scoffed out of shock, and rewarded with pearly white teeth as she chuckled.

Now I understand why the plant combination felt familiar. Camouflage. Siobhan, best defense was painting herself with mud. Everyone on our team had a laugh of it, after seeing a picture covered in mud and moss.

"Rue, I found her!" I called out. Rue ran towards us and gasped in horror to see Siobhan face in the mud.

I took her had and told her to watch. "Close your eye's again." I ordered. She does, and shut her mouth as she disappeared in the mud. I take it her body was actually buried in the mud, layered off with moss and algae. Perfectly disguise."

"Guess, working with Tea and combining paid off." I stated.

Siobhan face returned as she glared at me. "Yes ten years paid off. The final defense of the dying,"

"You're not gonna die," I told her firmly.

"Say's who?" her voice ragged, probably hasn't used her voice in awhile."

"Say's me. We three are on the same team."

She rolled her eye's muttering rebel, "is that so? Guess you found what's left if me." She stared at Rue. "You got me worry Rue, I told you to come back after the fire. You had me worried sick."

"Sorry Sio, I saw Gale and I wanted to bring him here." Rue apologized. "Are you hurt?"

Siobhan sighed, "Yeah, Left leg, my calf. The fire ball and axe's got me good."

I frowned when I heard she got burned and most of all, cut with an axe. I was afraid to see if her leg was missing, that's why she went all camouflage.

"Let's get you in the pond, wash you up, and we can take a look." Rue said.

Siobhan nodded, and looked at me a minute. "Lean down for a minute Gale, there's something I wanted to do first."

I lean over, our faces just inches apart, suddenly she kissed me and mud smashed into my face. I fell back confused and surprised in what just happen while Rue laughed up a storm. "That's for wasting time on being a man."

I jerked my hand back and boomed out laughing. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart."

I started to help her out and told Rue to get the first aid kit. It was hard to get my girlfriend out as she was two feet under. She tried to help but her left leg hurt really badly. Immediately I got her out to see how weak and thin she was. Has she been lying around all this time? Couldn't she move to at least eat or tend her wounds? I saw her face scrunched up, and did all she can try not to cried in agony. She did a hell of a job in becoming nature, for nature won't let her go. But I got her out of her trench. I removed my Jacket, shirt and boot's and carried her into the water. She was so covered in mud, I couldn't see.

"I need you to float on your back, while I scrub you?" I told her. Glad that Katniss taught me how to swim. She nodded and arches her back in the water and float. Rue came back and handed me a wash rag. She was about to come in, but I told her to get camp ready. Didn't want her to get wet. Rue, nodded. While untying the French braid to wash the mud out of her hair.

I started washing off the mud of Siobhan skin seeing how caked it was to her clothes. Till I wonder if she is wearing clothes. The thought made me blushed till I found grey fabric of her beater. Sighing in relief, I continued to wash her. It took awhile but I got to clean her up to her clothes once done. I carried her back to the camp Rue made. It wasn't good to be in wet clothes, so Rue and I got her changed into her underwear and put a jacket over her. Rue took the muddy clothes and ran up to the pond to wash them.

I examine her body. She was badly bruised all over. Looking lower to her left calf, I flinched. Her leg was really bad, though stitched up to keep the calf muscles to her leg, and the burn small (Guessing Haymitch send her ointment.) her leg was nastily held an infection. Her body was pale but her leg was red. I dig through the first-aid kit, and got some antibiotic pills and cream.

"Swallow these," I tell her, which she obediently obliged swallowing the pills. "You must be hungry?"

"Nah, I don't feel hungry." She said. But she tried to sit up. I helped her sit against the tree. "But not being hungry for two day's isn't a good sign. Can you get me some cracker?"

''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

Gale nodded and got the crackers from my bag. I nibbled on them as he examines my left leg. It wasn't pretty or a good sign. For it was infected. The bacteria from the pond must have eaten through the antibiotic cream and got into the cut. Rue came back and sat next to me as she tended my other wounds. I was shock to see a nasty bump on Gale's cheek, as Rue told what happen two days ago. That Gale used a Tracker Jacker wasp nest as a weapon and killed two Careers'. Knowing Pearl and Glimmer are dead, leaving Clove part of our cult. However only ten of us remain, and the death total is rising up fast.

Gale finished tending my leg, putting cream and bandages on it. "That's all I can do . . . I haven't stitched before."

"Thanks." I said leaning back. I feel so tired, but I can't go to sleep, not yet. Not when I just woken up an hour ago, to gale's weight on my stomach. "So you had a lovely chat with the Career's?"

"Yes," Gale said looking sternly at me. Uh oh, I'm in trouble. "They said they had a bounty hunter looking up for loose tributes. Care to explain, cause last I check, Foxface doesn't seem capable in killing other than hiding?"

I sighed, banging my head on the tree. "The girls offered me to be a Career. I saw through their plot, in trying to kill me in the bloodbath. So during training they came up to me, and gave the offer, but I came up with another. I said, there hasn't been a girl victor for five year's and that we girls stick together. So I won't kill them and they won't kill me until the final four...depends on who remains. Thought it as a joke, till Clove saved me from being killed by the boy from District 9. Guess being in a girl cult got me an alliance's with the Career's?"

"Siobhan, you know you can't trust a Career's." Gale scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "You can't trust a male Career. Girls are a bit more respected on promises and deals. Isn't that right Rue?"

Rue bit her lip, not knowing if she should get into this argument, but nodded before biting into her jerky. I huffed a laugh and stare at Gale who was red, with anger. Until he took a deep breath.

"Well, you need to break those truths, and focused on the plan. We are going to destroy their supplies, but I need you to give me full details on the Career's. Since you associated with them."

"Oh, so now I'm a double agent. Okay." I sarcastically said, biting into my jerky. "Clove, I know better. She's from District two and sixteen years old. Her best weapons are knives, and she has a deviant if not close to made mind. She likes to play with her kill, putting on a show or at least that's what she told me. Then there's her tribute partner Cato. He's eighteen, known for his muscular endurance. He prefers hand blade, such as swords, dagger's and machete. He's hot head, a one track mind, and focuses on his pride. He's probably number two favorite on the Male department in the games. He's not a person you want to mess with.

"Since Glimmers gone, there's Marvel from district one. He isn't much for combat or at least that's what Glimmer told me. He's seventeen and prefers spears as his weapon. So long range on weaponry. He's not much of a threat unless he has a spear or javelin. They also have another member too. They got hold of an alliance with District 3. Since the girls dead from the bloodbath that leaves the guy. And you stated he wasn't there on the search team?"

Gale and Rue nodded. I sighed. "He's probably at the camp doing guard duty on the supplies. I don't know much about him. Only that he knows technology and electronic. Having Beetee and Wiress as mentors, probably mean's he's reliable source on defense. Probably hacked into the Game's software by using electrical wires and do something. Or the electrical force field as a shield. But that's melodramatic. I bet previous game artifacts that are buried in the arena and used that as an advantage."

"What about Foxface or Thresh?"Gale asked.

I yawned as I saw Rue scared and curious on her tribute partner. "Thresh was offered to be a part of the Career's thinking, his imitating status and demeanor will get the other tributes afraid. But he refused, or at least that's what Clove told me. From what I know from meeting Thresh, he's close and observing the Career's and waiting for the moment to strike. He's not a threat to us, unless you are after him or in the final four. And Foxface, they consider her a walking target. She's no threat, more of a fox's as she comes and steals little portion on resources. In fact I had a lovely chat with her the other day as she helped me with my stitches. Guess she's not good on medical aid. She's a fox, and staying close to either us or the Careers on food.

"Should I do an information review on you?" I said.

Gale's was bemused on information on the Career's and the other tributes. I paid attention to my surroundings. From plants, school work, and the hunger games, a force process that Mark wanted me to learn, when studying these games. Not knowing why, but I paid attention.

Rue sighed tired and laid down resting her head on my lap as I started combing her hair with my fingers. Trying gently not to hurt her, as I untangle her curls. Gale scratched his head.

"So we know the Career's now we need to set up a trap."

"Gale, the only way you can set a trap or at least destroy their camp is to set out decoys. They stick together as a pack. And no one is stupid to go up in person."

"But you can," Gale said. "You're bounty hunter."

"Gale, they'll kill me on their turf and I need to kill another person to prove that I'm a career. I maybe excused from Clove not killing me, but not from the others." I corrected, and then I realize that I forgot something. I only spoke of six not seven of the other tributes. "Wait I forgot somebody…"

"Who did you forget?"

Give me a second, I'm not a machine. As I started counting my fingers' "you, Rue, Thresh, Foxface, Clove Cato, Marvel, District 3, and there's me ... who's ten?"

"There are _ten_ of us left." Gale said.

"What about the boy from District 10," Rue said. "I took a look from their camp the other day. 3 were badly stung but I didn't see the guy from District ten."

I slapped myself in the head. Of course I forgot about Cripple foot. "Not a threat either. Because of his limp leg, the Career's wanted strong easy subordinates that could be easily terminated."

Gale nodded. "We have a few days to set up a plan. Rue, you said you saw their camp. Can you give us detail?"

Rue nodded as she told us, nearly everyone was stung really badly and still had the stinger in their body. It would take longer to heal if they had the jackers stingers in them. Also she stated how everyone walks with caution around the supplies.

"If their still bad on their condition. We got a few day's of relaxing before they go back hunting." I said.

Gale sighed, "And with your leg, we don't have much time. Alright, let's rest for a few days have and prepare a strategy in ambushing the Career's supplies."

I nodded, and groaned, my leg starting too burned up. Rue got off my lap while Gale removed the bandages. There we saw some yellow goo spewing out. Rue couldn't handle the sight and walked towards the water.

"I need to change my stitches." I told Gale. "Hand me the stitch kit."

Gale handed me the small box, I took out the surgical scissors and cut out the black thread that held my skin. I open a pack of medical iodine wiping off the goo, probably body fat that couldn't sustain its gelatin form. Once done, I started stitching my calf back into place.

"How are you doing that?" Gale asked his face scrunch in disgust. "Don't you feel sick?"

"And you gutting animal's?" I combat.

"Point taken." He said, once done with my leg I grabbed a blue dart and gave a light dab on it.

"What are you doing?" Gale asked.

"The Blue darts have a paralysis chemical to it, causing the muscles to tighten then go numb. I do it to avoid the pain."

"That's why you been stuck here?" Gale asked. "Because you drugged yourself?"

I sighed scratching my neck. "It's that, or I screaming my lungs out and attack the career's and have them kill me."

Gale sighed and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm over my shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're still alive."

"I'm glad you are too." As I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly a parachute came down and Rue caught it. She ran back to us, and handed it to Gale, for the number Twelve was on it. Gale opens the medium size package. Inside were some clean bandages, more medicine and sandwiches."

"Guess, Haymitch want that whiskey, back home." I said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Rue asked.

"Oh, I just threaten our mentor if he wanted his alcohol back home, he got send me the stitch kit, or my uncle Mark will throw away his whiskey."

Gale laughed to that.

"''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sorry if the story doesn't seem right, I been dazing on this chapter now and then. Hope you guy's enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	16. Chapter 16: Didn't expect that!

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter sixteen**_

**Didn't expect that!**

Siobhan POV

It was day eight in the Hunger Games. But nothing happen so far, so that means the Career's are in no condition to search. Not after Gale and Rue stunt on the Tracker Jackers. It amazes me how irrational but clever, I'll admit, on using natural resources. But a wasp nest! Well at least their creativity, gave everyone a break of the Game, but sooner or later. The Gamemaker's will interfere and set out another forest fire or some control event to get the tributes together.

Rue helped me, creamed my leg with another layer of antibiotic cream on my leg while Gale hunts. She hisses at the disturbing sight, as the medicine wasn't working. My leg was healed from the burn, thanks to the ointment Haymitch send. But my leg was a nasty red color as the veins were visible to see them pulse. Infection, it was really a bad infection. If I don't get the right medicine soon, the cause of the infection shall shut down my immune system and I'll fall into illness and probably died. I remain calmed though Rue started to panic.

"Sio, we should tell Gale?" Rue said as she started climbing the willow tree. "He has the right to know."

"I know Rue," I sighed in defeat. "But what can I do, I'm afraid he'll yell at me? I just can't go up to him saying 'Hey Gale, got some bad news. The medicine isn't working. I truly haven't eaten, and I might need to amputate my leg. Got any idea's on ambushing the Career?"

"Actually I do." Gale voice said from behind.

'_Oh, shit_.' I thought to myself. '_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. Well I'm going to die anyway.'_

Turning my head to give a nervous smiled. "Hi,"

Gale crossed his arm, a bow in one hand and a dead rabbit in the other. He looks down in glower that put the Underwood glare in shame. Yep, he's angry and I'm on the chopping block. Gale looks down and examines my leg to see the vein noticeable and narrow his brow.

"The antibiotics aren't working?"

"No, and it's impossible to get the medicine to heal it." I said starting to wrap some gauze around my leg. "Even if we did we got to save our sponsors on necessary thing. And beside only one can make it out alive."

Gale was going to protest when cannon fire boomed out. We remained quiet, listen for more, but none came. Another Tribute dead, enough time to satisfied the crowd in other words the Career's are back in action. Looking at Gale for a plot, "What's your plan?"

Gale sat down and handed by the rabbit. He told us the plan, and my mouth dropped. "You're telling us, just go in there and destroyed the supplies?" Gale nodded. "Gale that's probably the worst idea I ever heard from you. Haven't you forgotten that's there's three of us and four of them."

"Wait Siobhan, there's more." Gale said raising his hand. "We're going to set up diversion. Al least a small fire, one that Rue will make while I go and figure out how to destroy their supplies."

"What am I?" I protested. "Chop liver!"

"Sio, you're not capable on running." Gale explained that I scoffed.

"I still can shoot. Have you forgotten; I have at least ten poison darts and seven spasm paralyzing darts as well?"

"But shouldn't we save them?" Rue spoke for the first time in this conversation. "They are most likely to be our best weapon in these games."

"Rue . . ."

"I can do it by myself, Sio." Rue said a she jump landing in front of us. "You saved me, so let me pay a debt."

I mentally smacked myself. I heard and seen life debt's at home. Their rare but common, in a favor when one person saves another's life. Like Katniss has with Peeta, whenever she returned the favor; I would never know? I sighed, "At least let me help you on the fire?"

"Can you walk?" Gale asked.

"Of course," I shot back, which Gale gave me a stare that said '_prove it.' _I growling I got up with ease and walked about to the ponds mud ring. Still able to walk, but on the way back I fell down on my face. Gale ran up and got me back on my feet. But he didn't let go as he carried me back to the willow tree.

"You can only walk forty feet, honey."

Honey, since when did he started using nicknames or pet names. He set me down on the sleeping bag. "You can't do this, its rash Gale. A bad risk, that can get you two killed."

"Don't worry, we're just going to check out their camp, and burn it up."

"Gale-"

"It's okay Siobhan," Rue assured me. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Better yet," as we looked up to see a hovercraft, take the unknown tribute away. "We probably should move to a new location for the day."

I was going to protest once more, till both Rue and Gale gave me a confirmed serious look. You got to be kidding me, their steeling my look. My neutral express. Sighing and crossing my arm's in defeat. Gale huff a laugh leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Good girl." He said.

I stick my tongue out at him, that made Rue laughed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

I was able to convinced Siobhan to stay behind on this mission in destroying the Career's supplies. I know it was rash, but I got the information I need from her, on knowing the Career's in who's a serious threat. And with a help from Rue I got to get my girl to a better location and secure her up in the trees. The sight of Siobhan left leg scares me. Afraid how far the infection her system is, along with how long she'll live. I already know she lost her appetite, but she hasn't showed any system's such as sweating, fever, or other stuff when people got an infection.

I was helping Rue placed the first fire and second fire. She'll have time tow make a third. But I'm still curious in why she try's us.

"Hey Rue," I asked that she looked up. "Why do you trust Siobhan and me?"

She tapped her chin and smiled. "You're pin; my dad said you can trust a mocking jay and they are my friends."

"I unclasped the pin and hold it out to her. "Here you take it. I hardly mean's anything to me."

"Oh, no," she said closing my finger's back to me. "I like to see it on you. That's how I decided I could trust you. Besides I have this." As she pulled out a carved star necklace with bead's on the end woven with grass. "It's a good luck charm.

"Yeah, been giving its luck on you so far." I said, pinning back the mockingjay pin on my jacket.

After the second firewood, I double checked our packs and gave Rue the sleeping bag and snacks while I had my bow, arrows, jacket, and canteen.

"What about you Gale?" Rue said.

"I'll steel one; it's not like its illegal here." I said with a grin.

Rue chuckled and at last minute she taught me how to make a mocking jay call. She stated Siobhan knows it so it would be easier to find them if I hear it. I didn't know there were mocking jays, better yet; I've been focusing on finding these two. That I lost my surroundings.

"If this goes according to plan, I'll see you and Siobhan for dinner." I said.

Unexpectedly, Rue jumped up and gave me a hug. I was hesitant for a moment before hugging her back.

"Be careful." She whispered.

I rubbed her head, "You, too."

Then I started running towards the camp. Maybe this wasn't a good idea and Siobhan was right that it was rash. My mind went everywhere. From Rue not being killed, Siobhan already dying from her legs infection, my family, Katniss and everyone at district twelve. But what if this work, leaving us in the top three. I don't want to die, neither does Rue, but Siobhan is willing too. If only they changed the rules. However, my family got each other and Katniss and Mark. Rue only has me and Siobhan.

When I got to the Career's camp, I stayed high in the tree's watching them. There were four left. Cato, Clove, Marvel, and D3. D3 has been here all this time guarding the supplies that toward outside the Cornucopia and out in the open. Leaning closer, I saw him fiddling with some type of plastic box, ignoring his hostile companion. Siobhan said District three was the electronic district. So it was to be some type of electronic. But what value does he or the object have to let him live? If not leave him to watch the supplies unguarded?

I snicker when I saw the condition in how the tracker jackers attack. That I could easily see, the sting bumps. Guess they didn't remove the stings or the medicine they found in the cornucopia was ineffective. This hold set ups is so perplex, for whatever D3 set up, there's got to be traps. Examining the surface of the earth to see in any change of the soil or luster of wire, that could set off a booby-trap. None that I could see, but theirs countless possibilities.

Soon an argument breaks out, as they talked about me. It seems I'm a threat to them that they want to drag D3 into the hunt.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job is done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies." Cato said.

"What about Bounty girl," Marvel spoke. "She's on our side and might need some aid."

"Well, she'll learn her lesson in being careful. She's Clove's Partner not mine." Cato said. "Come on," as he shoved a spear in D3 hand, and headed off towards the direction of the fire Rue set off. "When we find her, I'll kill her in my own way, and no one interferer's."

I didn't like how he talked about the girls and I suspected it's not Rue their talking about. I waited about twenty minutes to see if the coast was clear, and no one made any detours. Clear. Jumping back to the ground, about to walk up to the supplies, to see what's useful. But stop when I saw someone coming out from the woods. Bending down in the wheat.

It was Foxface! She walked up to the camp with quick small foot's step. When she was about to reach the circle of the pyramid. She stopped and taps her foot on it. She gave weird hops around in a strange dance. She would squeak or gasped if she made the wrong foot step, but nothing happened. Foxface gave a sigh of relief and started her collection on taking small amount of apples, crackers, only handful of each food and supplies. She did the odd little dance again, and gave a squeal louder than before.

Booby trap! But what could it be to have a sensative and many trigger points?

Foxface jumped again when she almost made it out, pulling her hand close. The only thing I could think off that was damn sensitive to set off were bombs. . . ."Land mines." I whispered. It explains everything, dad used to talk about them when he discussed about bombs one day back home. How just a simple pressure could set off a mined and boom. Your or the object is history.

But how did the Career's and D3 get a hold of these explosive. I'm sure the Gamemaker's wouldn't supplies these's explosive. It would make the game end quick. Not even a sponsor could afford or get clearance on them as well. Bending down, I check the soil to see of old and yet young it was. Then I walked towards the platforms the tributes came out eight day's ago. I don't understand what or how the mined got involved but D3 must have reactivated it to their advantage in the game, as a security system. Smart guy, must have shock the Gamemaker's. Bet their making a new blue print for the Quarter Quells in removing the explosive.

But what can I do now with out blowing myself? Maybe I should go to Siobhan and tell her. She knows how to deal with tough situation. My right arm is good, so I can chuck something at it and cause a chain reaction. That might work or use my arrow and see what happen. Though I be wasting my arrows and I only have ten. . . Pitcher arm it is then.

So running back to the forest line opposite across from careers. Making a good distance not to get blown up. Picking up a big rock, holing my aim and gave a strong through. The rock struck apple sack, making about half the apples fall out from the bag.

Nothing happen for a moment, nothing as everything frozen in time. Then a few moment then I was blown backwards, slamming into a tree. Impacting hard that it knocks the wind out of me. I trample on the floor feeling the earth shale as I look up to see a dirt cloud that was inform of a mushroom while other of the supplies where being incinerated or thrown about.

Soon the ground stop vibrating and all was silent. I got up with a satisfied smirk in seeing the wreckage my lucky pitcher shot got. Should had stayed in baseball, but lucky to still have my arm. I bet my coach is cheering me on.

"And the crowd goes wild." I snicker to myself. Walking off, till feeling dizzy all of the sudden, forced to lean against a tree. Must have hit my head hard on the tree. Taking small steps to hide from plain sight, not willing to see, the Career's or Cato reaction to the wreckage.

Except another blast, plunder causing me to collapse down and forced into the ground. I stayed stilled as I waited for more mines being blown up and more blast coming my way. When the last blast and vibration stopped. I paused to realize something . . . I couldn't hear.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

"What the hell!" I whispered shock in seeing a huge cloud of smoke and fire bursting out into the air. It wasn't a forest fire for it went straight up into the air. It was like a bomb set off. A bomb, shit a few years' ago they put bombs in the games, and a girl paid the price. But the bomb wasn't at random. No, it was at the Career camp.

"GALE!" I screamed in horror. He was out there; he must have set off the bombs. I fell back in to the tree, covering my mouth. No, no, no, gale couldn't be dead, not yet, not so soon. Tear's burned in my eyes at the thought when another bomb went off. I cover my ears from the thunder roar of the blast as a sound wave scavenges through the forest scaring the birds from their hiding place.

"No, no, no," I crept repeating to myself as I held my legs close to my chest and rock side to side. "Please, please, let him be safe, please let him make it out of there before the bombing."

It wasn't long when a Cannon went off. I bit into my lip, and screamed in mourn. Covering my face as I cried. Gale was dead, he was dead. Not him, why him, he or Rue was supposes to stay alive. Looking up to realize Rue was still absent. I was about to get out of the tree and go looking for her, when I heard the rustling of the trees. Rue jumped onto the upper branch of my tree and climbed down.

Rue had tears in her eyes as well. She likes Gale for he had protected her as I am protecting her. Her face swelled trying to keep a bravado face, but her lover lip quiver. Immediately she burst out in tears and ran into my open arms and cried. I held her in my embraced, rubbing her back and assure her everything was alright. I got to be strong now. Gale maybe gone, but he wants me to fight, and live and try to get Rue back home safe and sound. I'll do what ever it takes to make sure Rue makes it. That was my new goal.

With out Gale, I was nothing. But I'll keep going until Rue was victor off the games. Either it be a career that kills me or the infection on my leg. Anyway, I was going to die. And I shall die with honor.

Putting three fingers to my lips, I raised them up to the sky and gave a funeral goodbye to Gale.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it to hell and back.

Snapping my finger's neck to my left ear to hear nothing; not good. This cut's my sense my hearing in half. Making it difficult to hear if I'm being in pursuit or not. At least I enjoyed Cato tantrum follow by the look off red on his face. But I felt sorry for D3, for Cato snapped his neck like it was nothing. Another tribute dead, however the Career's waited for a second fire. There wasn't for I was still alive. So now I need to return to Siobhan and Rue and leave to find a better location.

I was lucky that the blast didn't injure my body just my ear and gave a damn migraine. Siobhan and Rue must be scared if not worry sick for me right. Though I bet, Siobhan hand will hurt the both of us, when she slaps me to kingdom come, for pulling off a stupid stunt. But hey, the Career's supplies are gone. There's nothing left that could be used in the wreckage.

When I got to the second camp of ours by night fall. The girls were absent. Shit, they must think I'm dead, and went back to Willow meadow for the night. It was their haven in this place. Only where some of our supplies are being held. A high pitch was heard as I look up to see the Capitol symbol in the sky as the showed who's dead.

D3 showed up and follow by the boy from District 10. I scoffed. District 10 made this far and died on his District number as his place in the game. So that leaves Cato, Clove, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, Foxface, Siobhan and I left in the game. Eight in total, the Capitol must be sending their reporter's to our family and see what their reaction so far. I bet mom is worry sick, my brother's proud, and Posy still wondering what's going on and when do I come back. Also imagining Katniss shaking her head at this moment, thinking how stupid my stunt was. Then Mark came into mind, I shivered from his warning, bet he's preparing his poison to kill me, if I betrayed Siobhan. Shaking my head, I pulled out the night vision goggles, I sigh in relief how I could easily see in the dark. I my have lost some of my hearing, but I can still see in the dark.

I walked about an hour till, collapse on the ground, clutch my midsection. Lifting my shirt to see a bruise on my side.

"Damn it." I panted only to not hear my words. "Another damn it."

Maybe I should rest tonight and meet the girls back in the meadow tomorrow. Climbing a tree and securing myself along with adjusting my jacket to keep me warm. I put some ointment on my arm and stomach and ate some dinner before falling to sleep. But before I fell asleep, I look up to the skies and hummed on of Siobhan tunes she whistle or murmurs and went back to sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

I heard the anthems, looking up crawling on the willow branch to examine the death announcement. I didn't want to see Gales face up there. Rue was asleep so, I took liberty in seeing the tributes death. D3 was dead, probably by one of the Career's in detonating whatever set the bomb off. Then came the boy from District 10, announcing he died this morning in tenth place. How ironic he died and took place as his district. But that was it, the anthem played and the Capitol seal was gone.

"What," I gasped sitting back down. "Gale . . . he's alive."

He's alive, Gale was alive. But where is he . . . guess he's at the second camp wondering where the hell we are. I smiled, happy as tears fell down, not of sadness, no but with joy. Looking up to the skies.

"Come back to me," I whispered. "Come back to me."

Rue whimper in her sleeping bag, having a nightmare. Smiling I crawl back to her, and brushed the loose strands of hair off her face. Humming the lullaby my mother sang to me when I had a nightmare. Rue sighed and calmed down as she fell into peaceful slumber. I continued to hum the lullaby and played with her hair.

"You and I'll be safe and sound. . ."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf Singer**


	17. Chapter 17: Rue

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter seventeen**_

**Rue. . .**

"Rue, Wait!" I told Rue as she hurried. It was almost noon and Gale hasn't comeback.

"We need to hurry Sio," Rue whined wanting to search for Gale.

I got up and secured the backpack on my back, and got a long stick to use as a walking staff. Rue was at my side helping me stay up as we walked down our previous trail, towards the second camp location. Rue continued to make mockingjay call's in hopes that Gale would respond, since Rue taught him. I made some familiar bird calls as well, that we used in district twelve when we go hunting in the forest. But there was no response. In fact, the birds were quiet. Caution, I draw my blowgun, loading it with a blue dart, analyzing our surrounding.

I didn't like it here. In fact, it felt like we were being watch. I gazed around the forest, to notices how hollow this part of the woods was. Rue continued to walk, not noticing the change in atmosphere. I stare at the ground to notice a glimmer in the compost leaves. I blink to notices how the leaves were turned, exposing the wet side, and then a wire. A trap.

"Rue stop!" I bellowed.

Her foot tripped over the wire as a net sprung under her and tossed her in the air. Now dangling in the trees.

"Siobhan!" she cried trying to get out, but the ropes knots prevented that.

"I'm coming," I said striding over to the tree to cut the ropes. I grabbed my tomahawk and chopped it. It diced, and I grabbed the rope easing her down. Once she was down, I walked up to her, only to be knocked down, hitting my head on the ground and found myself upside down in the air. I must have stepped in a snare trap, only improved to hang people. I groan in pain, as my bad leg was being cut off of circulation and blood drowning into my head, by the gravity pulls.

"Siobhan!" Rue cried.

"Rue," I groaned. How humiliating, to fall into the most simple traps. "Rue, can you get out?"

She tried to get out of the net but no avail. "I can't!"

Taking a deep breath, I secured my blowgun to my belt and draw my knife. I tried bending upward to cut the coil. Though every time I move, the rope would get tighter. I paused to feel warm liquid dripping down my leg. Damn it, my stitches must have reopened. Ignoring the pain, as my back give in to dangle around; I tried again while Rue continued to cry. However it wasn't my name that she called, no it was our third companion.

"Gale! Gale!"

"Rue!" Gale shot back, hearing him coming in fast. "Rue, I'm coming!"

"Gale, hurry!" I yelled falling back down, only I didn't see Gale but Marvel.

Marvel came charging for us with a spear in his hand. Immediately I grabbed my blowgun and fire, shooting him in the leg. The moment the dart hit him, he through the speared and struck Rue in the stomach.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed in horror.

Time seemed to slow in horror. An arrow dived out and struck Marvel in the neck and fell to his knees. Marvel yank the arrow out, only to collapse and drowned in his own blood.

"Siobhan!" Gale said from under me. He lifted his bow and fire, cutting down the ropes. I fell down though Gale caught me. There was no time for re-aquantence as I ran towards Rue cutting her out of the confined of the net. One looks at the wound and knew it was no use to do anything. For the spearhead was lodge deep in her diaphragm, in the center of her stomach. I knelt down closer and put her head on my lap.

"Are there more! Are there more!" Gale bellowed out, his voice louder than needed to be.

Rue said no a dozen time till Gale thought it was safe and knelt down beside Rue taking her hand like a lifeline.

"You blew up the food?" She whispered.

"Nothing but dust." Gale replied as tears were in his eyes.

"You two have to win," She said.

"We're going too," Gale choked out. "Going to win . . . for the three of us now."

Cannon went off signaling Marvels death.

"Don't go," Rue cried grabbing my hand.

"Course not," I sobbed, gently brushing brown curls out of her face. "We're staying right here."

"Sing." She breathed, hardly catching it for she coughed blood.

It was the only thing I could do. Her last request, sing her to sleep. Sing her to death. Taking a deep breath, my throat clenched from the pain inside. Except I wouldn't turn her down, not to the little girl. So I sang my mother's lullaby.

'_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_;;_

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

'''

Rue closed her eyes, her breathing becoming shallow as her chest hardly moved. Tears burned my eyes like acid, as they slid down my cheek. Wanting to stop and hold her, try to save her, like I always do. But I had promise to finish the song.

;;

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone_

''

Gale wrapped an arm around me as he joined singing in the lullaby.

''

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

''

The final verse came in nothing but of a whispered.

''

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<em>

''

Silent's, the forest was engulfed in despairs for the death of the little who died in the cruelest ways while being posted on live television to the capitol. Then the choir of the mockingjay's played my lullaby in theirs way. Gale kissed Rue on the cheek and got up to collect Marvels supplies.

I sat there, watching my tears glazed her face. Afterwards her cannon went off. I leaned down resting my forehead against Rue.

I had failed. I had failed to protect Rue as I promised her; I would protect her at the training center. My words broken to Thresh in getting her out alive. I looked up at the sky, seeing it becoming cloudy about to rain. Knowing the cameras was on me.

"She was only twelve," I whispered, then shaking my head furious. "SHE WAS ONLY A CHILD!"

Gale came back holding many flowers with colors of the rainbow.

"Let show her true colors." Gale said as he started putting flower's over the wound. I gulped down a sob, moving back letting her head rest on a bed of flowers. I took some and weaving them into her hair. Decorating her to the colors of life. Showing the little fairy who became an angel.

Until I picked up a golden lily. Remembering telling Rue about the legend of the midnight sun lily; how its magic could cure all wounds. If only stories' could be true. But that's what they are . . . just stories.

Once done, I bend down and kissed Rue on the temple. "Fly free my little angel."

Gale helped me up, as we watch the magic we did being recorded. Though the Capitol doesn't tolerate this. We gave our respects to a love one.

"Bye, Rue," Gale said.

As we placed three fingers's to our lips and held it out towards her. Afterwards I brought those fingers to my heart. For forever she'll ever be. When a moment of silents was over, Gale took my hand and led us out of here, not looking back. It was silent, and the urge to watch them carry her away was tempting, but I kept my eye's forward.

My word shattered. I had killed two people and felt nothing. But watching Rue die, I felt broken. Like I killed her while she killed me spiritually. Her four note melody echoed in my head, like a broken record, over and over again.

The world seemed to fade to black. Dying in the abyss while walking on a bloody dead trail. The only thing that kept me going was Gale, who never let go. He tells me to not give up and to fight, to breathe, to live. But how can I live, if I was dead inside?

Rue wanted us to win, but only one could be victor. Looking at Gale, to see how determine he was to get us out alive.

Sighing, I could kill myself, grab a poison dart and stab myself. Out from this pain and suffering; except I can't, for I couldn't, for I love my life and maybe something more. A sound of a plane flew bye as a parachute came down. I reached out and caught the silver fabric, ripping the lid to see what Haymitch has given us. Probably something for his condolences?

Inside us found two loafs of brown cresent bread with seed's on top. I remembering seeing these's, at the Mellarks bakery, and how Peeta would joke about how each district bread was different. This bread was from District 11. Why would they send us bread, when they can hardly feed themselves? Maybe it was for Rue, but then they should have sent it earlier. Was it a thank you, for trying to protect her and staying with her till her dying breath? For covering her in flowers?

"Our thanks, to the people of District 11!" Gale said aloud, he knew what it meant.

I stared at the bread in pain. It was a thank you that was for sure. Gale could eat his loaf, but mine should have gone to Rue's six younger siblings. Giving the bread to Gale, I continued to walk. Even when feeling pain in my leg, as it protests to stop and rest. I continued to walk. I felt so numb, so empty. Not knowing how far I walked until my legs gave way in a small stream. I collapsed on my knees and stared into the sky as it rain.

Everything just shattered as I began to cry. Letting go, for everything I done since day one. My purpose in this game was gone. Rue was like a sister I never had . . . and now she's gone.

"_It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear  
>You almost feel ashamed<br>That someone could be that important  
>That without them, you feel like nothing<br>No one will ever understand how much it hurts"_

Suddenly I was embraced in two strong arms. I cringed, clinging on to Gale as I cried. Letting my subconscious's mind continued to express what I'm going through. My confection I lost.

_"You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
>And when it's over, and it's gone<br>You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
>So that you could have the good."<em>

"Rue . . ." I sobbed into Gale chest.

"I know Siobhan." Gale said rubbing my back. "She's gone."

"Why her?" I cried. "It should have been me. Why her? She was so young and innocent."

"I know, I know. . ." Gale whispered. "But we got to stay strong; we got to win for her. Prove to them that they are twisted. To let an innocent girl die in this game. We are going to make it, you and I. And we'll be back home soon."

"There's only six's of us Gale." I whispered. So emotionally exhausted. "Only one make's it out alive."

"Well there's always a first." Gale chuckled. "The rules are meant to be broken."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

It's a good thing; I could read Siobhan lips and her resting her head on my right ear. Its pains me in seeing her like this. Rue was very close to us, however closer to Siobhan over the past two weeks. Siobhan shook her head, but didn't respond. So getting up, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and search to find shelter.

It surprises me how willing Siobhan was. Usually she would discuss thing out, but now . . . she was numb. Also how she hasn't done anything rash, like taking her poison darts and killing herself. Though I took the red darts just incase. Walking till sun down when I spotted a small cave up ahead, near a creek. The entrance was dense. A perfect place to hide and make camp. We went inside and I put down the sleeping bags. Siobhan stood by the entrances and stare up in the sky.

"The sky is crying."

I paused and faced her. She was dazed; mind lost somewhere else while her body shook violently from the cold. Drenched from the cold water. Drenched to the bone. I pulled her back, she needs to get warm otherwise she'll get Hypothermia. Leading her to sit down in front of me. What was it that the first aid trainer said if a person has hypothermia? Something about body heat . . . body to body.

Crap, well it's the only choice I got if it keeps her warm.

"Siobhan . . . "I said making her look at me with her dead green eyes. I gulped. "I am going to take your clothes off so you won't get Hypothermia ...okay?"

She nodded in consent. I took a deep breath and started shedding her wet clothes off her. I let her stay in her underwear and bra, but the sight of her left leg made me frown. It was getting worst along with her ankle swollen from the snare trap. Immediately I dried her leg and apply some antibiotic cream on it. Afterwards, kissed her cheek, her forehead and lips, she sighed but didn't respond except shiver. So I got her in the sleeping bag. I shed my outer clothes and got in the same bag with her. Wrapping my arms around her waist and back. Doing all that I can to get her warm.

"Gale . . ." she whispered.

I looked down at her, to see she was almost asleep.

"I love you." She whispered.

I held in a breath. She didn't just say that . .. She must be delusional. Tired and stressed that she doesn't know what she's saying. But, I wish it was true or am I hearing thing? Kissing her temple.

"I know . . ." I said, getting a show on so that sponsors can help. "And I you."

Siobhan sighed and went to sleep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning, I woke up to Siobhan whimpering. Sitting up, to see her shake calling out Rue's name. It hurts to see her like this. Until I notice how flush her face was along with cover in cold sweat. Placing my hand over her forehead and cursed. She has a fever. Getting out of the sleeping bag and open up to see her leg... only scowling.

It was worst. The wound was inflamed oozed with blood and almost some pus. Including swelling for what's ever left, along with the smell of festering flesh. Shit, shit, shit, shit, she need's a doctor and get treated, for the medicine wasn't working. Grabbing the first aid kit and getting the fever pills. But she was to sick to wake. Having no choice, I put them in my mouth, with some water, and kissed her. She gasped however she didn't wake as the medicine went down.

I got the washrag and cleaned her leg, and treated it the best I could when Claudius Templesmith voiced boomed out overhead. Him congratulating the six of us who remain. I scowled not giving a damn about inviting us to the feast. Except he said something very confusing. There's been a change in the Games.

"Rule change?" I asked aloud.

"Yes, for if both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive." Claudius announced.

I dropped whatever was in my hand shocked. This year two tributes can win this year. If they are from the same district. Than that mean's . . . Siobhan and I can go home.

Looking down at Siobhan seeing her stir from her slumber of a nightmare. She looks at me confused.

"Gale . . . you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Siobhan stated, I shut my mouth and smiled at her. She raised a brow confused. ". . . What?"

So full of it, I leaned down and patiently kissed the living daylights out of her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''**_

_**Hey guy's thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter wasn't good. It was hard to write Rue's death. My eyes were practically covered in tears. So you get my drift. I wished Rue didn't die in the Hunger Games, but I could figure out how she would be after Whispering fire. So I follow the plot. Sorry.**_

_**The song used was 'safe and sound' by Taylor Swift and the civil war.**_

_**Monologue used was from Rhianna 'We found love'**_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_

_**Silent wolf singer**_


	18. Chapter 18: Healing in mourn

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter eighteen **_

**Healing in mourn**

Siobhan POV

'_What the hell!' _I thought to myself for I only been awake for a minute and Gale is kissing me like crazy. Sure we're supposed to be star-crossed lover and we have been starting a relationship since the game. But what brought this on? Gale pulled back panting. I did too.

"I could wake up to that?" I panted to make a joke.

Gale chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "So would I." as he winked.

"What was that about?" I fell back lying down on the sleeping bag, to realize that I was missing some closes. Why am I in my underwear . . . did we do something? I kind of zone out at the stream, I stare at Gale in warning. He raised his arms in defense.

"Easy Siobhan," Gale defended. "You were close to having Hypothermia, so skin to skin."

I tilted my head confused, and then notice he was in his briefs. I blushed looking away, grabbing my beater and put it on. I was still cold; however my leg felt like it was on fire. Looking down to see it in new set of bandages on my leg; "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad," Gale said, his voice strain, knowing it was worst.

"Thanks. Look Gale, if I don't make it back-"I started.

"Don't talk like that. I didn't keep you alive this far to let you go." Gale said.

"I know but just in case-"I tried to continued

"No, Siobhan, I don't want to discuss it." As Gale cradle my cheek

"But-_

Suddenly, Gale kissed me, stopping my words. This got me angry in our relationship. Does he like me to be dating if we were home or is he doing this to make an impression? When the kissed started to turn into another level, I felt warm, but not in a good way. Gale braked off the kissed and pulled away. "You're not going to die, cause I won't aloud it."

"But only one could be victor." I said it out fast.

Gale chuckled and shook his head. "No, they changed the rules. Now two people can win if they are from the same district."

"What!" I gasped.

"Yeah, guess our love is so strong that they want us to win?" Gale joked.

I snorted and smacked him upside the head. "Or maybe it's a first for two district groups remain. Remember District 2 is one of the favorite districts."

Gale scoffed. "Way to burst the pride bubble."

I chuckled leaning up to peck him on the cheek. "Big baby . . . whoa." as I grabbed my head for a migraine was forming.

Gale settles me down back on the mat. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good." I confessed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

Shit, this is not good. She was defiantly running a fever and now a head ache. I tried what I can this morning to keep her going. Keeping her hydrate and stuff, I even forced her to eat some bread that District 11 gives us. It was hard for her to eat the rough texture, however it pain her to eat it. As every bite brought more tears of shame for not saving Rue. But she ate it, only to puke it out later in the day. Damn it, what can I do. She's dying from lack of food that could not be sustained.

"Damn it," slamming my fist to the outside stone wall. I was on guard duty while Siobhan was asleep. It was almost evening, but I couldn't bear to be inside and see her die. Pulling my hand back, shaking it. I was so knew to these feeling towards Siobhan. More than I have with Katniss, Mom, Prim, or Posy. What started out as a crushed may have grown something more. But there's nothing I can do. If we were back home, I would probably have the balls to ask her out on a date. Dating over the summer's before I go into the mines and she working full time in Marks tea shop. Not spending our summer in the Hunger Game's.

"RUE!" Siobhan screamed.

Rushing in, to find Siobhan panting looking around let to right searching for something. What ever she was looking for wasn't there. She coughed and started crying covering her face with her hands. She cried and mumble Rue's name, a few time's before lost herself in sobs. I sighed, coming up to her taking her in my arms and held her in my arms. I saw Rue died however the angle I was different from Siobhan. She saw it all hanging upside down above Rue. Seeing the little girl face in pain, and being close friends.

"I failed." She cried. "I'm so sorry Rue. I'm so sorry."

"No you didn't." I told her. She stopped but her crying continued. Sighing I kissed her temple. She needs somebody to cling onto. Rue's death must have caught a lot of emotional damage on her. Like Katniss mom zoned out when her husband died.

A growled was, to notice Siobhan holding her stomach. She's hungry, but what can she eat without puking it out. That was when I saw a parachute floated down. Excusing myself to see what Haymitch has sent us. Hoping it was something for Siobhan leg, like real medicine. Instead I found a pot of hot broth and scissors.

What the hell, what is the message to this. A pot of broth for comforting and kissing her, I understand. But scissor's; what are they for. Trying to imagine Haymitch snarl message. "Comfort her boy. You're supposed to love her. Give me something to work with? Or Mark will take my drink!"

He's right; I'm supposed to be comforting her, but how. Yeah we're star- crossed lovers. I got to give the audience something. Some romance, even though I wasn't the romantic type. But what's with the scissors?

"Siobhan!" I said, giving an easy tone, like dad speaks to mom before he died. She must have dozed off again, but I gently shook her shoulder. It startled her as she grabbed the closes object; which was ointment and chuck it at me. I duck in time, taking her hand and assured her it was only me. She sighed and smiled scratching her hair of a rat's nest.

I held up the pot. "Siobhan, look what Haymitch has sent you?"

"So the Baster is finally somber." She whispered, so low only I could hear. I chuckled to that, since the last time Haymitch sent us anything was five day's ago. It took some time, but I convinced her to drink the broth. I gave her some bread as well, she dunk a piece of it and nibble on the crumbs. It brought some ease to see her finally eat. I sat down in front of her eating some rabbit.

Once her pot was empty, she started combing her hair with her fingers. She muttered some curses in trying to untangle the knots. But it was no use. She gave up, like a kid told no. I chuckled. She looked up and glare at me.

"Shut it. . . I feel so heavy with this much hair." She murmured, combing the lower half. ". . . also it's damage. If only I can get a fresh start."

"A fresh start?" I asked.

She sighed. "Something I learned about. About cutting hair could set a new start."

So that's why Haymitch send us the scissors: To cut her hair. I know Siobhan knows things about symbolic terms and so does Haymitch on the tea leaves. The tea leaves, Siobhan stated about the grim being a dog. Well there haven't been any dogs so far. So we're safe and sooner or later we are home.

Pulling out the scissors I saw her eye's widen. "Want me to cut it?"

She chuckled, "I don't think the prep team would approve."

"Well you are your own person." I said "It's your decision on what you do."

Green eyes widen till she relaxed looking at me with a loving smile, "You're right, I am my own person."

She crawled up to me so I can cut her hair. I cut about to her shoulders. It wasn't a clean cut but a good foot of knotted hair was gone. I could probably imagine the horror her prep team is while everyone at district twelve laughed. Siobhan sighed from the light weight on her head. She bends down shaking her hair to be even then looked at me with a smile. Leaning up to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Gale." She said then lean up to my ear, "You have given me a fresh start."

When she pulled back she scowled. "You haven't much sleep."

"I'm good." I said, but truthfully I was exhausted.

"You rest. I'll watch and wake you if anything happens." She told me. I as going to reject but stop when she gave me that Underwood face. Emotionless and not a good sign, "Gale, you can't stay up forever. Sleep."

She got a point and the look scared me. It was still afternoon so I could do night watch, while she does the afternoon. Morning I'll think of something.

"Fine," I told her. "But only a few hours. Wake then or you see something."

She gave a military salute. "Aye, aye, Captain."

I shook my head, lying on top of the sleeping bag for it was to warm. Peeking an eye open to see Siobhan, reorganizing the first aid kit and the herbal kit. Sighing I went to sleep.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

I smiled when Gale was finally a sleep. He has done so much the past few days. Rue was gone and I realize there was nothing I could do, except trying to live and keep good memories of her. If I make it out alive, I'll do something for her family and maybe more. I smiled at Gale, he look so peaceful when he sleep's. No scowls, glares or any negative emotion. He looks like the thirteen year old boy I met at the Justice Building, after my dad died.

Sighing I look out the cave to see how mellow today was. It was hot, but I could deal with it. Although it was beautiful in gazing at the scenery; of the stream and small grass area with the forest. The mockingjays sing their songs, that it brought memories of Rue's melody. Taking a deep breath, I whistle Rue's four note melody. The birds were silent for a moment, till the responded with the same lyrics. What surprised me was that they also sang my lullaby. Shaking my head, I lean against the wall, twiddling my finger's through my short hair. A fresh start was need after all the stress of these Games. I just hope it continues until old age.

It was about dusk when Gale woke up, caution sitting up straight. I smiled at him better rested with the bags gone from under his eyes.

"Siobhan, you were supposed to wake me up in a couple of hour's ago." He said

"Why? Nothing has happen," I said. "And besides I like watching you sleep. You don't scowl. Make you look dashing."

In result, Gale scowled that it made me grin with a giggle. His scowl disappeared as he placed a hand on my hot cheek. I told him I was drinking water. That he check the canteens and bottle's to find one water bottle empty. See, like I said, been keeping myself hydrated. Gale told me to see my leg, and the result's made him almost puke. There was no more pus, however my muscle was swelled to its limit's with red streaks and veins deeper as purple. Blood poisoning. The antibiotics have run its limits on postponing the infection that we need medicine from the Capitol. If only Haymitch can pull some strings from the sponsors to fetch it, except the princes increase the longer the games.

He got the antibiotics cream and smeared on my leg gently as well as the ointment in hopes it would do some work.

"Well, you'll be good as knew." He said reassuring with a mask.

"I know what blood poisoning is, Gale." I glower. "Remember, my uncles a healer."

"Then you just got to outlast the others. They'll cure it back at the Capitol, when we win."

More like _if _we in, "That's a good plan, but what's after that?"

Keeping a show on for the Games. Gale looks at me with question, then a small smiled form. "Maybe I'll take you on a date?"

"I keep your word on that." I smile cockily.

Dinner was small, as I ate the remainders of cold broth and nibble on some rabbit. Afterwards, Gale practically orders me to go to be. I did a mock salute and got under the sleeping bag. Gale sat beside me, as he put on some night vision glasses. I giggled at his appearance.

"What?" he asked.

"I never took you as the cool mysterious type." I chuckled.

"Oh, and what did you take me as."

"Wild bad boy type, you rebel." I sighed feeling fatigue take its course.

Gale scoffed follow by a chuckled. "Night sweetheart."

"Night Juvenile."

Gale sighed, as his hand brushed the loose strands of hair off my face. This gesture felt comforting as impulse leaning closer to his hand. Still stroking my short hair while humming a tuneless lullaby, I fell into a deep sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

"Such a kid," I breathed.

Well, I hope this day gives the Gamemaker's their money and audiences a show. Sighing I laid down on the other Sleeping bag, staring at the rock ridge ceiling, until a whimper was heard. Looking at Siobhan to see her having another dream, probably Rue again. How long will it take for her to heal?

She shivered as she rolled over resting her head on my chest. I paused for a second then sigh. Wrapping my arm around her, rubbing her back.

"Gale…" She breathed out.

Guess she's dreaming about me.

"…rebel."

I chuckled, typical as always.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''lllllllllllllllllllllll

**Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	19. Chapter 19: The Feast

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter nineteen**_

**The Feast**

Siobhan POV

It was another hot day as Gale kept watch. I tried to pursue him to rest and sleep, but attempts have no avail. Though he tells me to rest, but one look at my leg and he's scowls. I tried to assure him I'm fine. Although I felt sick than ever before.

The sound of a trumpet burst out, waking me from my nap while Gale got up. It was Claudius Templesmith, inviting us to the feast. Gale shook his head, sitting back down but there was more to the Game announcer.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my offer. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." Claudius said. "Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your _last _chance."

That as it, by reflexes, I grabbed Gale's arm as he stood up.

"No," I said. "It's too risky."

"I'm just going to get more water." Gale assured holding a canteen.

"You're not going?" I asked confused.

"Hell no. Do you think, I'm stupid to walk into another bloodbath?" He joke, shrugging his shoulder before guided me back on the sleeping bag. "Let them kill each other and we'll work on a plan to finish the rest."

I knew something was off, as I analyzed him. Ho he said it was a bit performed, though off. Gale was lying. "Don't lie to me!"

"Damn it," Gale cursed scratching his head. "Yeah I'm going and you can't stop me."

I grabbed my blowgun, loading it with a blue dart. "I can shoot your leg. Paralyzing you for twenty four hours."

"You don't have the strength to blow." Gale stated for he was right. I was sick enough that my breathing was irregular.

"Then I'll drag myself to follow you." I said. "I lost Rue . . . I'm not gonna lose you."

I started to cry but I continue to stare at him. Yes, I was being stubborn, but I couldn't afford to lose Gale either. I might lose my sanity if he died.

"Honey," he said using that stage nickname. As he knelt down to cradle my cheek wiping the tears away. "I can't stand to see you like this."

"Then don't go!"

He sighed again. "Fine, but you do as I say. Eat or drink what ever I make you. Even if your not hunger or it doesn't seem appealing."

I nodded in agreement. How hard is it to eat and drink? Gale saw I was cooperating. He went out to see the _soup _he made this morning was done. I find it humorous to use the Gamemaker's weather as an oven to cook. It was so damn hot, that I think the Maker's are trying to cook us alive as well.

A parachute came down in which Gale caught. His back was turned, so I couldn't see the object that Haymitch has sent. I see Gale collect some berries and smashed them into the soup. I raised a brow, wondering if it was a good idea to make a deal with Gale. Because it doesn't seem to be soup he's making, more like juice. Then he added whatever Haymitch has sent and came back with the pot.

"What did Haymitch sent you?" I asked.

"Just sugar, I made some berry tea. It always helps you." He said. "The berries are sweet."

I was hesitant when he handed me the pot. Looking down at the '_tea'_. I could see some berries were sugar berries with mint leaves and '_sugar'. _I grabbed a spoon and took a small bite. It was definitely sweet, too much for my liking. However something was off about the drink, but I continued to drink/eat it with caution as Gale waited with anticipation on his face.

"It's sorta syrupy," as I took the last bite . . . syrup. Finally analyzing the odd taste to be sleep syrup. I was about to spit it out and grab my blowgun when Gale clamped his hand over mouth and nose. Forcing me to swallow the sleep poison so he could escape to the feast. I tried to fight him off or attempted to vomit out the drink, but the drug started to take its effect. My muscle lightens impossible to move along with being light headed. Gale picked me up and secured me to mu sleeping bag tucking me in. My body gone asleep but I glare at him through heavy eyes.

"Traitor . . ."

After that everything went black.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

When Siobhan confirmed was asleep. I pack a small bag and grabbed my weapons before setting up a camouflage fort for her. I'll give thanks to Haymitch on sending the sleep Syrup. Once everything secured for me and supplies for Siobhan if she wakes and I don't make it. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I'm doing it for you."

Coming out, I started piling rocks at the entrances of the cave. It was proceeded work, but all that sweating and labor got everything settled. And I say I like my work. Guess going to the Camouflage station did some work for me after all. With a quick wave, I left, leaving Siobhan to get the medicine that'll cure her. The medicine for the infection and blood poisoning. For I could no longer watch her die like it was nothing. Even when breaking my word, I was doing it for a cause.

If I make it, well . . . there's going to be a hard slap later. But if I lose then Siobhan could live longer, even with her deal with Clove. She'll live another few day's.

''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''

It was the day of the feast and I waited low in the forest line, close as I could get to the Cornucopia. A in and out opportunity. Watching the Golden Cornucopia glimmer in the first ray's of the morning. But where is the table that would hold the backpacks. Removing my night vision goggle's to see the ground from the mouth of the horn, open on the ground, holding the reaming tributes numbers. I look around for my bag but I couldn't see it. Where's 12, they couldn't haven't forgotten twelve? There was two large bags' for 2 and 11, a medium one for 5 and finally a small orange one. That must it. Yeah it's small, but it got to hold maybe a needle or pills or whatever for Siobhan could take.

A red blur ran out from behind the Cornucopia and grabbed the medium bag. It was FoxFace! As she grabbed her bag and dashed away like fox she was. I'll give her credit on a risky idea. But now I lost my chance for a quick getaway for now whoever remains will be risking their back. Damn it. Guess Cato or Thresh weren't the actual opponent's but Foxface. Being a sly fox.

The vixen cost me time. Without hesitation I sprinted head on towards the table. Into the lions den of danger of my neck. Unfortunately, the first knife comes striking me on my right shoulder. Ignoring the pain, I drawn the axe and through it straight at Clove's heart. She turned in time to dodge the fatal strike, except punctures her left arm. However the girl was a right hand person, though it slowed her down. I was able to make it to the table, closing in on the orange bag, grabbing it and make a head for the hills. When a second knife caught me in the head. As the small blade sliced my left eyebrow, follow by gushed of blood oozing out, blinding me for a moment. I stagger backwards but grabbed my bow and ready my arrow aiming at the assassin.

And then out of know where Clove lunges at me, knocking us down, sending the knife in my shoulder deeper in. You got to be kidding me. I was taken down by a girl. Sure Katniss and Siobhan does it, but I let my guard down to let them win. But this, a girl from District 2, now my pride been popped.

"Where's Siobhan, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" she asked.

"She's out there now. Aiming at you," I snarled yelling from the top of my lungs. "SIO-"

Clove jammed her fist into my throat, choking on air. She adjusted herself, securing my arms with her legs. She knew I was lying.

"Liar," she said with a cat's grin. "She and I made a deal. We can't kill each other till the final four. You probably got her strapped somewhere in some tree while you keep her heart going. Oh yes, I know about the injury from Seven. What's in the pretty little backpack? That's medicine for Bounty Girl? To bad she'll never get it."

Clove opens her jacket, lined in array of knives and daggers as she pulled out a carving knife with a curve blade.

"I promised Cato to let him have you after I give the audiences a good show."

I struggled to get free, trying pry this mad girl off me. She was heavy unlike the rest of the girls as she locked her legs, and sliced my bad ear lobe. I yelled in pain.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did with your pathetic little ally . . . what was her name? The little tree climber? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll let nature takes care of Siobhan. How does that sound. Give your girlfriend a few more days. A treat of our female cult?" Clove asked. "Now where to start?"

Clove caressly wiped the blood off my face then analyzed my look. She tilted it from the side to side looking for a good place to start.

"I think . . ." she started with a purr. "I think we'll start with your mouth."

Taking a big gulp I spit at her face directly into her eye. She yelled losing her bearing that I took the opportunity to flung her off me. She rolled to the side and I got up, holding my throat trying to breathe again. Clove stood up in rage.

"Well, now I'm angry." As she draws her knife and I did the same for a show. But I didn't attack, for I saw Thresh coming up to Clove in silences.

"All right then. Let's get started."

I smirked, "You lose."

She gave me a confused look when Thresh grabbed her by the hair and threw her down. I recall Thresh being big, but how on earth did the guy get huge? Anyway Thresh dragged Clove to a tree a foot off the ground with his hand around her neck.

"What did you do to that little girl? You killed her?" This was the first time I heard Thresh yelled.

Clove shook her head scratching his arms. "No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You killed her" The thought brought more fuel on the fire. "You cut her up like you were going to cut him?"

"No! no, . . .CATO!" she called out screaming for her only partner over and over again, as Thresh lifted up a big rock.

"Clove!" I heard Cato responded. But he was too late and far away. As Thresh slammed the rock into Cloves head hard that a loud crack was heard. There was no blood however a dent could be seen and a goner she was as she slowly died from brain damage. Thresh dropped her like she was nothing and turned to face me. His rock till in his hand as his golden eyes glared.

"What she mean? About Rue being your ally? What happen to Siobhan, she was supposed to keep her safe?"

"We did . . . we did our best to keep her safe. Blew up the supplies. Siobhan tried to save her and I did too. But Marvel from District one got to her while Siobhan was trapped." I explained fast. Hoping Rue's Alliances with Siobhan and me, would let him to let me go. I wasn't in the condition or mood to fight Thresh. Not after teaming up to eliminate Clove.

"And you killed him?" he demanded.

"Yes. I killed him. We buried her in flowers." I said. "And Siobhan sang her to sleep."

A flashback of that night came into mind, but I didn't express it.

"To sleep?" Thresh said gruffly.

"To death, she sang her to death." I said. "Even your district sent us bread. ... Please Thresh Siobhan dying and she need's the medicine. You can kill me later but please let me save Siobhan."

Thresh was conflicted with emotions. He put down his rock and pointed it at me like he was accusing me. "Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You, Siobhan and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?"

I nodded, for owing people was never to take likely. Especially if this guy win's he has to face the consequences his District made to thank Siobhan and me. Also understanding Thresh wasn't going to smash my head with a rock.

"Clove!" Cato getting nearer.

"You better run, Flame boy," Thresh said. "And tell Fire Girl ... thanks, for trying."

I nodded no need to be told twice. As I secured my weapons and run away from this place. Leaving Thresh behind to deal with Cato. Only when I reached the woods, I turned around, to see Thresh with both backpack into the wheat fields. Right, agriculture district. I saw Cato with Cloves body, a spear in hand, to find her life was futile. I started to run and run not acknowledging Clove's cannon of her death.

Now five remain, betting District Twelve is cheering on, for we never make it this far. Only to the final eight. Counting down the weapon Siobhan and I had left for the remainder of this game. I had my bow and five arrows. Siobhan had her blow gun, with eight white darts, six blue darts, and ten poison darts'. Two knives and scissors. I was lucky that Cato decided to go after Thresh, hoping they kill each other off, and we'll have to deal with a severe injure giant and Foxface. I didn't slow down as I ran, not through the water or other obsticle ran right though down stream, ignoring my body protest, while wiping the blood on my forehead onto my sleeve.

Making it back to the cave, I slide through the rocks, into the dimmed light. Pulling out the small orange pack, and dump the contents to find a hypodermic needle. Without hesitating, I jammed the needle into Siobhan arm and press down on the plunger.

I panted pulling out the empty needle, seeing if the medicine work. Watching Siobhan irregular breathing becomes regular, as her chest rises slower in a steady rhythem. I sigh in relief; she was going to be okay.

Then everything went black.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

I woken up feeling dazed if not stoned after taking some strong drug. What happen, all I could recall was Gale giving me some juice tea, how, it held a syrupy texture and familiar taste? Syrup . . . Damn it Gale! He gave me sleep syrup, practically suffocated me to drink that drug. Furious I sat up only to gasp in horror.

For I found Gale lying on the floor cover in blood. Getting up to place two finger's on his neck, to find him still breathing. Sighing in relief, I dragged him to the sleeping bag, removing his stuff, the knife in his shoulder and shirt to see the damage inflicted on his body. I examine his right shoulder, left ear, and eyebrow. His shoulder was a stab wound and the rest was a nice cut. This was knife work, a most accurate if not precise. Trained. I only knew one person who can master knives than Gale and I.

"Clove,"

Gale went to the Feast and encounter Clove. But what did he get? Looking around the dimmed cave to find an orange bag full of medical stuff and a Syringe in Gales Hand. Immediately I examine my leg to find it in a baby pink color. No pus, deep veins, or deteiriated. He got me the medicine...for me.

No longer furious, I got the first aid kit and stitching kit, and started tending Gale's wounds. I rolled him on to his stomach, cleaning his shoulder then started stitching it. Glad Uncle Mark made me do some first aid training and help him with his patients.

Tear's came down as I start to shed them as I do this. Shock that Gale this for me, saving my life for the third time. How could I have doubted him? I don't know how his feeling are to me, but I knew was falling for him, and I was falling for him hard than a crush or some beginner girlfriend. We were new to this, but we're going nice and slow. Once done with his shoulder putting some gauze on him, I tended his ear and eye brow.

I let him rest and check on the supplies. There was a shortage of food and it was cold to cook from the sun. A rumble of thunder was heard, to see the lightning clash in the sky through the small entrance. Why the entrance is nearly blockaded?

". . . Gale." I sighed looking at his unconscious's body. "You can trust me with a blowgun, but not to be alone by myself."

Shaking my head, I grabbed the second sleeping bag and snares, to form a shelter over him. Already it started to rain. Then I put on the rest of my clothes and jacket, with a shiver. Worry about him, I gave Gale some antibiotics, like gave them to me. I took a swallow of water and pill in my mouth, before kissing him, forcing down the medicine into him.

Since I was better, I decided to run toward the berry bush by the stream. When I reached the stream, I notice some white flowers with purple tint, growing in the creek. Rolling up my pants and removing my boots I walked in the cold water, to thoroughly see the flower. Sagittaria . . . in other words Katniss, a root.

"You're always there for us Katniss."

I chuckled to myself, grabbing the plant to its potato roots. Afterwards I finished collecting the berries, putting them in the iron pot I washed. I crawled back in the cave and dried myself off quick. Gale was still unconscious, in a peaceful sleep.

"Gale, once you wake," I mutter a warning. "I'm going to smack you so hard that you'll see stars."

Though remembered that Haymitch wanted; I knelt down, giving Gale a kiss. "Thank you, for saving my life you rebel."

The Gamemaker's alter the weather making a complete storm, as lighting and thunder battle out through out the day. When it was evening hour they lighten the weather to sound the anthem. I watch the sky to see if anyone died. It was only Clove, taking sixth's place. My eyes widen surprised. Did Gale kill her? Staring at his sleeping form, it explains the wounds. But . . . never mind.

"And then there were five."

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Again I do not own the Hunger Games, only Siobhan and Mark. Please leave me a review and I'll the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Silent wolf Singer**


	20. Chapter 20: When did it start?

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter twenty**_

**When did it start?**

Siobhan POV

Gale was having a dream; he murmured his family's name and mine. I was glad he was talking in his sleep. It means he was okay, and no longer gone. As his head rested on my lap, my finger's brushing through his black hair, in soothing him. I place the Katniss flower by his shoulder and started to murmur the soft incantation.

"_Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the fate's design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine,<em>

_What once was mine…"_

This soothed Gale from what ever he was dreaming he started to stir waking up.

"Gale," I said. "Gale, can you hear me?"

His eyes open as the dazed blue eye's become alerted. For wherever he was, he was back in the dim, chilly cave that was consumed in the fragrances of blood. He haggard at first, till he saw me, afterwards jolt full alarmed. "Siobhan."

"Hey handsome." I smiled.

"How long have I been out?" Gale asked.

"Not sure. I woken up yesterday afternoon and found you severe injured cover in blood." I shivered. "I prefer waking up to a kiss than you in blood." I examine his shoulder wound. "Seems okay, but I wouldn't sit up, if I were you."

Gale lifted a hand up to his bandage head. The simple movement made him dizzy. Sighing, I grabbed a bottle and brought it up to his lip. He drank with thirst.

"You better?" he asked.

"Much," I smiled. "What ever you gave me, made the swelling gone and everything calm."

After saying that, I smacked upside the head. He groans in pain, rubbing his head. "Guess I deserve that."

"Oh, that was only the beginning." I scowled. I was still angry about him tricking me so he could go to the feast. So I gave him a warning slap, since he was to beaten up. "You're in big trouble, Gale Hawthorne." Then I sighed kissing his head. "One part brave and three part fool."

"Did you eat?" Gale asked.

"At some rabbit and berries, however we short on food. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You need to eat. I'll go hunting soon."

I glared at him a warning, "Not so soon. I'm alpha for now; let me take care of you."

Gale realized he didn't have much of a choice. I fed him some Rabbit and berries, along with herbal remedies in water. He was cold, that I removed his damped boots and sock and put his shirt back on. It was so damn cold, that I even put Rue's socks on him.

"Their freezing us alive." I muttered followed by thunder. The Rain started to pour through the small opening, so I got under the canopy, resting my head on Gales chest. "I wonder what brought the storm. It's been raining for two day . . . who's the target?"

"Thresh and Cato." Gale blurted out. "Foxface hiding somewhere but . . ."

"I know Clove's dead." I said, when he mention Thresh, I felt ashamed that I couldn't keep my promise. "Did you kill her?"

"No, Thresh did and he let me go…" He paused and took my hand. "He said 'Thanks for trying'. Guess he let me go so he would owe us. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, we Underwood help favors in our herbal remedies. People owe us countless time, in exchange for our aid." I murmured. "So the two are at it, huh. Hope they simultaneously destroy one another. But I have money on Thresh. If he was from District Twelve, he might have been our friend."

"Then let hope—"

"Shut up." I interrupted. "Let's ignore the subject and enjoyed the time we have."

Gale fell back asleep and I watch the thunder stormed. I wasn't a huge fan to this chaotic weather. How it boom's and scream so loud, that you want to get under the covers and hide. But I laid there holding onto Gale's hand as I watch the show. I'll say this; the lightning was extrodrenary in its tight marks. Closing my eyes for a nap, dreaming the battle Thresh and Cato are going through. Though in my dream it was Thresh the victor as he stood over Cato body with a rock in his hand.

By evening Gale and I were eating the rest of the rabbit before it go spoiled and ration the berries and herbs. I was sitting by the entrance's watching the skies listening for the anthem. It was faint but I could still hear it through the down pour. As watched the blurring scream on seeing who was dead. None. Sighing in relief, but stare at Gale, still lying in his sleeping Bag, "You mention Thresh was bigger, did you see where he ran up too?"

"The wheat fields." Gale responded with a yawn. Right, Agriculture.

"Unless he was given sponsors." I added. I would sponsor Thresh and Rue anytime. Though I scowled on the thought of Sponsors. "In fact, some Drunkard should be getting some!"

I hope Uncle Mark is watching, so he could prepare on confiscating Haymitch Alcohol at his place. Never letting the old Geezer, see whisky for another year. Gale snickered, "I'll go hunting tomorrow. You can come and hunt as well or gather some plants."

I groaned. "Truly there's nothing left. Better go and hunt myself, if only if there was a turkey."

Gale chuckled from our previous fight. How I sarcastically said, that I'll shoot good with a bow, if the Gamemaker's mutated the tributes into turkeys. Sighing, I took a sip of water. Gale sat up and joined me on the ledge.

"Well at least you're good to move."

"Yeah, about that." I sang only slap him hard on the face leaving a nasty red hand print on his right cheek. "Don't ever pull that stunt again or so help me. ..."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll . . . I'll...Give me moment to think of a punishment."

Gale chuckled and kissed my cheek while entwining his finger with mine. "Stop beating yourself around the bush. We're still alive, and we're going to make."

"But what if they change their mind and only one can make it?" I asked.

"They can't." Gale said. "They announced it on live television that two people from the same District could win. We're from the same District, so we'll make it."

I was started by his trust in the Capitol words. Though I wonder if he's doing this for me or it was the perfect opportunity to get food. I don't know, so I just follow with the motion, putting my feelings on my sleeve.

"It scares me though . . . before everything, I was thinking of dying in a noble way in keeping somebody alive. Then you confess your feeling that I debated if I wanted to live or die. And just seeing you the other day...all hurt . . . it scared me." I said my throat hurt. "I wonder what it would be like . . . if… if we . . ."

I fumbled, so emotionally overwhelmed it what's going on. Just talking about the idea of losing Gale, brought tears that I doesn't want him to die. I wonder what it would be like if we didn't got evolved in these games. We were eighteen finishing the reaping. We could have truly started on life without fear or experiences pain like this. To lose the boy who lost his dad like I did. The boy with the traps, the one who stood by my side when going into the underground mines, I didn't want to lose him.

"If we did what, Siobhan?" he asked softly.

I was being foolish; wanting shut the door from the prying eyes of Panem. Not to humiliate myself to Gale if not the entire country. Though dropping the bomb on Haymitch would be a tease.

"A chance to have an actual relationship. I never had feelings for anyone, wondering if I could love someone like I did with my father. For everyone I met, never showed the heart and commitment that my father had. Until I met you, when at the Justice building how you try to comfort Rory as he cried. I knew you were special but I never thought I could hold a crush on you, until the mines, on the school field trip. I was so afraid going down there, till freaking out. But you stood by side, even when I was crying, that you asked the teacher if we could go back to the surface and wait there. Never letting go. However, it wasn't until now that see something in you, that these feelings, after our first kissed on the roof of the training center . . . I knew there was something. Except, not when being served on the platter that I was totally confused. . . I don't know what these's feeling are from all the action you made this past month."

Already I could imagine Haymitch cheering me on this while wondering if I was speaking truth or acting out. Gale see's the truth, as he brought my hand to his lips.

"Let them in." he said as he leaned forward.

This was the first kiss, which we were both fully aware of. Not one of us consumed with adrenaline, sickness, or emotionally strained. It was a want or a need kiss, it was a kiss. A kiss that stir something deep inside me that every girl at school talked about. When he pulled away for we could breathe. I felt disappointed that his chap warm lips left. Pouting till I notices his bandages need to be change.

"C'mon, let me change your bandages and off to bed."

Gale was going to argue about he should take next shift but one neutral look and he shut up. So under the canopy, I was cleaning his shoulder. Adding rubbing alcohol and antibiotic cream on the flesh; at least the knife did sever the arteries or veins. Just muscle and cartilage. Something that could be heals. Soon it was getting darker in the cave that we put on the glasses. Once done tending his wounds, a hand stopped me from pulling back. I asked Gale what's wrong.

But he didn't say anything. He cupped my cheek and kissed me again, a simple peck. Before he wrapped his arms around my waist and forced us to lie down, under the sleeping bag. He removes both our night vision and secured me in his arms. I tried to ask him what's wrong, but he didn't respond. So I wrapped my loose arm around him. Humming one of my lullabies and we both fell asleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''

By morning, the storm had gotten worst. It was pointless to go outside, not able to see five feet in front of our face. Even Gale agreed that he could go hunting. So we sat there watching the storm while our stomach exclaimed for attention. We nibble on berries and Katniss root. But it didn't satisfy our hunger. Sighing I laid on my back putting my hands over my face.

"What are you doing?" Gale asked.

"Making time go fast," I said. "I'm so damn bored."

"Same here?" Gale chuckled cleaning his arrows for the umpteenth time.

I grabbed a berry and tossed it directly at Gale. The blue little berry shot at his head that it rested in his hair. I snickered, which caught Gale's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing," I sang laying back down waiting for the next available opportunity to strike again. Tossing another berry at him. Getting him in the good ear. He flinched smacking it.

"Damn it, I hate mosquitoes." He muttered, rubbing his ear. When he pulled his hand back to examine the blue bug juice he raised a brow. ". . . Siobhan."

I burst out laughing till covering my mouth remembering we were hiding. Still in a fit of giggles, as I watch Gale touches his head, to find the first berry. He shook his head, not amused and grabbed the berry bowl from me.

"Very mature." He said.

"Couldn't help it." I snicker.

"And yet, she is the Lady of Fire."Gale muttered crossing his arms while shaking his head.

"Excused me, I least I'm not a fool to his death. Mister Lord of Flames." I shot back.

We were at a face off each other with glares. Until Gale pulled back and sigh in defeat. Yep, he may win a few battles but victory is mine, in with the Underwood glare. Gale sighed putting his arrows away and watch the storm out ahead. I sigh and sat next to him as well, resting my head on his good shoulder and watch the storm as well.

Day turned into evening and the weather remained a stormed. Even when our stomach protests, we couldn't do much. Gale was still recovering and it's not a choice to reopen wounds. So we huddle in the sleeping bag. Sometimes I would sing songs that mom used to sing or what I heard from the radio. Gale asked about the Radio station I go to. I told him I found at random, playing songs from the past, before Panem. The channel was like a ghost, for it only played music about never giving up and other stuff that the Districts wanted to hear. Never high annoying vocalist who need to learn about alto and base. Not just techno or soprano.

It felt normal being around Gale. Like the hold Hunger Games never happen. But how he stares at me, since he let his emotion let go. Though we were exactly in love, not yet but on the steps towards it. I felt something tingle in me. I can't tell if Haymitch wanted physical attention between Gale and me or there was something more. Because we kiss how many time and Cuddle for warmth? I know how to hold a conversation but maybe it was Gale he was after to confess. I confessed my confused feelings. But the Audiences wanted to hear Gale's side of the story.

"Gale," I said softly. "You said in your interview that you had a crush on me since thirteen. When did it start?"

Gale took a deep breath rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Guess I acknowledge you after our Fathers death. But to realize you were a girl, I would say family day at school when we did the three legged race to win that Cake. You had your hair in pig tails. Anyway, when we crossed the finished line winning first we tripped over our feet. I caught you while you landed on me. You being so close, I kinda fell for your eyes and sorta felt your form . . ."

I blushed remembering him catching me in an awkward position when we felled.

"After that my mom pointed you out at the beginning of seventh grade when we were line up for school that I saw you from the summer. My mom pointed you out."

"Hazelle?" I asked.

"She said.' See Siobhan, her mom was my best friend and I hope you marry her.'"

"What? You're making that up?" I exclaimed.

"Nope, true story. She considers you a daughter." Gale said. "And I said. 'Mom, she's my best friend and it would weird.' And she said, 'does it matter for sooner or later friendship would become stronger into love.' I never understood what she meant, till she told me about her and my dad along with your parent's. That Lily fell for a miner when he sang that everyone becomes quiet."

"Dad had a good voice, singing small tunes." I breathed. Then paused in shock. "Don't tell me you fell for my singing."

Gale nodded that I smacked myself. God, even I had my father's curse of a siren voice.

"So let me guess, it was music class that you fell into a crush on me?"

"No . . . it was when you came to play with Katniss at her house to play with her and Prim. Prim tripped and scuffed her knee. She was crying so hard that Katniss couldn't calm her. So you grabbed a Band-Aid and sang to her the lullaby Katniss used to sing. And I knew when the song ended – just like your mom—I was had a crush on you." Gale announced "I tried to get the gut's to ask you out. But. .. I was afraid Katniss wouldn't approve."

"One part brave and three part fool." I chuckled, bringing my legs closer to my chest.

Gale chuckled as well. "Yeah, I was going to ask you out after the Reaping . . . a simple picnic or a stroll around the market. Nothing big or crazy."

Sighing I tuck a loose strand out of my face. "You have . . . a remarkable memory."

"Guess so," Gale shrugged. "I just can't believe we haven't given the time to say it to one another. We wouldn't be in this mess."

"Can't change fate." I said.

"Yeah," Gale breathed. "Question, why didn't you paid attention to the other guys . . . you weren't waiting for me?"

". . . Right, about that?"

"Siobhan…were you waiting for me?" Gale said as he secured me to one place and lean closer. I blushed. I can even imagine Haymitch voice '_Say it! Say it!'_

"Yes." I squeak as I closed my eye to feel Gale's lip on mine.

We were getting close to a make out session when a loud clunk was heard making us jump, grabbing our weapon out of reflexes and aimed outside. Gale peered through the rocks and gave a scoffed of a laugh. Before I could stop him, he went out into the rain, then came back handing me a silver parachute attach to a basket. Untying the chute off, I open the lid to find a feast. Inside there was fresh rolls, Goat cheese, apples, a thermos container, and most of all the main entrée lamb stew on wild rice.

Gale crawled in with a smirk on his face. "Guess Haymitch got what he wanted."

A bit hurt when he said that till he kissed me on the cheek whispering in my ear. "It wasn't an act. I truly meant it."

Nodding almost blushing mad, curious what was inside the thermos. Twisting the lid, to smell herbal tea and honey, my uncles' best brand. The drink that Caesar Flickerman bought and drank on live television. It must have made an impression on the Capitol. The fragrances made me sigh as I pour it into a small cup and took a sip. The hot liquid filling my system, warming it up to my very core. God, did I miss this drink.

"Thank you Haymitch." I replied.

Imagining in my head, hearing Haymitch smug if not exasperated voice. "Yes, _that's _what I'm talking about. Keep it up Sweetheart and you too boy."

'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''

**Wow twenty Chapter's so far. Do you love me or what? So I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter and I'll write the next one as soon as possible. Just be patient.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	21. Chapter 21: Nightlock and a fox

_**Whispering fire**_

_**Chapter twenty one**_

_**Nightlock and a fox**_

Gale's POV

Siobhan was asleep, snuggling closer to me in the sleeping bag. I smiled, for once thing are settled between us, that there was no show or act but true emotion. Though I felt ashamed after we ate our rations of Haymitch's gift; for after we ate Siobhan looked up to the sky and cursed. Thresh was dead. The storm must have blocked out the cannon fire. But the guy from District Eleven who spared me was dead. Leaving Cato, Foxface, Siobhan and I in the game; Siobhan put it. "And then there were four."

I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not. But every second I stayed here after Thresh Death. The more I remember why I hated the Capitol. It was a sick joke, to use us for their entertainment as punishment. No, making us signed a treaty wasn't enough or making the twelve districts starve. It was putting kids into he game and fight to the death. If there was going to be another rebellion, then I'm signing myself up. No longer can I stand these barbaric; take pleasure in us dying while murder was their game.

But I can't think like that right now. Cato was back in the game in hunting us out. He'll definitely want my head on a spike for almost killing Clove, and torture Siobhan or stab her and let her die slowly. Also Foxface was still out there. However my focused was to get Siobhan home, to get us home. Every minute here, her spirit was being caged to the Capitol. For I wonder what her personality be like when we get home. Would she be the fun going – natural girl who holds a heart of gold or would she lose herself and become like Haymitch. I couldn't see her drowning herself in alcohol or drugs. Maybe something more interlay, like her tea's or better yet paint. If she's good with Camouflage than she can express herself more freely.

I sighed, but what about me. What would I do in the later future? I have my family, watching Vick going to the mines, while Rory and Posy grow up and mom die of age. Then what? I never taken much consideration of my future, just go with the flow. But if I win, then I wouldn't have to work. There's nothing I could do. I could get married, but then if I have a child, their name would be put into the bowl no matter what; no exception. I stared at Siobhan and wonder if she ever wanted the perfect life, as in getting married and children. I'm guessing she would want them, from playing with every kid at school and event. But would she get married . . . to me? Sure it's too soon. But I wonder if there's a possibility for us.

Sighing I went to sleep.

By morning we ate a small breakfast of splitting a roll and smudging goat cheese on it.

"So what's the plan?" Siobhan asked.

"Hunting." I said plain and simple.

"Count me in," She said. "Let see if I can catch a turkey."

I scoffed a laugh, Siobhan and turkeys; it's the only animal she can kill. Then she looks at the stew, we only taken a few bites from it, than actually eating it. Taking about a quarter and handed it to her on a plate. Her eyes widen while she licked her lips.

"All this?"

"We'll earn some back." I said, and chow down our meal. Though leaving the bread and cheese alone. I'm just glad Siobhan was eating. She took a finial bite, scraping her fork to get the remainder of the stew.

"I bet Effie's Stomach isn't pleased." I smirked and smudge my finger on the plate putting it in my mouth.

"Hey Effie, watch this." She sang as she tossed her fork over her shoulder and literally licked the plate till it was clean. I tried to hold in my amusement. As she winked were a camera might be and gave a kissed. "We miss you Effie!"

I cover her mouth but I couldn't help but laugh. This is what you got to love about Siobhan. She can be serious and well manner or she can be funny and free spirited at times.

"Shush! Cato or Foxface can hear us."

She licked my hand that I scoffed pulling my hand back and wipe it on my shirt. "Hey, I got you to protect defenseless damsel in distress." As she over exaggerated by putting her hand over her head. Guess getting food and protein into her made her a little more pleased than just her stomach, but her attitude. I like it, it's amusing.

"C'mon," I snorted. We finish our today's rating and packed up for departure. We were given a holiday, but now it was time to be serious, for we were back into the Game. I handed Siobhan her dart's and a knife which she slipped into her belt. My last five arrows—of the seven I had, since confiscating them from Glimmer. One I can't recall losing but the second I lost after freeing Siobhan from the trap. I could no longer lose anymore now.

"Cato would be hunting us now?" Siobhan said, now serious into the game. "he not the type to wait for the prey."

"There's a possibility he's wounded." I said.

She shook her head. "NO, from the bio Clove gave me. He's the _no pain no game_ type. "

I nodded; it sometimes amazes me how accurate Siobhan was on information. Maybe it was a good idea for her to form that female cult with the Career's. It got her information and survival. Cause if she didn't she would be dead from the blood bath. We walked up to the stream to find it over running with water, guess the rain was more than expected. We refilled our canteens and started heading off. Lucky the weather was decent.

"We'll go back to my hunting grounds. I left a few snares there by Willow meadow. There's a chance it caught something these's past few day's." I said.

"Aye, Aye captain." As she gave me a salute.

I rolled my eyes. "Try and stay on the rocks as well, we don't want to leave a trail."

"Yes sir."

Her voice was now faint then ever before than being in the cave. This definitely proves my hearing in my left ear was damage from the explosion. Same thing with Siobhan, the drugs taken care of the infection, but she was walking with a limp leg, that she used a long branch as a staff. We past the point where we first stop and mourn for Rue. I paused remembering how hurt Siobhan was, blaming herself, in not saving the little girl. Shaking my head we continued on word.

Once we got the main part of the forest I flinched. Even deaf I could still hear Siobhan stomped. As she stepped heavily into the pine needles; I turned around and look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you walk more quietly," I asked. "You are chasing away the rabbit's."

"Sorry." She mumbled though confused.

Sighing we continued to walk. Her footing was softer now, however I could still hear her. But I couldn't blame her either. She has a limp leg, not much to balance her weight, after been letting it get infected and lose a lot of anatomy that leg had. Though there was no chance I could hunt easily like I did with Katniss.

"Change in plan's." I said stopping. "How about I hunt and you search for plants. We both do what were good at."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Siobhan said as she took a seat on a boulder to rub her calf. It must be hurting. Sighing, I thought it was a good idea to split up. Now I worry if it was a good idea. Siobhan seemed to read my mind. "If I see danger I call you or make some whistling noise. Okay, get the meat and I'll find the potatoes."

Nodding I took off with in twenty to thirty yards away. Full alert on Cato or anything that moves, catching myself two rabbits. But I notice it was quiet, for I haven't heard Siobhan humming or simple whistle. Shoving the rabbits I ran fast back to our location.

''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

Gale must be deaf, for there weren't any walls to bounce back the sound to be heard easily. For I knew we had a follower. Since I was walking so quiet that it was impossible, and I heard the person heavy foot. It wasn't heavy to be Cato but, the second person was careless to think of following the trail. So before we split up, I noticed some nightlock. Deadly if not poisonous berries in the forest, Remembering Uncle Mark telling me countless times, on not eating them. Because even ingested, you be dead before the berries reached your stomach.

So waiting a moment, I set up my trap, collecting some nightlock and then set a glob of cheese and a roll down. I made sure it was my rating and not Gale's being used for the trap. For from the corner of my eye, I saw red in a green bush. I truly didn't want to kill her. But I had no choice. At least I'm making it quick and simple. Not painfully tortures.

I sat down and did some little whistling like I promised Gale, taking a nibble on my roll. Before spotting some roots, which could be edible. Walking away from the trap and towards the direction of the roots and edible berries. Crawling behind the bush and watch our guest, show herself.

It was Foxface, as she crawled out from her hiding place, tip toeing towards the given food. She took a little amount of cheese, a nibble on bread, and finally she grabbed the nightlock. I felt ashamed that I was doing this. Killing another soul, it wasn't like killing Six and Seven, for I hardly did it without adrenaline and a cause. But killing Foxface, was pure murder. That was when I heard Gale whistle, but I couldn't respond for it would ruin my cover.

"Siobhan!" Gale called in panic. "Siobhan!"

Foxface jumped shoving the berries in her mouth and run off quick. Gale came up into the trap. Bow ready to aim as I jumped in the air that he almost fired. He jumped back almost knocking the berries I collected during Foxface, arrival. Gale took a deep breath and glared at me.

"What are you doing?"He almost yelled. "You're supposed to be by the stream not running around the woods!"

"I found some berries while taking care of a _fox_." I said seeing he got the message.

He didn't, lock within his emotion. "I whistle . . . you're supposed to respond back."

"I was taking care of a _fox_." I said again, coming up to give him a hug. He was trembling as he hugged me back.

"I thought Cato got to you." Gale said pulling back. "If I whistle you respond got it? For if one doesn't respond that mean—"

I put a finger over his lip. "Alright."

Gale took a deep breath. "I don't want history repeating it's self. "

As he stepped back, and went to get a fresh water bottle from my pack I let down for my trap. He looked down to examine nibbled food of bread, berries and cheese. He glared at the cheese. "You couldn't wait to eat?"

I shook my head no. "I was taking care of a _fox."_

"A fox." Gale raised a brow as he sarcastically replied. "You want me to believe, a fox wonder here and ate the cheese."

I rolled my eyes, stepping forward to show him the berries as a cannon went off making Gale jumped. For the birds were silent as a hovercraft appeared about a hundred yards away, as they taken Foxface body away; as we could see her red hair. Gale turned around to face me. I open my hand to show him the Nightlock.

"Like I said, I was taking_ care_ of a _fox_." I repeated holding out the berries.

"But . . . But how?" Gale asked sitting down.

I sat down as well. "It wasn't me you heard stomping. It was Foxface. I was closer that you thought it was me. Because of your deaf ear. That's why I wanted to split up, so I could lay a trap for her. Sorry I couldn't respond. I needed her to take the nightlock."

We sat there for a moment, when Gale took the nightlock from my hand and tossed them. "How do you feel?"

I looked down staring at the berries juice. "I feel ashamed, but I did what I did to make it out alive. But I gave her a quick death, not how the others are feeling. I'm like one of them; a killer. I killed Six and Seven and felt nothing. But killing her . . . I feel bad. I hope this doesn't haunt me?"

Gale cradles my cheek. "Nonsense, you did what you did and gave a quick easy death. I think no one will blame you."

He gave me a peck on the cheek and stood up offering a hand. I accepted. "Now come on. Cato probably coming this way. Better get to the Cornucopia and then we could go home."

"Are you going after Cato?" I asked, putting on my pack.

"Yeah, can't have you in the lead." He teased. I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head. He winked rubbing his head. "I probably deserved that?"

"You can say that again." I replied, picking up my staff and we headed off.

''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''

By evening we made it to willow meadow. I took a deep breath, when coming here. This was the only Haven Rue and I had, before she did. I went to the truck of one of the willow trees, to find one of the emergency backpacks was still in there. This caught Gale by surprised as I pulled out a green packed.

"It was District Sevens." I said aloud.

Inside I pulled out some dried fruit, matches and rope. Gale got some fire wood, and made a small fire for the night. We cooked on some of the rabbit. That Gale even cut off their feet.

"Lucky Rabbit's foot?" as he handed me a foot.

I stared at him like we was crazy. "You need help."

Gale chuckled and tossed the feet over the forest. The anthem played, and skies showed the Capitol Symbol and Foxface face. Turns out her name were Foxy. Gale and I looked at each other, surprised. Usually we would laugh, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh. Not after killing someone. So after dinner, we climbed up a tree and set a sleeping bag down, since we were skilled on camouflage, we hidden trace of out camp, and all that Cato wouldn't suspect. Gale decided he would stay up a little bit longer. I didn't refuse, as I fasten my belt in.

"Siobhan." Gale whisper getting my attention as he suddenly kissed me for a moment. I sigh and kissed back. When he pulled back to breathed, he kissed my cheek. "You did the right thing."

I nodded and went to sleep, as Gale sat next to me, petting my hair. Did I do the right thing? Or was it selfish thing. All I could say was.

"And then there were three."

''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''

**Hope you guy's enjoyed the Chapter. Sorry it was short, but I didn't know what to put in. Yes Foxface is dead, and I decided to give her a name, Foxy. I think we know what that means. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf Singer.**


	22. Chapter 22: Grim

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter twenty two**_

**Grim**

Siobhan POV

The next day, we were at the Cornucopia. The Gamemakers dried up all water sources. So there was no choice, but go to tainted land, where blood has been spilt. It was better to get this over with and done. Which Gale agreed! We can only go home once Cato was dead. Gale said he'll finish this off. There was some sort of an enemy relationship going on between the two. Guess because they were the best male tributes of the Seventy forth Hunger games.

Anyway it was hot and I shed my boots and jacket, and walked in the soothing lake. A sigh escaped from my lips, finally able to relax some.

"You look like hell." Gale stated,

I stick my tongue out at him. "Well, it's not like there's a restroom around here."

"There will be tomorrow." Gale countered. "I'll assure you."

I rolled my eyes, coming out of the water and kissed Gale on the cheek. "And what's after that?"

"I still owe you a date." Gale smirked as he leaned down to kiss me. But stopped; it was quiet, to quiet. And silence's wasn't a good sign.

We draw our weapon, loaded and ready. When all of a sudden, Cato sprung out like a madman, charging straight for us unarmed. Gale fired at his chest, but the arrow deflected.

"Body Armor!" Gale groaned now annoyed. The capitol must have made it for Cato precisely for us. For our weapons were long ranged, never combat. Just said, Cato came towards us. I braced myself for impact. Except it never came; in fact, he ran through us towards the Golden horn.

"What the hell?" I gasped bewilder from District 2, aren't they supposed to have soldier, where Peacekeeper are raised. Not a bunch of pansies.

I turned around to see what could cause Cato to run for his life. Another forest fire or an earth quake? My eyes widen in shock as I gasped to stare at amber hues glare at me from a black form. I was to scare to move for I saw our fate from the Tea come true. For at the forest line was . . .

". . . Grim."

'''''';;;''''''

Gale's POV

When Siobhan said that one word, almost like she saw a ghost; I turned around to see what couldn't be coinsidence. Immediately I grabbed her hand and ran towards the Cornucopia, following after Cato.

Mutations were common in the games. I just couldn't believe, I forgotten about them. But these weren't normal mutations, not like spiders or snakes. But wolves! Now they had gone mad. For these wolves held a human figure to there canine species. Siobhan snapped out from her shock and ran. We climbed up the twenty foot tall Horn. Cato panted doubling over. I was about to kill him. Thinking that if he's dead, then the wolves would disappear.

Pulling my bow when Siobhan screamed in agony. Cato and I ran up to see Siobhan holding for dear life while a brown wolf was biting her injured leg. I fired my arrow as it lodge deep into its head, killing the beast. Cato grabbed Siobhan hand helping her up. I counted the wolves to find there were twenty of them, with unique colors that no canine would have from fur colors, eyes and a human appearances on posture. That was when I spotted that they were wearing collars, each with a number from one through eleven. I glared at the blonde wolf, how it was fair and lips pink and eye an emerald green. Other than Siobhan, only one person had that shade. Glimmer!

"Shit, they're the tributes." I muttered. It must be a mind trick that thee Capitol was pulling.

I bite my tongue as the mutts raised their snouts at the horn. Circling around and sniffing the horn analyzing like all animals do. Finding a weak point of the horn that stood twenty feet in the air.

"Can they climb?" Cato panted.

We watched them assemble as they stood on their hind legs, razor sharp claws ready to kill, while curling their lips, ready to bite. Eyes of brown, green and blue glare, targeting us for the kill. Each on a specific person. Only five mutts glared at Siobhan, Four at me and the rest at Cato. They must have altered their memories of who killed or betrayed who. One brown wolf with a limp leg; Cripple foot lounged at us, only to collapse on the ground with a red dart in his head. I looked down at Siobhan loading her blowgun while Cato held her in place, striking another mutt that dare lunged at us.

"I will not die to a bunch of mutts!" She growled out eyes full of rage.

"That's it girl!" Cato cheered. I rolled my eyes annoyed. This guy is only sparing us a moment for Siobhan had the poison darts. "Show 'em who's boss!"

One by one she brought down the mutts. Practically every tribute from the bloodbath telling by the numbers on their collars; till she grabbed a blue dart.

"Shit, I only got blues and white's." as she loaded the dart aiming at the small brown/black wolf. This made her paused. ". . . Rue?"

She choked on a sob as she realizes what the mutts assumed to be were. I looked what's left. Those who survived the blood bath. To see Glimmer, Marvel, Foxy, Pearl, D3, Clove, Rue, and Thresh, along with the other's who weren't poison. She was falling into their illusion.

"It's not them!" I yelled. "Their dead . . . Rue is dead!"

Siobhan snapped from her dazed, angrier now than every as she shot the small and giant mutt down that wore eleven on their collar. A few more wolves jumped towards us, and by instinct I brought them down. I cursed when I shot down Foxy Foxface to realize I had two bows left. Siobhan did the same as well.

"I'm out!"

"Then there's no use for you, Sweetheart." Cato said.

I turned around to face Cato holding Siobhan in a head lock. Cutting off her circulation to breathe, however she remained calmed, regulating her breathing. Though it was hardly working for blood was everywhere that it came from her left calf. Growling, I aimed my bow and arrow at Cato's head. The only place that of his body, that wasn't protected. Even though his armor was in the bag, to protect him from my bows. The Capitol forgot the mask.

Cato laughed. "Shoot me and she goes down with me."

Damn it, he's right. If I take him out than Siobhan would fall with him and be mauled. Curses, it was a stalemate that would Siobhan dead in both ends of the blade. Everyone was quiet, even the mutts were as well. As the watched their dinner perform for them. However Siobhan face was turning red while her lips blue from lack of oxygen.

But she winked at me. Confused I saw her grab her token and yank it off. She squeezed her hand tight that a sound off shattered glass was heard. A fragrance of chili peppers and other spices filled the air that I knew what she was doing. Cato on the other hand confused, as his triumph smirked dropped, in result she tossed up the grind up chili peppers into his face.

Cato screamed from the burning sensation, letting Siobhan go. She collapsed onto her knees coughing hysterically. While I took the shot, getting him in the hand, causing him to remove his hand from his face.

"Cato!" I called, loading my last arrow at him.

He stopped and looks at me. His face all red includes his eyes, as he stared at me in rage.

"Game over." In which I let go of the string and fired.

The arrow lodge deep into his forehead for the final kills. Siobhan got her bearing and kicked Cato off the ledge and into the mutts waiting mouth. In less than ten seconds, Cato's cannon went off. A hole opened up in the plain as the remaining mutts bound to it. Disappearing from the arena.

Sighing, I went up towards Siobhan and check on her.

"You okay?"

". . . Grim?" she asked taking deep breathes. Trying to calm herself from another near death experience. I kissed her lips taking her hand.

"Gone, the mutts are gone." I said. "Guess we changed our fate."

Siobhan paused before she done something that I never expected. She laughed, as she laughed hysterically. Hugging herself, to breaking point. Most people would say she gone mad. But for me, I could tell she was relieved, that Grim didn't kill us. That I started too laughed as well, scratching my head. However what were once tears of joy tear to cry of relief, for I held her in my form, kissing her head and assured her it was over. Though Siobhan shocked me with a kiss.

For it wasn't a simple peck but a full on kissed. As I found myself on my back, shock while she shoved her tongue in my own mouth. We haven't kissed like this for a long time. Probably since the roof at the training center. I responded and turned us over so I was on top and kiss her as well. It started to get more heated when the sound of the trumpets boomed; out follow by our favorite announcer Claudius Templesmith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Siobhan Underwood and Gale Hawthorne! I give you - the tributes of District Twelve!"

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''

Getting down from the Cornucopia, down to the grass I held Siobhan in my arms. Not letting her go as she almost fell unconscious. I did everything in my power to keep her awake. The hovercraft appeared and dropped Siobhan down on her feet. Setting her on the laddered first hissed when the current got her body frozen, but I kissed her forehead and assured her it was alright. Taking her hand I got on the second ladder, the electrical current freezing me in place. When the carried us off inside, I notice blood was falling if not pooling on the bottom step of the ladder. Looking down to see Siobhan was losing blood by the gallon. Shit, the current was freezing her muscles but not her vessels.

Sure enough, once inside and the door dropped, they release the current and her body fell to the floor unconscious. Instantly I was by her side, seeing how pale she was. A doctor in a white coat and gloves grabbed her from me. NO, they were going to kill her, like they did with the others. See them put Siobhan on a silver table. I lunged forward to save her, but a glass wall fell between us. I pounded my fist on the glass, screaming out my girlfriend's name.

"Siobhan! Siobhan!" But she didn't respond ad the doctors put a clear mask over her mouth.

I slumped down onto the floor, staring uncomprehendingly at my refection while watching the doctors feverishly worked on Siobhan. Seeing them attach tubes and slicing her leg off, till suddenly they panic for on the screen was a line going haywire. That one doctor ran up and grabbed some box pulling these strange two objects and smacks them on Siobhan chest, making her jump but not waking.

"NO, your killing her!" I yelled slamming my fist to the wall. They did this countless times till her heart was beating again and the tubes was filled with red liquid going into the system. I sigh a little of relief till I spotted another person staring at me. This person has wild eyes, hollow cheek while dirt and blood was cover everywhere on his olive skin, and hair tangled up in a wild mess. He was wild, rabid, untamed if not mad. But he copied my every move. Till I realized he was me. I have become an animal to their games. Letting them own me not what Siobhan wanted.

'_I want to prove to them that they do not own me!'_

When we landed on the roof of the Training Center, they were taking Siobhan away while leaving me behind. I started hurling myself trying to get to Siobhan until Cinna and Haymitch were in the way.

"NO!" I yelled, "Where are they taking her? Where are they taking her?"

"To surgery," Cinna said. "You need to calm down Gale."

But I couldn't calm down, not until I know that Siobhan was safe. Before I could fight them off, I saw Effie coming towards me. Somebody who can understand what's going on. Before I could speak - a needled was jammed into me from behind.

"Siobhan." I breathed as everything went black.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''

**OH MY GOD! Look how close we are to the end. Yeah, this chapter was short, but I didn't want to completely follow Suzanna Collins work. Next chapter will be up soon or when ever. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	23. Chapter 23: Is it finally over?

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter twenty three**_

**Is it finally over?**

I had woken up to a soft beeping. I open my eyes to wake to soft yellow glow. I groaned, trying to sit up, but a restraint held over my chest. I sighed to tire to complain, as I looked around the room to find myself in a hospital. Or something along those lines as tubes was attached to my arm and the smell of an antiseptic. The room was clean, however though no longer in the arena; I felt light.

A door open out of the wall and two people enter; A doctor and Effie. Effie squealed in delight as she ran towards me and took my hand.

"Thank heaven you're alright." She said.

"Good to see you too." I yawned.

The doctor came up with a clipboard. "Good morning Siobhan. I'm Dr. Green. How are you feeling?"

"Different." I breathed.

"Well, you had a lot of work done." Dr. Green said. "The mutation did a lot of damage on your left leg, shredding the muscles and breaking the bone. That you almost died from blood lost and went into cardiac arrest. We done our best in surgery, however . . . I'm sorry to say. But your leg was in no condition to suffice."

What did he mean; my leg was in no condition to suffice? Dr. Green removed the straps, helping me up to sit-up. That I realized I was naked under the sheet. Though it didn't bother me, not having Cinna and the prep team sees me bare. He lifted the lower half of the sheet white Effie held the front close to my chest. But when he lifted the white cotton above my mid thighs, I saw what he meant. My left leg was gone, literally gone, except for a seal cap on the end of the knee.

"I'm sorry Siobhan." Dr. Green apologies, "We had no choice but to amputate."

Though his voice didn't sound sincere of this lost, his green eyes did. This was_ punishment_ from the Capitol for winning. There was supposed to be one victor. However this year there were two. The Capitol government doesn't tolerate with change in the tradition of the Hunger Game's. Not for the past Seventy-three years. Though why change it now and punish me by taking my leg? Last I check when I saw it. It only had four gauge marks.

Effie petted my head. "Siobhan, Sweetie. There's some good news. Your sponsors and the Gamemaker's got you something."

Dr. Green nodded as an Avox man came in with a long white box. He set it down on the bed, gave a bow and left. Dr. Green took the box, opening it to reveal another leg made of metal and plastic. Not what I usually see back home. For if someone loses a leg and was lucky to get treated before dying from blood lost. They either retired from the mine, sitting on their porch cursing or get a peg leg. A voice in my head protested the idea of having a new leg, except I have no say. Not to the Capitol.

Dr. Green saw my debate. "It's retractable so if you can take it off. I advice before bathing even though it's water proof and going to bed that you take it off. It also has a lifetime warranty, so a new leg is ready if this one breaks. Don't worry Siobhan, not everything is permanent. Even your scars are gone."

Confused by his last statement, I checked my hand and gasped in shock. For all previous scars from my childhood were gone. Including the tea/boiling water burn. And the same result all over my body? I did a quick inspection, to find myself no longer skin and bone from fasting. But healthy as a horse or at least when I left District Twelve and enter the Arena. I sigh in relief; Haymitch must have an argument in saving my skin from alteration of plastic surgery. I had seen it before, how Victors don't exactly look the same, after the win.

Sighing, Effie helped me got dress in a white gown and then Dr. Green attach my new leg. I yelped to a sudden electrical shock.

"Sorry, now try moving your toes." He orders.

'_Moving my toes?'_ Confused I did what he told me, or at least thought of moving my toes. Thinking of curling them in grass, till suddenly the mechanical foot curled their toes. I gasped, thinking of flexing the ankle in which the mechanical foot did.

"Perfect, seems the nano chip is corresponding to your brain length in responding." Dr. Green said. Which Effie and I gave him a strange look. English please? Dr. Green chuckled. "Let's not hurt ourselves, just say, it's your actual foot . . . However." He touched the fake foot, in result, I couldn't feel it. They may had figure on how I could move the toes and ankle, but the lost of feel was forever gone.

"Thank you, Dr. Green" was all I could say.

After getting a quick physical, I was aloud to leave. I was given a cane, and I walked. Though it was difficult to walk for a moment that I had to stop leaning against a wall. Two Avox walked by, caring a plain coffin, with a number two on the side. I stop, and watch them carry the last tribute away. Cato was dead, though something bothered me. Why did he save me from being mauled by the mutts? Cheer me on and kept me in place, until the last dart. Closing my eyes, I remember my previous encounter with Cato before Gale and Rue found me.

''''';;;;'''

"Flash Back'

"_Shit," I said trying to stitch my leg together. But my hands were shaking from the blood pouring out. I accidently open my stitches and in result I was bleeding badly. Taking deep breathes I continued to sew my leg, but it hurt so badly; since the adrenaline rush was gone._

"_For a tea shop girl, you don't know how to be calm." Said a voice. _

_Immediately I grabbed my blowgun and aimed it at Cato. He lean against the willow tree impressed, by his appearance. Though he was nasty cover in bumps, Sting from a tracker jacker. Then he raised a hand. "Easy bounty girl, I won't kill you."_

"_That's what you said to the last tributes?" I sarcastically replied. "You know I hold poison darts."_

"_Yeah, but seems you will need help on that leg." Cato combat. "Listen 12, I wont kills you if you help me."_

"_Other than sparing me what else do I get?" I snarled._

"_I can stitch your leg." He said casually. I examine him to see if he was lying . . . he wasn't. "I know about the female cult. So I can't kill you until the final four, doll."_

"_Drop your weapons." I ordered. In which he dropped his machete and spear. _

_Then sat down beside me, taking the needle and started stitching my leg. In about twenty minutes he was done. Including bandaging it to perfect condition; guess District Two teaches first aid. _

"_Now me." Cato pointed at the sting._

"_Do I want to know?" I asked examining the nasty bump on his face to see the stinger. He shook his head no. Men and their pride! Grabbing a knife and cutting the stinger out. He yelped pulling back._

"_Hey! What the hell Bitch." Cato yelled._

"_To heal the sting, I got to remove the stinger bastard." I shot back pointing a knife at him. "So shut up and let me get the damn thing out."_

_Cato huffed, but shut his mouth. I got all four stingers, surprised that Cato didn't go into hyperventilating shock or delusion from the venom. Unless being nice to me was the side effect. Sighing I grabbed the plant for stingers and put it in my mouth, chewing on it, till a nice paste than spit it out. I was going to apply it to the bump but he pull away from protest._

"_Gross!" he exclaimed. "No way in hell."_

"_Oh, so you want it to let it heal the long way." I spat. "Cause then your face will swell, get infected and callous over the area."_

_Cato paused for a moment. ". . . Fine."_

_And so I applied the paste on his cheek. He moaned, in delight from the cool/ warmth sensation. "Oh, that right."_

_I rolled my eyes, and applied it to his arm and other cheek. Once done we sat there. Watching the scenery, I even offer him some of my jerky. He accepted, but stared at my leg. "That's an axe wound."_

"_You're observant." I muttered. "Lumber jack was a hard kill."_

"_Wait, you kill District Seven!"_

"_Yeah, with my darts."_

"_Damn it, I been after that guy and a girl got to him."_

"_Quit whining there are other tributes."_

"_Yeah, yeah." As he got up, scratching his head. "Thanks for the aid. Though I can't wait to kill you when it's the final four."_

"_Same here." I said._

_He laughed walking away. "Happy hunting, Lady of Fire."_

_I didn't respond but held my blowgun and aimed it at him. I had the shot, but something told me, not yet. Not my prey. Not after him helping stitching my leg. About twenty minutes past and I hurry on hiding my supplies in the hollow trunk of the tree and headed towards the pond. A precaution I did my best defenses and camouflage myself in the muck. Digging deep and laying still. But question, why did Cato helped me?_

_End Flash Back _

''''''''''''''''''''_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''_

Sighing, I placed three fingers to my lips and towards Cato body as they carried him away.

"I always wonder what that mean?" Effie spoke. "You and Gale have been doing that during the game."

"It's a funeral goodbye." I said then continued to walk towards the waiting room. Where Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch waited. The sight of Haymitch, made me walk towards him and give him a hug. I was shaking for I now understand his pain.

"Nice job, Sweetheart." Haymitch whispered in my ear. Afterwards I hugged Portia with teary eyes. Then Cinna came and hugged me the longest, though he didn't say anything.

"Where's Gale?" I asked. "Is he awake?"

"He's fine, still asleep. Only they want to make to do your reunion live on air at the Ceremony." Haymitch said.

"But I need to see him." I protest. "Can I please see him?"

"Sorry, Siobhan." Portia said. "But they won't let you."

"Go with Cinna. He has to get you ready." Haymitch order calmly.

Taking a deep breath, I went with Cinna. As he wrapped a protective arm around me and lead the way towards our floor. Trying to avoid the cameras at early our. Turns out we weren't at a hospital but under the trading center. It was quiet in the elevator so I decided to speak.

"Guess you got a lot of money." I said.

Cinna paused taking my words in till a chuckled escape. "If I could bet, then yes I would have."

His fingers went through my hair. "Why cut such pretty hair."

". . . I needed a fresh start." Was all I said.

Cinna nodded. "It makes you look younger. Don't be surprised if some Capitol Girls have short hair."

I stare at him confused, when the door open and I was engulfed by Venia, Octavia, and Flavius. Knocking me down in a bear hug, which Cinna caught me. Before o could say ow, I found myself in the dinning room with real food set in front of me. For their was marinated chicken, mash potatoes with gravy, and a roll. It as a small amount but I didn't care, just ate that my stomach was satisfy.

After eating, they taken me to my room along with Cinna disappear. The prep team guided me to the bathroom where a bath was set. Octavia removed my leg and helped me undress and get in the tub. A sigh escape of relief to feel hot water again.

"Oh, they did a full body polish on you," Flavius said with envy. "Not a flaw left on your skin."

"Except my leg." I muttered this made him shut up.

After the lovely bath, they worked on my nails in a light pink. My short hair in curls with a golden headband that had a flower on it and did my make up fair. Though I could tell they wanted to do more, but they didn't though their continuously chattered. I barely replied, just stare at the mirror, in the lie they tried to make pretty. Hearing them talk about the game and what they did during it. Something about eyebrows done or missing a certain scene. I made me want to scream, how can they take pleasure of peoples death? I'm still human and yet they treat me like some, some celebrity. District 12, we respect and mourn for the death of our love ones who died in the Game.

Soon Cinna appeared that a breathed in relief as he kicked the prep team out. I saw the dress he had, and I notice it wasn't what I thought he would make. For it wasn't orange or red, but a soft yellow strapless gown. As the top was draped, waist line fitted and the rest was draped again on the left side, reaching at floor length. Something about it, held a gentle touch, though warm, not as the sun but a candle light.

"Candle light?" I asked touching the chiffon.

"You tell me," Cinna replied and help me put on the gown. I was surprised how soft and gentle the dress was. No adding padding to cover what fasting for many nights have down. But when I look into the mirror, the drapery to away the thin body. "It's the illusion. The Gamemaker's wanted to alter you surgically. Haymitch had a huge fight with them over it. This was a compromise." He stopped me and grabbed a pair of gold color slippers. "Don't forget the shoes."

Once done I stared at my reflection. The lady of fire remain in me, however our light did not consumed life of attention. No, Cinna actually showed my true colors of personality. A glow from a candle light, being gentle and caring.

"What do you think?" He asked, putting a necklace around my neck. Similar to Gale's Pin.

"Beautiful," I whispered. "Like a candle in the winter."

Cinna was a genius. He took away the stress and pain that wear on my body. Making me look young, almost sixteen. Making me appear innocent, gentle, and calming while reminding everyone I still won the Games.

"Have you gone soft and leave the sophisticated look?" I asked.

"I thought Gale would like this better." He answered carefully. ". . . The last dress was to short."

I nodded; I feel self conscious about my new leg. Though I love to see Gale again; everything was about the Capitol and its people. Still curious about Cinna design, like he was metaphorically saying something. Without thinking I hugged Cinna. It surprised him at first, but he hugged me back.

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered.

Cinna rubbed my back. "Remember the song I sang. I'll try to fix you, we all will."

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''

Gale POV

Portia helped me get dressed in a pair of black slack and a yellow dress shirt with my pin. No one has told me about Siobhan. Only that she's fine and is with Cinna. I worry still for the last time I saw her, they were taking her to surgery for a heart attack. But the Gamemakers won't let me see her until revealing our reunion to the audiences. I hate it. I wasn't some toy. I was a human being.

Anyway, soon I was at the training floor. For it was custom for Victor and their prep team, stylist, escort and mentor rise up towards stage. Since there are two victors, so you can smell sawdust and paint in the air for the second metal plate. The Portia excused herself, to get ready and I stare at a makeshift wall, guessing that's Siobhan was behind. A loud female sneezed was heard. Yep, that's her.

A tap of my shoulder and I turned to face Haymitch. "Easy, just me. Let's have a look at you." I stood there for his inspection. "Good enough."

I could tell it wasn't a compliment. "What?"

Haymitch thought about his words looking at our surroundings, before he made the decision. " Nothing. How about a shake for luck?"

I raised a brow to his odd request. I was getting used to Haymitch being sober, that I could understand why she questions him. But hey, we're both victors, so what's wrong with a simple hand shake. Only when I grabbed his hand, he forced me close that I was trapped as he talked fast and quiet in my new good ear.

"Listen up. You're in trouble. Word is the Capitol's furious about you showing them up in the arena on their word. The two things they can't stand is being laughed at as a joke or challenged on their word in front of Panem."

I shook my head, making seem like I heard a bad joke. "So?"

"You're only defense can be you're madly in love and you didn't want to lose her." Haymitch pulled away adjusting my collar. "Got it, boy?"

"I do love her," I confessed, after seeing Siobhan close to death I realized my feeling. "Does Siobhan know?"

"Don't have to," He said. "She's already there . . . and_ paid_ the price."

"What do you mean by _paid the price?"_ I scowled watching him wrestle with his tie.

"You'll see lad." Haymitch said. "Better take our places." As he lead me towards the metal circle. "This is your night, Boy. Enjoy it." As he disappear into the gloom.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself while getting rid of my nerves. Excitement was not the emotion I was feeling even though it was my night along with Siobhan. No, I was caution ever since I came to the Capitol, putting my hunter instincts on over drive. For Haymitch was telling the truth, and I never been in such a dangerous situation for it was worst than the arena.

For there death was a wild greeting. But past the bloody gates, the people I love and care for. My family, friends and District 12, could be punished in my reassurance and emotion towards Siobhan and our allies. Though funny, how the Capitol took regards on my play on words. Even though words wee nothing compare to their weapon of the hunger games. For they were in control and we were their pawn or slaves. For one mistake could lead an unsolved murder of a cold case.

But Siobhan . . . What torture will she face. She already had four close experience of death. What's her situation? Panem loves her on many levels. I know she loves me or close to loving me. But what's her punishment?

""_Don't have to, she's already there . . .And _paid _the price."_

I thought about this complicated situation. I did my part in their game and stay true to who I am. And yet who I am made the Capitol or at least their government angry with me. All in all with in these question lead to the same answers. The true part of the Hunger Games was about to begin.

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''

**Hope you guy's enjoyed reading this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**

**Silent wolf singer**


	24. Chapter 24: Reunited and interveiws

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter Twenty-four**_

**Reunited and last interviews**

Siobhan POV

The anthem played announcing that the show was about to begin. I waited alone in the sliding chambers as Cinna and his team, follow by Portia, Effie, and Haymitch got their fame. I took a deep breath, my heart accelerating in this dark room where a ring of lights were around me. I keep telling myself it is not the tunnels, not the mines. I sigh in relief when the platform was raised up on center stage.

I was blinded by light and near deaf by a ruckus of roars by thousand if not millions of people calling my name. Turning my head to the side, to see Gale; a smile graced my lips. He was alive and healthy as he wore the same color. Gale looked at me and smiles that with out thinking we ran towards each other. Lost in our embraced as he picked my up for a spin than crashed his lips on mine. However something was off from this kiss, it was continues if not passionate, but there was something: desperate. When we pulled back panting. I looked into his eyes, to see what was going on. Except, Gale put on his poker face, he was hiding something, I just know it.

Haymitch gave a loud cough, breaking the connection, and then shoved us towards the red velvet bronze couch. Usually the Victor Chair was a single oriental chair, but now there were two victors. I dreaded this part. Force to watch the highlights of the game. Though a victors win with hardly a scratch after recuperation. The Capitol wanted to destroy us mentally, reminding us that we are killers and it wasn't a bad dream. I sat down next to Gale resting mead on his shoulder, legs curled up, While Gale automatically wrap his arm around me ; before he kisses my temple. For his presence made me feel safe and secured.

As usual, Caesar Flickerman made a few jokes and than it was show time. The worst three hours of my second chance life, a requirement from Panem (more like the Capitol). The lights dimmed and the screen came down with the capitol seal. I felt sick, about to puke, full of guilt and pain. I seen and killed many tributes. I don't want to watch it again, not seeing the animal they made me. But most of all Rue's death. Gale sensed my discomfort and squeezed my hand. He was luck; he didn't kill with his bare hands. No, he used long range or another source to eliminate the tributes. For all man are animals and Gale was a hunter while I was a healer.

A month worth put in three ours, as the movie begin on the pre-arena; from the reaping, chariots, training score that they actually showed what happed. Well except Gale shooting at the Gamemakers. And finally the previous interview. An upbeat almost dramatic rock music played making the scenario worst while everyone on screen dies.

Once they got to the arena, the bloodbath started with me running towards my sponsor bag. District 9 death and Clove. Then came saving Rue with Thresh. I felt sick in how I killed District 6. There was blood on my face and more on my hands that my expression was futile. For I looked like some barbaric warrior. After that, I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch more of the blood bath. Even if it was Gales getaway from the massacred. Gale leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "The bloodbaths over."

Sighing in relieve, I removed my hands and watch the rest of the film. The film alters between Tributes dying and us. The film was balance between us, when separated from the beginning, though the lingered on me with Rue. Making me seem motherly and compassionate if not humble when with Rue. Until the forest fire and District Seven challenged me to a duel; sparing Rue. Then they showed Gale, dodging the fires, cooking rabbit's from the forest fire that the capitol audience laugh. Dropping nest from the aid of Rue, and then finding me. Gale cringed when Cato came to me and offers me aid while I did for him. I squeezed his hand, assure him nothing happen.

After that they showed the supplies blow up mission and then Rue's death. I felt like somebody was strangling me. They played her death; all of it. From leaving Willow meadow, the traps and snares, the spearing, Gale killing Marvel, everything. Even me singing, though by the sound of it they alter my voice to avoid the sobbing. That I started too murmured to the lullaby.

'_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<em>

Afterwards I felt numb, watching the rest of the film in a daze. They cut out the flower scene, for it was a sign of rebel. Afterwards it was the remaining tributes. But I zoned out. Just watching, comprehending anything that happen until the mutation attack and Cato's death. I gave gratitude when they finish the film with Templesmith announcing the victors. Though they finished it odd with Gale pounding the glass door and I brought back from a Cardiac arrest. But when we left and Gale trying to get to me. I look at Gale, shock. He truly does care about me. That I lean up and kissed him. The crowd awe, and then the anthem played once more.

We raise for President Snow himself take center Stage follow by a girl with two crowns. The original crown made of gold and a feminine crown made of silver. He places the silver crown on my head with a smile, but with a twist as he kissed my left hand. I blushed from shock, though smelled a fragrance of roses and a familiar scent of blood. When President Snow pulled back he nodded, and smile at Gale but Gale stiffen like he was staring at a snake. Snow placed the Crown on his head and congratulated us. Putting on an act, I waved towards the audience till Caesar announce a good night and stay tune for tomorrows show.

Afterwards, Gale and I were whisked away for the Victory banquet at the President mansion. I was luck enough to eat at least an apetizer before Gamemakers and Sponsors fought over each other to take a picture of us with them or a small dance. Still holding my lady of fire act while never letting go of Gale's hand.

By dawn, I yawned so exhausted that all I wanted to do is sleep and cuddle with Gale. I truly need his comfort after watching that horrid film. We walked out of the mansion, heading towards our car, until Haymitch separated us, sending me off to Cinna. I protested at first in why I can't be with him. Cinna response was Dr. Green needed to take a look of my leg again. Sighing in defeat, I went with Cinna.

The appointment was long and tiring as Dr. Green send me to therapy on how to walk more properly on my new leg. After three hours and Cinna support; I was able to rest. Though when we got into the trading center. They arrange me into another floor. One underneath Twelve; it hurt when entering District Eleven apartment. That I walked around the room. Their floor wasn't sheik like Twelve's, not black or cold. Eleventh floor was comfort with warm harvest colors and green.

"Siobhan," Cinna said with worry. When I stopped in front of the coffee table to see a picture. It was a kid drawing that Rue probably drew before the Game. Picking it up, to see it was a picture of her family along with Thresh, all colored in tan or brown crayon. But two people of the ten stood out. Their skin was colored in pink as the boy had black hair and the Girl hand brown hair. Two names were from above. "'Gale_ and Sio' my two new friends"_

After reading that, I just broke down. Falling onto my legs and cried my heart out. Cinna was soon by my side, giving as much comfort. Why, why was the Capitol punishing me like this? What have I done to deserve this torture, to live and be reminded that many kids died? Because I live and promised to live; why?

"SSHH, it's aright Siobhan." Cinna said. "Everything is going to be alright."

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''

After a long nap of sleep, waking up around two o'clock in the afternoon. I took a quick shower, washing my body any essences of crying of me. I was still tired but, some Tea and food. Coming out from finishing my morning routine, I pressed a button on the wall to order a small meal with caffeinated tea. Five minutes later a plate of sherry chicken on rice and berry tea came up. Saying thanks I ate on a lounge chair and watch through out the window. It was my last day here. So I want to savor the architectural beauty before Gale and I go home. Home and with Gale, the thought made me smile.

An hour later Cinna came in. NO prep team this time. Which I appreciated it, for this would be the last time I'll see Cinna till the Victory tour.

"How you feeling Siobhan?" he asked as he started brushing my hair.

"Tired, but I can't wait to go home." I confessed.

"Yes, one more day." Cinna sighed in relief though there was some disappointment. Either it's me leaving or something else.

Maybe me leaving for next year I would be a mentor. I scowled at the thought, wishing the Hunger Games, would just end. But our ancestor made the decision and the price must be paid. Guess I'll have to put my depression into something then. Because I'm not going to be like Haymitch and be a drunk.

Cinna didn't go all out. Instead he just straightens my hair and a fair amount of makeup. The dress was long made of lace in white cotton, with a golden belt. Follow by golden flats. Cinna then put on the medallion from before putting it on me.

"This is my gift." He said securing it. "To remind you, that they do not own you."

I touched the medallion of the mockingjay that it open and music started to play. It was my flower incantation. Turing around to face Cinna giving him a hug.

"Thank you Cinna," I murmured. "For everything."

Cinna hugged back. "You're very welcome. Young Phoenix."

When we pulled back I was confused in what he called me. Phoenix what is that? Before I could ask, Effie barged in saying it was time to go.

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''

The interview was going to take place on the twelfth floor in the sitting room. The room was cleared off, for some cameras took place aiming at the couch. No, live audiences. I smiled in relief, walking in with my cane.

"Congratulation, Siobhan. How are you faring?" Caesar greeted with a hug as I enter the sitting room.

"I'm a little overwhelmed but doing fine. Thank you for your concern." I said when pulling back. "Though a bit nervous on the interview."

"Don't be. We're going to have a fabulous time." He said patting my hand for reassurances.

"Thank you Caesar. You just know what to say." I said.

Caesar nodded going off to talk to one of the camera crews. I sigh in relief then yelp of surprised when two arms wrapped around my waist. Ready to strike when I discover who it was, and then sigh in relief hugging Gale. He kissed me on the head and pulled me to the side.

"I hardly got a chance to see ya. Haymitch been ratting my tail keeping us apart." Gale murmured in my ear.

"Well he's trying to keep us alive." I mumbled. "Though out of character, in being responsible?"

Gale nodded still holding something from me. He just shook his head and pecks my cheek. "I'm glad we just have this and we can go home."

I nodded and then it was show time. We got on the couch resting sitting close to Gale as possible while he wrapped an arm around my waist. A cameraman counts backward and we were being broadcast live to the country. Caesar did us usual persona in being funny and making jokes to lighten the air. He and I have a humble conversation while Gale attempted to cut in. The conversation then focused on the first interview of love confession. That of which Caesar beginning to pose question insisting on the truth.

"Well, Gale, we know, from our day in the cave, that is was growing love from what, age thirteen?" Caesar asked.

"From the moment I heard her sing," Gale said.

"But Siobhan, what a ride for you. I think the real excitement for the audience was watching you protecting Rue and falling for him. When did you realize you were in love with him?" he asked.

"Um, well, I started to have a crush on him when we were fifteen in the mines. . . "I breathed and closed me eyes.

"Well, I know it hit me. The night you confused to Gale of your feelings." Caesar said.

I shook my head and chuckled. Oh Caesar, just know what to say in the right moments.

"Yes, though emotions can't confirm the levels one connects to another." I said squeezing Gale's hand. "It was until that point when Gale told me his point of view, especially the day of the first interview when we first kissed. But when the game started, I fear that we'll never have a chance. Though I praise the heaven on giving a second chance."

Caesar nodded, and then looked at Gale. "Gale and you? What do you think that was?"

"Maybe . . . I can finally keep her and have a chance to live our lives." Gale said

In result we heard a snort, coming from Haymitch behind the camera crew. Caesar had a moment taking out a handkerchief to wipe a few tears. Gale chess rumbled amused while kissing my temple for a good show. I squeezed his hand hard to show him not to over do it or there be hell to pay.

"You got me now Gale," I said. "What are you going to do with me?"

Gale snickers. "Somewhere so you can be safe and sound. Away from harm and I owe you date." Adding a kiss on the lips in result people sighed.

Caesar went through the current events of the arena. What we did from the arena, the alliance, Rue, the forest fire, the burns, stings, stab of axe, to wounds. It wasn't until we got to the mutts that I forgot I was on camera. How amazed Caesar was when I went full out detail about using the blow gun and my pendent of a token given by Uncle Mark.

"Now, Siobhan. Everyone wants to know what was inside that necklace of yours that rile things up?"

I chuckled," I am from a teashop. But I think it okay to give out a secret. Inside the necklace was grinded up chili peppers and certain spices. There was an incident last year that one of our coworkers grounded out the chili peppers to dust. That the particles burn our lungs for a month." Winking at the camera inspecting Katniss was screaming at me while my uncle is booming in laughter along with District 12.

Caesar cackled to this. "Yes, and now I am glad to announce that your token is not being manufacture to be the next woman protection, accessories that is stylish and defensive around a neck."

I was flabbergasted on this information. That my previous token was going to be the next fashion statement. I'm starting to feel sorry for the next attacker to be spray with pepper dust than pepper spray. Until Caesar asked about my new leg.

"New leg?" Gale repeated forcing me to sit on his lap so he could lift up the skirt up to my knees to see the metal plastic device. He cursed holding me tight in his arms.

"No one told you?" Caesar asked gently. Gale shook his head no.

I patted his head with a slight shrugged. "Never had the chance."

"It's my fault," Gale mumbled, "I should have gotten you the medicine soon."

I snort. "Be lucky I'm still alive." Kissing his forehead. "A leg is nothing but an appendage."

"She's right," Caesar said. "She'd have bled to death for sure without it."

Gale sighed holding me tighter to him in his embraced that I felt like crying. This made Caesar change the topic along with a moment to recover. In fact he waited to discuss about what to do next.

"Now what are you going to do next?" Caesar asked.

"Going back home to make a cup of tea." I said leaning in towards Gale. "I'm still promised a date."

"Yeah, I still promised you a date." Kissing me back.

Caesar sighed, and signs off so it can be over. Everyone cheered in their own way between tears of joy or sorrow that it was finally over. Getting up to say goodbye to Caesar when I say Gale talked to Haymitch. That I question what is going on between the two.

Something wasn't right?

''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Another one will come up shortly.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf Singer**


	25. Chapter 25: Heading Home

_**Whispering Fire**_

_**Chapter Twenty five**_

**Heading Home**

The train ride home was long, for after we said goodbye to Portia and Cinna. I knew I was going to miss them. But we'll see them again. So I sat alone in the study cart of the train reading a book. Though stopped out of a head ache thanks to Effie. She decided to accompany us including Haymitch back home. Her bragging of our victory was a stab of a reminder of a silver blade. We had dinner and watch the television to watch the replays of the interviews. By tomorrow morning we'll be home.

I smiled at the thought. Home, I like the sound of that follow by gales promise of a Date; Thinking of my Uncle Mark, Katniss, Prim, Rory, Hawthorne family and our friends from District 12. Setting the book down, I went into my room to change from my dress to sleep wear. A simple black tang top and flannel pajama bottom, afterward thoroughly washed my face from makeup. Goodbye Lady of fire and hello Siobhan Underwood. A girl from the tea shop next too the Seams. Scavenger in the woods and healer in the shop.

I stared at the mirror in remembering who I was and what I am at the moment. By the time I was heading to bed, I heard a loud cry. Stopping . . . Gale. Immediately I walked out of my room and went into Gale's room without knocking. I found Gale awake panting from his nightmare in his bed cover in cold sweat. I ran to his side craddel his heated cheek to stare at me.

"Gale, Gale," I called to him as he started to fall into a daze. "Gale it was only a bad dream."

Gale didn't respond he took a deep breath falling back down. I lay down as well; my head hovered over his, still stroking his head. Something my mother used to do when I had a nightmare. Also my dad when he lost mom, nightmares of lost, made Liam shut down in some comatose and wouldn't come out when needed.

"Gale," I sighed kissing his lips, his cheeks and forehead. "It was a dream. Please don't fall into it."

Again and again I said this, soothing his nerves and kissing his face now and then. Even open my medallion as the flower song played. But my throat hurt to sing the lyrics, for watching the state Gale was in. A post traumatic shock, not like me dealing with emotionally as I cried it out while Gale tried to be the brave bravado he tries to be. It wasn't long that the fright faded from his blue eyes and body relaxes. He then blinked a couple of time and stare directly at me. I smile at him kissing his forehead.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded a small smile graced his lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

I gasped in shock, before I could say anything his lips claimed my own as he sat up and my legs straddling his waist. His kissed fierce and needy. Like a man who was closed to death but luck to feel it brush against him and by miricales to be alive. I was confused, knowing the outcome when it came to this. Having a few young minors attempted to kiss me after an explosion accident. Having no choice I returned it passionately. Gale comforts me, so I'm going to comfort him. My arms wrapped around his neck while he secured his around my waist if not feeling my body that he grabbed my breast. I moan aloud.

That one moan made him stop. Pulling back to breath resting his head on my chest. By instincts, I held him close when something wet caress my color bone. While feeling his shoulders shake as he cried silently. I stroked his hair and cheek till he calmed down.

"Haymitch has been couching me." Gale confessed once he got his bearing.

"What!" I said pulling us abort to stare at him, no in question id everything was an act. "Couching you?"

Gale took a deep breath holding my hand but not looking me directly in the eye. "He thinks I was rebellious, that I was challenging the Capitol. So Haymitch has been watching my attitude the past few days."

"But not me?" I muttered.

"We didn't want to overwhelm you." Gale said. "He thinks . . . he thinks they gave you your punishment."

As he said this he patted my fake leg. So I was right, they took my leg for no reason. They wanted me to suffer for the remaining days at the capitol. Taking my leg and watching Rue's death again, and putting me in her room. But why something short, while Gale has to be full alert? Gale was practically Apprehensive the past few days, always putting on a show. So confused I stood up off of him.

"So you're saying . . . this whole time . . . was a show? That you were playing me?" I growled.

Gale sat there shocked. "No, how can you think that?"

"I don't know . . . maybe you holding back from me. I been truthful to you but you still don't trust me. I don't even know if you say you love me is true and not some caught in the moment crap?" I said walking out to bed.

When I reached the door handle strong arms wrapped around my waist. I struggled to get out of Gales embraced, but he turned our position that I was pinned to the door. His eye piercing me dead on like a sharp blade that I gasped and closed my eyes.

"I do care about you Siobhan." Gale said almost yelled. "Everything I said is true. Don't think I'm playing you, cause I'm not."

I whimpered afraid, looking down. Gale sighed taking a hand to cradle my tear stained cheek. "Please stop. Don't cry."

I shook my head no; Gale sighed and kissed my forehead before putting me into a hug. "I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. It's just; I fear the Capitol would take everyone I love away. That their watching me and waiting for the right moment. When I discover that you lost your leg. I fear it was because of me. That you were supposed to die in the arena or in surgery. But something stops them. The want something from us, that we're both still alive. It's driving insane in what they want."

I nodded wrapping my arms around him. I question in why am I still alive? Why the Capitol kept me alive or President Snow? The way he looked at me at the interview ceremony and the Victory Banquet. It was like he wanted something from me. I couldn't be his next prostitute . . . I'm a cripple. So there's got to be another reason?

"I love you Siobhan," Gale said. "You may not be ready . . . but I know you're there."

I nodded, I wasn't madly in love with Gale but I was falling for him. Falling for him hard that I couldn't imagine my life with out him. Thinking this through, the Capitol will be inspecting many things from the Star-crossed lovers. And I was willing to do anything to keep Gale and our love ones alive. For those who defy the Capitol loses something special. And that special thing would the lives of our love ones and punishment to our district. Gale picked me up and rested me on his bed. I stopped for a moment to remove my leg and set it aside not wants to make thing unconformable. Laying back down I rested my head on his chest staring at the lit candle he had.

"The fire is whispering."I said.

Gale nodded stoking my back. "What does it say?"

"Many things that are to come. Power, destruction, lost, warmth, wrath and love. For fire is more than a burning pain, it can stand for love. A balance between the two of good and evil; a hearth that keeps all warm or a blazing rage. For it whispers to us if you listen closely." I mumbled closing my eyes.

Gale was silent for a moment listening to the small candle cackle and hiss taking the air to breathe. "I think I can hear it."

I nodded snuggling closer. "I'm falling Gale."

"Then let go, I'll catching and bring you back on your feet." Gale murmured kissing my temple.

With that said, I closed my eyes and sleep hoping for a bright future. For even the smallest light can outshine the darkness.

''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''

The next morning, I woke up and smile to see Gale asleep. He look so innocent almost a kid when he's asleep. Not under pressure or anything of that resort. But now, caring free Gale has matured to full alert, thinking that the Capitol is after him. Sighing I sat up in bed looking at the clock. It was early in the morning around seven. We'll be home about noon so it's better if I prepared my self.

So rolling my pant leg to attach my fake leg in. I kissed if not yelp at the electrical shock course through my body. A groan was heard as I was pulled down on the bed. Gale snuggling close to me.

"GO back to sleep." He mumbles in his sleep.

I giggled. "I can't, I got to get ready and Effie wouldn't be please if she finds us together in the same bed again."

Gale groaned annoyed by our escort name. "Fine."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed to do my morning routine. Once freshen up I changed into a pair of black pants and a printed shirt that Cinna picked out for me. Taking his advice I brushed my hair and put in two small braids on the side with beads. After that I went for breakfast.

Breakfast was like the first day on the train. That I smile, Gale eating some food, Effie going over her schedule while Haymitch pour spirit into his juice. Sitting next to Gale, taking a sip of hot chocolate and enjoying the meal. Once done eating, the train made a stop to refuel. Gale and I went out for a bit a fresh air. We were silent but it was comfortable as I gathered some wild flowers from a bush. They were beautiful and reminded me of Rue. I would never forget about her. Never; she was like a sister I never had and once things settle out I would find for her siblings, making sure they are fed. Then a thought came to me, as I touched my stomach . . . maybe in the late future but not now. Smiling though as I turned to face Gale. He gave a small smile, like he read my mind and agreed to a simple idea.

Taking my hand we climb aboard the train, heading to the spare room of the library and sat there waiting. I picked up a random book from the shelf and sat down on the lounger. Gale sat on the other end staring at the window. I open the book and read the first verse. Until stop, for it discussed about the Mocking Jay. Staring at Gales pin and then at the picture, to realize a guess in why Gale was consider a threat or target. For the MockingJay was the symbol of the rebellion. Closing the book and stare out the window passed a group of mockingjay were taking land on a tree.

I wanted to tell Gale, that it wasn't him but his token that may spark another rebellion. The puzzles were all coming clear now. Why we were nickname the Fire couple. I Lady of Fire and Gale Lord of Flames. We were the symbol for an uprising or something along those lines. Could that be a reason why the Capitol kept us alive, another game? I shook my head, I couldn't tell Gale this. He would probably think it as a chance for the Districts to gain power and freedom, for he would want all to free man and not slaves to the Capitol.

It wasn't long before we reached District Twelve to see the rusty dim lit station. For we could see the platforms cover in cameras along with out love ones. Everyone eager for our homecoming. Gale offered a hand and I accept.

"Ready?" he asked eager to get out from this Capitol life and go hunt in the woods. To be back home.

I nodded taking his hand. I was ready for my same and yet new life with the hunter. Squeezing his hand tight not letting go as I prepare for the cameras. Until a phrase from an author came into mind. What she said in her short story about this world we live in.

'_Winning means Fame and Fortune._

_Losing means certain Death._

_The Hunger Games have begun . . .'_

And this was just the beginning.

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''

**The end or is it?**

''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''**

**Oh my god. I have finally finished a story. YES! I want to thank all you reader for reading my story. Thanks for the 480 MORES and encouragement on continuing this story. It took a lot of work on this Whispering Fire. As I said I do not own the Hunger Games or its Characters, just Siobhan, Mark, and Zeek. Now here comes the important quest. Do you want me to make a sequel?**

**I was considering the idea but I would like your ideas. In order for the Sequel to come, I need twenty more reviews and it can't be from the previous reviewers (Sorry but you can still review). Another way to get me typing the sequel could be a fan art or video dedicated to this story. If you do, let me know and PM it. I would love to see it. Now one more thing. If I right a sequel what you want for a title?**

**Here are your choices.**

**Ember Blazed**

**Phoenix Rise**

**Mars Inferno **

**Tropic Burns**

**You decide?**

**And may the odds be ever in you favor.**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


End file.
